Sarah Vs Karma
by MissMonk
Summary: Karma likes to bite people in the ass, but it also rewards those who earn it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A new story? Already? yes. P.S. Still need a Beta. Then again if you accept my mistakes posts are probably gonna be faster.

Chapter 1

She knew it was wrong. Absolutely wrong, but it felt right and she didn't think she could leave without showing him her feelings she felt for him. She had decided, whilst helping Chuck put together his sisters dream wedding, that she wouldn't go with Bryce. She was going to stay in Burbank and try a normal life with Chuck.

She was scared to death of the prospect, never having a normal life to begin with. Starting off with the abandonment of her mother and the frequent moves with her father as he roamed around the country coning people. It was a life she had secretly always dreamed of having but never in a single breath thought could she ever have.

But then she met Chuck Bartowski, resident Nerd Herder at the local Buy More. Her task was simple, ascertain if he had the Intersect that Bryce had sent him, and either bring him in or take him out. She never believed that she, Sarah Walker, spy extraordinaire would begin caving into his charm and fall for him.

But she wanted the chance and she was going to jump in feet first and sink or swim, hoping against hope that Chuck would be there in the hypothetical water helping her swim to shore.

However it wasn't to be. She was reminded, quite forcefully of her contractual obligations to the CIA. She did everything she could to get out of it, calling in markers, going to the highest person she could get to but it was all for naught. Despite all protests she was ordered to join Bryce Larkin on the Intersect project to take down the new enemy known as The Ring.

She spent an entire agonizing night tossing and turning, pacing her hotel room about what to do about the situation. If the Intersect wasn't Bryce Larkin it probably wouldn't have been such a big deal. She knew that once they were alone he would try to rekindle what they had before he had sent the Intersect to Chuck. But she knew hands down in her heart and mind that that would never happen. She belonged to Chuck.

Which is what had been causing all her internal aggravation. She argued internally and externally about what to tell Chuck. Her instinct was to tell him nothing. He knew she was leaving and to just let it be. But she didn't want to give him up. Give up Chuck and everything he meant for her possible future. She argued to herself that if he was still alone in two years she'll chop it up to fate, and take a chance. If he was taken, then she guesses it wasn't meant to be.

However her heart told her to tell him. Explain everything; try that automatically doomed long distance relationship. She knew it would be unfair to make him wait but she wanted a life with him so badly.

Sara chose her instinct over her heart knowing that her instinct had rarely ever failed her, while her heart failed her over and over again. She regretted the decision every day after she left. But that night after the wedding, once everyone had left and the bride and groom were off to a fancy hotel to consummate their union, Sarah decided to stay with Chuck.

They had talked for a long time while they cleaned up and then finally in his bedroom. They both knew this was the last night, knowing that she was to leave in the morning to go off with Bryce. For once she opened up to him, not wanting any silence to fill the room, wanting as much of his voice in her memory as possible.

Soon she couldn't stand it any longer and she leaned into him and kissed him hard fast and passionate. She was on top of him as they laid on his bed her arms wrapped tightly around him as his own ran up and down her back and sides causing goose bumps to cover her skin.

She sat up straddling him and looked down, tracing her fingers lightly over his face trying to memorize as much of him as possible. She reached behind her to unzip her dress, fully prepared to give into a last night of passion but before she could Chucks topped her.

She was stunned and hurt, feeling rejected as he sat up while she climbed off the bed trying to fix herself and keep the tears from falling in front of him. He had quickly in his typical Chuck fashion spat out quickly why he rejected her advances. He couldn't stand the thought of a goodbye fuck. She was leaving the next day and he didn't want that to be his last memory.

He told her he wanted to remember things like her smile, and her eyes when she laughed. How she felt when he held her and the giggle she would try to hide when she found one of his lame jokes funny. Instead of what she had planned she laid next to him all night, held tightly in his arms as he stroked her hair. She closed her eyes to pretend to sleep all the while memorizing the beat of his heart, the feel of his skin and the scent of him.

Morning came too soon for her, but regardless she made a decision to leave before Chuck woke up. She watched him sleep peacefully with a slight smile on his face as she gathered her dress from the floor, deciding to just wear the clothes she had borrowed from him to sleep in.

She watched from Casey's mostly vacant apartment as he woke up to an empty bed. He had reached out to her side where she slept when they had cover sleep overs to find it empty and cold. Her heart broke as she saw him curl up on himself, making himself surprisingly small. She almost went in there to comfort him, to change her mind. To give the long distance thing a chance but she steeled herself and turned off the feed, taking a final breath before walking away.

She spent the next two years traveling the world going on missions with Bryce. At the first chance he got tried to start up where they left off, to have what they had once had before all this had happened. Sarah quickly shot him down with a few well-placed kicks and a threat to disembowel him. She respected Bryce as a partner and a spy but she didn't respect him as a human being after everything he'd done to Chuck. She made if perfectly clear, much to his dismay that she was only there because she was ordered to, and for no other reason.

Sarah put everything she had into each mission, just like she had always done, this time however instead of for duty she did it to keep herself occupied so she didn't continually ponder and think about Chuck. It took all her will power when her mind wandered to him to not use her resources to check on him. She wanted to desperately to see him and frequently second guessed her decision to leave him.

When her contract was over she put off renewing it and took a trip to Burbank. She wanted to see Chuck, wanted to talk to him. She didn't care what had happened in the past two years she was determine to not leave till she talked to him. She used the CIA database to find where he currently was and went directly to the Buy More where he allegedly still worked.

"He's gone." Morgan told her as she approached him at the Nerd Herd station. He was wearing a nice suit and tie, indicating that he was the store manager. She felt a little proud as she first walked into the store. But his immediate words as she walked into the store stopped her in her tracks.

"What?" She stuttered out shocked. Morgan gave her a sad look and ushered her into his office. She sat down heavily on the chair in front of the desk as Morgan went to grab her a bottle of water from the mini fridge that was in his office. She reached out for it numbly, not really able to comprehend the object.

Morgan rounded his desk and sat down in the big comfortable chair there leaning on the desk watching her. Sarah's mouth moved a few times like a fish as she tried to get words to come out but all she could feel was her heart breaking.

"What's going on? Where is Chuck?" She asked him softly. Morgan took a deep breath and sat back a bit in his chair.

"I can't tell you that." He told her, looking kind of guilty. She gave him a hard look, trying to break him. "He told me never to-"

"Never what? Tell me?" She asked, her glare falling and voice sounding sad. Morgan shook his head.

"Never tell anyone. And I'm going to keep that." He said determined. Sarah thought about that for a moment, unsure of what would motivate Chuck to leave and not want to be found.

"Why? It says he works here. How is that?" She asked him. She knew exactly how someone would do that but she wanted to know how Chuck was doing it. And hopefully why.

"Look, Sarah. I know you work for the CIA." He told her, raising his hand to pause her as her eyes grew alarmed and she sat straighter in her seat. "He didn't tell me specifics. I don't know what you were doing, or what he was doing. All I know is that he was an asset for the two years you were here. I'd like to say I was shocked but let's face it; our Chucky has always been special."

Sarah was stunned at that. She wondered for a second who else he might have told and she was definitely curious on what exactly he told Morgan he did for the government. But there were more pressing issues at hand.

"But why. I don't understand." She said confused. Morgan shifted a little clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation, but he obviously cared a lot for Chuck in order to suffer through this. It was obvious that he had in some way liked Sarah as he seemed ready to burst to tell her something and not leave her hanging.

"He met someone." He said uncomfortably. "A year ago and he took off shortly after. As a favor I kept him on the employee registry to detract people from finding him."

To say Sarah was stunned would be an understatement. She had hoped and prayed he wouldn't meet anyone, even though she wanted him to be happy. But the last thing she had imagined was him taking off.

"Why? Who? What's her-"She wasn't even sure where to start with her questions. "What's her name?" She finally asked meekly. Morgan shook his head.

"Sarah I can't tell you anything." He said sadly. She could tell he wanted to but his loyalty to Chuck was stronger than his desire to spill. Sarah closed her eyes as pain shot through her chest causing her heart to ace. She was confused and didn't know what to do.

"Morgan, please. I need…Please tell me something." She said. "I love him." The confession brought a small smile to Morgan before a sad look overcame his features. She could tell he was heartbroken over not being able to tell her what she wanted to know. She thought for a moment about using her CIA training to get the information out of him, but she couldn't do that to him, and she couldn't do that to Chuck.

"I know you do Sarah, but when you left, it nearly killed him. He was really in love with you and you left him." He paused and shook his head again. "It was worse than when-"he stopped but she knew what he meant. It was worse than when Jill dumped him.

"I know Morgan. I-I didn't want to, but I didn't have a choice." She said calmly, feeling herself go slightly numb again from all this. "I chose to stay with him but I was obligated to the CIA."

They sat in silence neither quite sure what to say next to the other. The instinct to drill Morgan began to get stronger as the silence grew between them. She wanted to know who this mysterious woman was that caused Chuck to go off grid. She thought for a moment about going after Ellie and seeing what she knew. But she knew if Chuck was hiding from her then he must have some reason, or she broke his heart more than she though.

"What about Ellie" She finally asked. "I went by her place but she moved, yet it still sows that's their residence. Morgan please, tell me something what is going on here." She pleaded to him. Morgan looked ready to break but he stood steadfast in his course. She saw him take a steady breath and she knew he was not going to give her good news.

"Look, Sarah, I'm sorry. I get you were tasked to protect Chuck and we all get that, and we are so grateful to you for keeping him safe. But you royally pissed off a lot of people by leaving. Ellie included." He paused to let it sink in. "You were like a sister to her, and she thought you were the one for Chuck but you take off right after her wedding leaving him alone. You have no idea the mess he was in when she came back. Once Chuck told her and took off, she also put in some precautions. Please don't go looking for either of them; they don't want to see you."

Sarah's heart sank further at hearing how mad Ellie was at her. She was the first person Sarah felt that she could completely confide in or at least in as much as she could. She was desperate to see her as well and thought of ways to find her. It couldn't be that hard to find two doctors under the name "Woodcomb" out there could there?

Sarah wiped her face, feeling moisture from tears that were falling from her eyes. She berated herself for being weak and crying in front of Morgan but her emotions were flying at high speed out of control. She knew she screwed up but she wasn't expecting this. Taking a moment to think of her next step she missed Morgan's calculating look.

"Will you at least tell him? That I came here looking for him?" She asked him hopefully. She watched as Morgan picked up one of the framed photos on the desk and looked at fondly, a smile slightly on his face. He stared at it for a few moments before looking back at Sarah.

"I'm not going to tell him Sarah. I'll admit it, I'm totally, definitely, 100% not fond of the woman he's with. But he's happy. And I won't destroy that, especially since you have a tendency to disappear." He told her honestly and her heart that was breaking shattered. "Knowing that you were looking for him, it would ruin what he could have and what he already has. And this is why." With that Morgan held out the framed photo to her which she hesitated to take, closing her eyes before looking at it.

"What?" She said startled. She was expecting a happy photo of Chuck and his new, whatever she was but the photo didn't show her.

Instead it was a candid picture of Chuck outside with the sun shining down on his tanned face, highlighting his brown curls as he smiled down at a little bundle of limbs in his arms. There was no mistaking from his facial expression that he was madly in love with the infant that he held.

"Is that-"

"His? Yes. She'd be about five month's right now." He told her fondly. She couldn't take her eyes off the photo. She stared at it for several minutes as Morgan watched her.

"Is that woman…?" She didn't want to know but she had to ask.

"Yeah she's the mother." He said. She looked up briefly and saw him squirm, indicating he clearly didn't like whoever this mystery woman was. "But that's why you should leave him alone Sarah. He has a life now. He's happy." Morgan insisted.

She knew it was a possibility when she left him two years ago but to see it hit her in a way she didn't think possible. Taking a few stuttering breaths she finally reached out to place it face down on the desk in front of her. They sat in silence for several minutes and Sarah was grateful for Morgan's patience.

"Is he happy? Really happy Morgan?" he asked him, her voice barely above a whisper. She saw Morgan hesitate a second before nodding and picking up the picture. He smiled down at it again for a second before placing it in its rightful place on his desk.

"Yeah, he is. Couldn't be happier." He told her, and she believed him. Her mind was racing on many possibilities of how she could find him, just to check up on him. Or at least find out who this woman with that Morgan refuses to tell her the identity of. But in the end she decided against it and to honor his wishes.

Sarah stood up from the chair and Morgan followed suit. She came around the desk and put her arms around him giving him a squeeze, noting that he smelled a lot better than she thought he would in the past.

She turned away from him and headed for the door but before opening it, hand on the doorknob she turned around giving him one last looked over.

"I'll respect his wishes and not look for him." She said finally. She let go of the doorknob and reached into her purse pulling out a card and a pen, she wrote down a number on it and then handed it to him. "But if he ever needs me, for any reason at all. Or he needs help; I'll always be there for him."

Morgan nodded his understanding and took the card with her number on it and put it in his breast pocket of his jacket. With one last look she exited the office and walked out of the store.

She spent the rest of the day going to all 'their' places. Revisiting their favorite after mission diners and ice cream parlors. The movie theater and other places before finally ending up on the beach where she asked him to trust her.

And he did, explicitly, and she broke his heart.

Sarah watched the sunset into the ocean, allowing her thoughts to encompass nothing but Chuck for the first time in two years until the last ray of light diapered in to the horizon. Then Sarah stood up and walked away, ready to continue her life without Chuck.

A/N: So yes? no? Crap? Meh. I'm trying a new writing system so I'm hoping it makes my writing slightly better. Feel free to review. Next chapter in a day or two.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. THANK YOU THANK YOU to those who reviewed. I honestly can't tell you how much it really encourages me to write more.

Chapter 2.

'One Year Later'

"Ready for this Sarah?" Bryce asked as he checked his guns magazine again. Sarah Walker, CIA Agent and partner to the Intersect gave him a sardonic look as she pressed in the last few key sequence into the keyboard causing all the screens in the van to come to life. There were at least ten cameras situated throughout the park where they were waiting for the drop to take place.

Sarah looked over at Bryce and gave him a smug look at getting everything to work after his failed attempt.

"Some Stanford grad you are." She teased turning to face the screen. Bryce just gave her his typical smile before moving into the chair next to her in the cramped surveillance van.

After three years of hard work and my many missions the two of them were able to bring down most of The Ring. Sarah was eager for this assignment to end. She was done with the CIA. It lost its glamor for her years ago and she was ready to give it up a long time ago. But she couldn't just leave knowing this threat was out there. However she was determined once they were beaten she would leave the Agency, or field work.

There were only a few people out there left to catch. They had taken down most of the higher ups but there were still a few people out there that were causing trouble. One of them being their perp today. They've been following him for several days trying to determine where he's getting some of his information. Someone was leaking things to him and the CIA were determined to plug it up before they take this guy down, which was what brought them to this park in sunny California.

It was the first time she'd been back in a year. Luckily while Fulcrum was mostly west coast, the Ring was east and kept her on the other side of the country. This guy obviously didn't get the memo about that as it was the only reason he hadn't been taken down yet.

"Let's go.' Sarah said as she put the headphones on. They had a team spread out over the park acting like normal civilians or state employees keeping the park up and running. They both watched the screens sizing up everyone who was there that day who wasn't part of their team, trying to get a clue on who could possibly be the leak. Everyone looked normal to Sarah but it's been her experience that most enemy operatives are skilled in the art of disguise.

"Target in A4, repeat target has arrived in section A4. Proceed with caution do not spook them so keep your distance." Bryce said into the mic. They heard a chorus of confirmation in their ears as they watched the man they'd been waiting for arrive at the park. He was dressed as a businessman and from the time of day it was as if he were taking his lunch break at the park. He carried a brief case and a brown sack and walked to a bench by a drinking fountain and sat down to pull a sandwich from the bag.

Sarah looked around the other cameras watching the families and people enjoy the sunny northern California park. It was beautiful and huge and perfect for families and pets with a playground and trees all around. It was the kind of place she would have settled down with Chuck in.

She shook her head to get that thought out of her head. She had spent the past year focusing on nothing but missions and work not letting her mind at all think of him since that day on the beach. She was determined to see this case through and then she'll give herself the rest of her life to regret Chuck.

"You ok?" Bryce asked her, taking his eyes off the screen for a second to glance in her direction after feeling her shudder. Sarah shook herself a little more gaining focus on the task at hand.

"I'm fine." She replied, not taking her eyes off the screens. She felt Bryce's eyes on her a little longer than necessary and she ignored him before he finally turned away.

"I always liked this kind of place. " He admitted pressing keys on the one of the many keyboards. "It's the perfect place for a jog. Peaceful in its noisiness. You wanna go later?" he asked her, but she wasn't listening to him.

His attention was stuck on the father daughter in Section C2. The man looked like he was tall based off his length as he lay on his back. A little girl dressed in green with bright red booties lay on his stomach squirming as he lifted her up with his strong arms high above him. The little girl kicked and wiggled and Sarah could tell even though she couldn't hear that she was squealing with delight as he lowered her back down to his chest and placed kisses over her face before repeating the process.

"That looks like fun." Bryce commented watching the same screen. Sarah looked at him quickly before switching screens back to their suspect. The look of longing she had given the guy in C2 did not go unnoticed by Bryce.

"It's ok to day dream sometimes Sarah. I know that's what you want" HE told her softly. Sarah glared at him for his audacity to make a comment. Considering she was out of contractual obligation she didn't feel he got a say in how she felt or what she daydreamed about.

"Stick to the case Larkin and stay out of my head." She spat harshly at him. Bryce shrugged and turned back to the monitors. . Bryce shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and turned back to the monitors.

"Breaker 2, suspect in A2 approaching A4 target" A voice said in their ear. Both Sarah and Bryce perked up, ready for the action they were waiting for. Hopefully this suspect will lead them to the last of the Ring.

"Steady breaker two, we need identification. Repeat, ID is needed, hold steady." Bryce said commandingly. But Sarah knew him enough to know that he was geared and ready for the mission to explode at any minute.

They both watched as a fit woman in jogging clothes came up to the target and slowed down to a walk as she approached. Bryce used their equipment to zoom in on the face of the woman, easy enough with her long brunette pulled back out of her face.

The woman stopped at the fountain near the man, their target and bent over to take a long drink of water. Sarah couldn't think why but she looked familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it.

"That girl looks a hell of a lot like Jill." Bryce commented to her. Sarah looked at him for a moment before returning to the screen to zoom further into her face. Her heart sped up excited at the prospect of catching Jill Roberts, the traitorous scum who had broken Chuck's heart not once but twice.

"Wouldn't that be pretty stupid of her to come out in a public place like this?" She asked him unsure even though she hoped it was. As much as she hated to admit it Jill was a very smart woman having a PHD in microbiology. Though Sarah still classified her as the dumbest woman on the planet, next to herself having blown it with chuck. For giving up a chance for a real life and a real home.

Sarah remembered back to when Jill was first arrested. She was secretly elated when Chuck had done it after the castle incident. Stating firmly that he was originally going to help her escape until she tried to kill Sarah. The breaking up with her then was icing on the cake.

On the other hand Chuck had risked a lot to let her go and escape, something she was still mad at him about even though she understood it was in his nature to always see the good in people. Catching her now would be bitter sweet to Chuck's sacrifice to safe the girl who broke his heart.

"Break one, suspect two has taken something from their shoe and dropped it by the fountain. Advise next action, cop." The voice in the headset informed them.

Sarah and Bryce watched as she stood up and stretched, showing her perfect abs before heading back the way she came.

"Negative breaker two, follow her, we want to know where she goes." Bryce said watching her on the screens. They kept following her on the monitors while watching their target still on the bench.

Everything else in the operation went according to plan. Five minutes later after the suspect had left the man stood up to get a drink, bending to tie his shoe; he picked up the object that turned out to be a flash drive. As soon as he was out of the park a retrieval team swooped in and grabbed him, pushing him into a black van.

Bryce and Sarah sat in the van a while longer, following Jill, or who they perceived was Jill as she jogged further down some paths. Eventually she jogged down a final path and began to slow down as she neared the tree where the father daughter laid enjoying the shade from the sun. Sarah's heart beat harder as she stopped next to them and collapsed onto the grown. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips before placing on the top of the girls head. '

"Wow, Jill with a family. That I never saw coming. "Bryce commented still watching them. But Sarah couldn't take her eyes off them as a sense of dread came over here at watching them.

Bryce zoomed in closer to the happy little family, and let out a chant of swear words.

"Chuck, oh god, that's chuck." He said stating the obvious to Sarah's stunned form. Her mind went blank watching as they doted on their daughter. The happy family scene that should have been hers. "What do we do now?" Bryce asked.

Sarah had no answer. She didn't know what to do, or what to say, or even think. She was hurt and confused. She knew he was out there somewhere with a baby and some unknown woman, but to be with Jill? She couldn't even pretend to imagine what he was thinking.

She thought back to a year ago when he went looking for him, the way Morgan squirmed and admitted that he didn't like this person. She wondered idly if Chuck had given him instructions not to tell her who the woman was in the event that she came by.

"Sarah, should we get them now? He asked her, finally breaking her out of her own thoughts.

"No, not yet." She told him not meeting his gaze. "There are civilians with her." She said. She knew Bryce agreed but also knew he wouldn't let it go so easily.

"Would you be saying that if it wasn't Chuck? What part are you thinking with?" He questioned her to which she gave a hard glare back. She didn't know but she didn't want to tell him it would be different if it wasn't Chuck. Yes they would probably just follow them but the Agent in her would just grab them right now and not wait.

Instead she watched the screen again, seeing Chuck stand up awkwardly, cradling the little girl who seemed to have fallen asleep against his broad shoulder. He looked so natural at it. Chuck took Jill's hand in his, causing Sarah to see red as they began walking out of the park.

"Break two, follow the targets. I want an address." She finally said into her mic, taking it off and threw on the dashboard in front of her before hearing any response.

She quickly got up and shuffled by Bryce to get out of the fan. It suddenly felt stuffy and cramp and she couldn't breathe. Slamming the door opened she squinted at the sudden burst of sunlight, feeling its harshness burn into her retinas as she paced a few feet away.

"We have a location. Its a few blocks from here." Bryce said coming out of the van after her. She stopped in her pacing to look at him. "I told them to stay put and watch the house." Sarah nodded her acknowledgement as then finally turned around to stare around the park.

"What are we going to do?" She asked softly as Bryce came up to her. He looked confused for a second which annoyed her; he knew exactly what she meant.

"What do you mean?" He asked her. Sarah paused a second longer.

"It's Chuck, Bryce. She pointed out the obvious, but he didn't seem to get it or was intentionally playing dense.

"If he's with Jill then he's committing treason Sarah. There's nothing we can do." He told her. Sarah gave him one last annoyed look before turning and walking away, pulling out her phone.

#********************

The hose was beautiful inside and out, Sarah observed. It was a two story white house with a red door and picket fence surrounding it. Flowers lined the walkway and along the fence making it inviting and peaceful. It resumed the house she had once described to Chuck she had dreamt about once and she wondered if she had any influence on the choice.

Sarah looked down at the files in her hands as she walked away from the window, trying to catch a glimpse of Chuck and went into the kitchen. The CIA had rented the house across from Chucks in order to watch their movements. It was risky considering how close knit the neighborhood was, another odd thing that they would choose to live there, but the CIA high ups deemed it enough of a security risk.

The Intersect was out of Chucks head but it had never been determined or tested how much of the information remained. Chucks capacity for retention was extremely high so anything he flashed on was potentially still available for him to know.

Frankly it had been an oversight on the CIA and NSA to not keep better track of this and she was furious at both of them. He could still be a potential target for enemies who were aware he was the Intersect, as it was plainly right now. It was how she justified to herself that he was with Jill.

She set the files down on kitchen isle and opened the top one. There, a picture of Chuck from the DMV starred up at her with his normal radiant smile. Except instead of his actual name it stated he was Charles Smith. Included in the file was falsified school and employment records as well as a marriage certificate to one Monica Smith for just over eighteen months. There was also a birth certificate for a Lilith Eleanor Smith. The file says they called her Lily.

Now she had a name for the tiny bundle she first saw in that picture Morgan showed her a year ago. From their observations over the past three days it appeared that Chuck spent the most time with her, as he was listed as being a self-employed programmer. They saw him take her for walks, to the park, shopping. Whenever they checked the video feed he was either playing with or teaching her and she was always with him while he worked.

Basically she appeared to be his world, as Sarah always imagined it would be if he had a child.

Jill Roberts, or as her driver's license says, Monica Smith, was a pharmacist at the local grocery store. Even with her working outside the house she appeared to have much less interaction with Lilly except when it came to Chuck. It was odd to watch her as she ignored the child until Chuck was in the room fussing over her.

"Agent Walker, Lady Bird just pulled into his driveway. She appears to be in a hurry." Another Agent informed her. Sarah looked at her watch curiously noting that Jill wasn't due home for another few hours.

Walking quickly she went into the other room where all the video surveillance of the house was set up. Bryce unplugged his head set as she entered so that everyone could hear the audio.

"Chuck!" Jill yelled as she opened the door. Sarah winced at the tone knowing that Chuck had just put Lily down for a nap. "Chuck!" She shouted again fighting to get out of her lab coat.

Chuck appeared at the top of the stairs quickly and told her with annoyance to keep her voice down, but she appeared to not be listening as she tore up the carpet in a corner of the living room. If Chuck was surprised by her actions he didn't show it as he tiredly leaned against the frame of the doorway watching.

"It happened again." He said, not really needing an answer apparently. Jill didn't stop what she was doing as she pulled up a safe and entered the security code into it.

"Bingo, we have the safe, get into position in case they run. " Bryce ordered. The Agents around them filed out to fulfill his order and Sarah stepped closer to the monitors.

"There were several agents at work today. We have to go." She said pulling out a gun and checking the mag. Chuck slumped over to the couch and plopped down heavily, leaning his head against the back. Jill stood up with all the papers from the safe and walked passed him, grabbing a baby bag from under the table by the front window. "Chuck, let's go! They could be on their way here."

"Get ready team, she's making a run." Bryce said.

"We're not going." Chuck said warily lifting his head. Jill paused and looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? If we don't we'll get caught Chuck." She said angrily. Chuck eyed her with a sad expression that tore at Sarah's heart.

"You need to run Jill. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep running." He told her. Jill was deathly silent and still for a moment before she picked up the nearest object and hurled across the room, thankfully not at Chuck.

"No, you knew what you were getting into. You can't leave me." She shouted at him. Chuck stood up then and went over to her, towering over her head. He looked sadly into her eyes, obviously hating what he had to do.

"Jill,"

"Monica, Chuck, its Monica." She walked briskly past him but he grabbed her arm holding her back. "I'm not playing anymore Jill, we can't do this anymore." He said angrily. She twisted out of his grip easily enough showing he didn't put much force into it. She walked a few paces away from him before facing him again.

"We don't' have a choice. I'm wanted for treason. They'll put me in a cell for the rest of my life, of if they're merciful, put me to death. I'm considered a flight risk.

"Which is why you should go Jill." He told her. She was silent watching him, eyes wide, stunned.

"Chuck…No. They'll do the same to you. We have to go." She pleaded. Chuck turned from her and looked out the window in the house Sarah was in. It unnerved her that he appeared to look right where she was. "Chuck?"

"I know." He said then as he turned back to her. "But this isn't the life for a child." Angrily again Jill threw the lamp that was next to her, Chuck barely flinched as it shattered.

"So that's it? You're going to take my daughter away?" Like hell!" She shouted, her face turning angry and red. Chuck bristled at her words.

"You don't care about her. I know what you've done. She's only around because of me. I may be dense but I'm not stupid." He shouted back at her causing her to flinch. Sarah was stunned by how angrily he sounded, never hearing him shout like that.

"You're wrong, I love Lily." She protested but Chuck shook his head slowly and walked away toward that stairs.

"Believe what you want but I know the truth. You should leave now if you plan on escaping before they come." He said calmly taking a step up the stairs. Jill raced to the bottom to stop him.

"And what about you? And lily?" She demanded, getting more hysterical as her world fell apart. Chuck stopped mid step and looked down over her.

"I'm going try and make a deal to allow Ellie and Devon to take custody of her." He said simply. Sarah secretly vowed to herself that she would do everything she could to make that happen if something were to happen to him now.

"That's your plan? You're going to rot in a cell." She shouted at him. Everyone in the room cringed and covered their ears at the loud shriek coming from the nursery as Lily was rudely awaken from her short nap. Chuck calmly turned away and walked up the stairs to comfort her.

'That's what parents do Jill, they sacrifice for their children."

"She's going to run, get into position." Bryce yelled into the mic. Everyone rushed into final positions as Sarah and Bryce continued watching Jill pack stuff into her bag. They watched as she passed by photos of the three of them or of Lily and just grabbed a couple of Chuck. Sarah was livid and curious on what was going on. Hating that Jill didn't seem to care about her daughter, that she's yet again given up something precious with Chuck.

Sarah looked at the monitor next to the one with Jill showing the nursery. A small smile played on her lips as she watched Chuck hold and calm down his daughter. She recognized the anxious look on his face, one she had seen many times in the past when he anticipated something big and bad about to happen.

She could hear lily fussing, obviously able to sense Chuck's mood. She felt her heart beat a little fast at watching them. If she concentrated hard enough she could almost pretend it was their daughter in the room. The feeling of happiness engulfed her as she let that thought float around in her head for a moment, but she let it go just as quickly as it came.

"Target is heading for the door. Requesting orders to intercept." A voice said in her ear. Bryce gave her a look before answering.

"Affirmative. Proceed with caution." Bryce said. They watched as the teams took their final places and proceeded to capture Jill as she came out of the house.

She didn't go quietly much to Sarah's delight. She had dropped her bag and punched the nearest Agent. She then roundhouse kicked the one behind her. They watched as she fought those around her but she had no chance as two other Agents approached her with Tasers and quickly took her down.

"Target has been neutralized. Proceeding into residence to acquire target 2."A voice said causing alarm to Sarah.

"Be careful with him." She blurted out not thinking. She cringed as Bryce gave her a strange look before correcting what she said.

"Target two is unarmed. He's in the nursery. Proceed with caution." Bryce said into the mic before turning back to the search.

"Get your head in the game Sarah. He's a traitor." Bryce ground out not shying away from her angry look. She didn't dignify his comment with a response.

They watched as their team entered the house, thankfully skipping the smoke bomb since there was an infant in the house.

Sarah watched Chuck on the monitor as he heard all the noise outside and finally in the house. Lily began fussing more at the unknown noise around her. She felt bad for having to have her go through this. She watched as the agents stormed up the stairs nosily and burse into the room shouting.

Chuck visibly jumped as the door to lily's room was slammed open and men filled in pointing their guns at him. Chuck stood up slowly, raising his one arm that wasn't holding up screaming child in a display of surrender.

One of the nearby agents approached him and reached out and Chuck hesitantly handed his daughter over to the stranger. Sarah's heart ached as the screams from lily got louder. She squirmed and screeched louder as she reached out to her father who was being pushed roughly to the floor.

She didn't like this; she didn't like this at all. Everything felt wrong. This was Chuck; the sweetest caring man in the world was lying on the floor with his hands being handcuffed behind his back while his daughter screamed at the top of her lungs.

"This is not right." Sarah spoke softly, mostly to herself.

"It may not be right but it's what he earned. He did this to himself." Bryce told her not taking his eyes off the scene. Sarah gave one last glare behind Bryce before she turned and walked away.

She had a call to make.

A/N: This was hard to write. Not writing but typing. What a bitch it is when pesky work gets in the way. ugh. I'm exhausted trying to get this up so next one will probably be sunday if not then weds.

Feel free to harass me on twitter. MissMonk928

Please read and review. Peace yo!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sarah stared through the double paned bullet proof window into the nursery that was located in the center of the CIA building in Langley. It had to be the most secure nursery possibly in the whole country, for who would be stupid enough to attack it surrounded in a building full of Agents who most were the parents of the children in there.

It was for that reason that the youngest children of captured criminals were held there until a more secure situation for them could become available. Sarah had only been there once or twice herself. Most of her missions were abroad or didn't involve children. Only authorized Agents were permitted in there, mostly parents and case leads, and never really in the nursery itself but the outside area only.

Sarah stared through the window watching the children play, though her eyes were glued mostly on the little girl, just over a year and half years of age with dark brown curly hair who currently sat in front of a mess of blocks crying her eyes out. One of the attendants sat on the floor next to her making soft gentle noises and trying to hand her the blocks to play with only to have them taken away from their hands and thrown a few inches away with cries getting louder.

"Did you need something Agent Walker?" A woman's voice startled her out of her own thoughts. She glanced to the left and saw a tall slender woman with red hair standing by the entrance to the nursery. Sarah shook her head no and returned to staring at Lily. The woman closed the door and made sure it was secure and walked over to stand next to Sarah.

"She doesn't look happy." Sarah commented as Lily gave up sitting up and plopped hard on her back, hands in her eyes and she sobbed more. They watched her a few moments before the woman answered.

"Most children in this situation are lie this. Luckily unlike most parents, this one's father was very helpful with information on her. We tried all his tricks and things he said she liked, her favorite songs, foods. He was very worried hearing she was still crying. Everything he told us doesn't seem to be helping and we believe he is genuinely trying to help, but she is one angry little girl." The woman told her.

"Believe me he is trying to help. He wants her happy and healthy." She said without a second guess. She knew Chuck would only want what's best for his baby.

Sarah's heart went out to Lily, who was clearly distressed beyond anything. Her mind ran through options and scenarios on how to get Chuck to her but she knew they were all moot. Chuck was being charged currently for treason. Unless some major plea deal was made he would most likely never get to see her again.

The attendant next to Lilly looked up and motioned for the woman to come back into the nursery. The red headed woman took a deep sigh and had a sad smile on her face.

"Well, it's time to feed the children I better get back in there." She said heading for the door.

"What's going to happen to her?" Sarah asked curiously. The woman stopped and considered staring at Sarah for a second.

"We'll try to get her to eat something first. Her father stated her last meal was at lunch time yesterday and she hadn't eaten anything since. Then hopefully we can get her to rest. Being this hysterical for a long period of time is not good for children and we're worried she'll make herself sick. "She gave a sad look to Sarah. "If she doesn't calm down soon we may have to resort to giving her something so we can at least get fluids in her. She's probably getting dehydrated." Sarah nodded her understand and watched the woman enter the room.

She watched a little longer as the attendants fussed over her. She felt bad for the girl and guilty that she was a part of the reason her world was currently falling apart. Hearing footsteps behind her Sarah sighed, believing it was Bryce and felt annoyance that he would come there.

He was currently at the top of her shit list as he refused to let her have any contact with Chuck. He had ordered her to go handle the director, who wanted an in person update while he got Chuck and Jill settled at the facility and ready for interrogation.

"Which one's Bartowskis?" Casey's deep voice boomed in the nearby empty hall as he stepped up to her. Sarah fought hard not to smile and hug him tightly. Instead she pointed Lily out who had turned on to her stomach with her face buried in the carpet. The woman and the attendant were rubbing circles on her back and running fingers through her hair but to no avail. "Looks like a monster." He growled out waching her cry, Sarah turned to him then.

"She's upset and scared Casey. She's just expressing it." She told him feeling the need to defend the defensless child. Casey just grunted again and muttered about lady feelings. They stood there in silence a few minutes watching the scene unfold before them. "Thank you for coming Casey." She said softly.

"Well when you said Bartowski was arrested and had a kid I had to come see it for myself." He told her. Sarah didn't buy it. She knew he was just as worried about Chuck as she was. "We better get going. I was told that Bartowski was to be interrogated today and we have to stop it before it gets messy."

With that and a last glance they turned from the window and began down the hall to the exit, the only sound was the clacking of their shoes on the marble floor. Sarah was nervous now at the prospect of talking to Chuck again, and of course feeling guilty for abandoning him and now tearing his family apart. Though how much of a family unit they were she didn't know as she thought about the harsh words he said to Jill the day before.

They walked out of the building and Sarah pulled her sunglasses to protect her eyes against its harsh Rays. She followed Casey to his car and getting in the passenger side, fastened her seat belt and urged Casey to get in already knowing he won't tell her any more until he felt they were more secure.

At long last they were on their way to the detention facility where those who committed treasonous acts against the United States were held until they were finished questioning them. That was a lose term. They were interrogated, and sometimes not very nicely. In some cases of treason the need to integrate using more intense methods caused for a transfer outside the US torture jurisdiction.

Sarah was comforted in the smallest amount that knowing Chuck, he would likely not be headed for that fate.

"Larkin there already?" Casey inquired finally breaking the silence that encompassed the car. Sarah took an annoyed sigh at the thought of Bryce again before answering.

"Yeah, he sent me to deal with the director while he took care of Chuck and Jill." She argued with him about that wanting to be there for the interrogations but Bryce pulled rank and sent her away, claiming it would be better if she wasn't there.

"He pulled rank on you eh?" Casey stated teasingly as if he read her thoughts. Sarah turned too glared annoyed at him for a moment before going back to watching the scenery.

"Did you talk to Beckman?" She finally asked. She'd been wanting to know since he arrived in the hall next to her. He paused a few seconds, knowing she was eager for an answer before replying.

"Yeah, and Larkin's not going to like this which makes it even better." He stated with his typical smirk. "It has been decided his case will be quietly dealt with, putting me in the lead."

Anger and annoyance flared through Sarah for a second. She and Bryce had been on this case for three years. She felt stupid a second later however remembering Chuck and that she was glad that Bryce wasn't in charge anymore.

The whole chuck thing with Bryce had been pissing her off for year. He kept the claim that he was Chuck's friend, but he kept doing things and saying horrible things that hurt Chuck. His harsh words of his being a traitor and deserved what he got still bounced angrily around in her head.

"Well boss, what else did she say?" Sarah teased him trying to distract her own mind.

"Well to say Beckman was stunned would be an understatement. I think she may be more in denial then you." He told her.

"I'm not in denial." She protested indigently. She could tell Casey rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever you say Walker. But basically Bartowski is getting a sweet plea deal. And depending on whatever he can give us he could very well walk out of there with minimum constraints. Beckman mentioned something about an ankle monitor."

"I don't understand." Sarah said confused, though not displeased to hear it.

"The General doesn't believe that Bartowski had really done anything except be with Jill. And considering what secrets he could still retain in the brain of his the high ups don't want to risk him being in a position to spill said secrets whether intentional or not. Which is why we're stopping the integration and doing it ourselves. You know he's a wimp when it comes to pain. They show him one needle and he'll be spilling his secrets faster than Grimes shoveling down Sizzling Shrimp.

The reference to Morgan brought a smile to Sarah's face, and her stomach to growl for Sizzling Shrimp. They rode the rest of the way in silence before eventually pulling up to the big imposing building. It was large with few windows and was surrounded by high fences, walls and armed guards.

It made Sarah sick knowing that someplace inside that building Chuck was in a dark cell waiting to be questioned. He'd be handcuffed and locked up and knowing him freaking out.

They passed security fairly easily with just flashing the badges. Casey informed her that Beckman was calling ahead so they could get there quickly. Exiting the vehicle Sarah took a moment to breathe deeply and compose herself as Casey came around and they entered the building.

The halls were mostly empty and hallow as they walked briskly down it, passing several check points along the way. They were nearing the end of the corridor on the left when Bryce came out stomping angrily towards them.

"What the hell is the meaning of this? What have you done?" He said harshly to Sarah. Casey put his hand on Bryce's chest and forced him back a step.

"Back off Larkin." He growled but Bryce kept his eyes on Sarah.

"I've been taken off lead on this. Why did you call the NSA?" he bit out.

"Bryce, I had to its-"

"Chuck. I get it. Holier then though angel perfect Chuck. When are you going to get your head out of the clouds and into the game? He's a traitor." His voice echoed as it raised and bounced off the walls. Sarah was taken aback by his tone and pissed off that he would have the nerve to speak to her like that.

"It's a matter of national security moron. Now move!" With that Casey roughly shoved Bryce aside to enter the door he had just come out of. Sarah resisted the urge to sucker punch Bryce in the face and settled for a glower and followed Casey.

The room she entered was dark and had chairs for people to watch and electronic equipment for recording the interrogations. She glanced at the two way window into the interrogation room and her heard beat and extra beat as she saw Chuck sitting in the other room facing the window.

He sat at the table; his handcuffed hands that were attached to the table in front of him were raised to cover his face. She wished loudly in her mind for him to lower them so she could finally get a real look at him.

She had wanted to be there when they brought him out of the house and put him in the fan. She has wanted to give him some kind of assurance buy Bryce had ordered her to begin shutting down the op. She wondered idly if Chuck even knew that she and Bryce were involved in his case.

"Where have you been getting your information?" An angry voice came from the speakers loudly, startling her from her thoughts. She startled a moment before finally noting the Agent that was in the room with Chuck. Chuck didn't give any response till the Agent slammed his fist on the table causing him to jump slightly. Finally he lowered his hands and gave Sarah her first real look at him that she had been craving.

He looked exhausted and worn, face stubble from not shaving and his short hair was a mess, mostly likely from Chuck running his fingers nervously though his hair as he usually did when nervous. But Sarah was most focused on the split lip that was still slightly bleeding. A growl from beside her told her that Casey had also noticed the wound and was not happy about it. Roughing up prisoners was a time honored tradition however Chuck had been under Casey's protection for two years and seeing someone hurt his former charge did not make him happy.

"Nice job Larkin. You must feel great beating up your old roommate." Casey growled at him. He turned to leave the room before Bryce could comment. A moment later the door of the interrogation room was slammed open and he ordered the Agent out with a bark.

"Oh Casey, of god, I'm so happy you're here." Chuck stuttered out standing up best he could with being tethered to the table.

"Sit down Bartowski." Casey barked to which Chuck immediately plopped back into the hard chair. Casey turned to the mirror, seemingly to look right at Sarah. "Turn off the equipment." He ordered.

"What the- Leave it. That's not protocol." Bryce said annoyed to the technicians. They looked at Sarah who gave a slight not and they complied shutting down the boards in front of them. Bryce glowered at her.

"If you have an issue take it up with General Beckman." Sarah said knocking on the window to inform Casey of it being done.

Casey circled Chuck a few times, obviously trying to make him nervous, something he really didn't need to do as Chuck was already on edge. Sarah knew that even though he'll probably be free soon they still had to get the information from him.

"Please Casey, I'll tell you anything you want, everything I know." Chuck started. Casey stopped pacing and turned the chair around that was across from Chuck and sat down.

"Then start talking Bartowski." He said. Chuck foundered for a second before he could speak.

"I want a deal first." He said grimacing at making a demand. Sarah presumed Casey gave him that knowing smirk.

"You think you're in a position to barging Bartowski? You're being held in a high security facility on charges of treason. So far that'll get you life imprisonment. And who else knows what we'll come up with to charge you with. The day's still young and they have yet to interrogate Ms. Roberts. Or should I call her Mrs. Bartowski?" Sarah didn't like Casey threatening Chuck, but she crossed her arms over her chest and watched silently.

She saw Chuck gulp nervously and he started to twiddle his fingers in that nervous way that he always did until the rattling of the cuffs on the table made him stop. He stared at Casey defiantly for a moment despite how confident he didn't feel.

"I want a deal" He told him firmly and tried sitting back in this chair. They sat in silence for a few moments each gaging the other.

"Alright, I'll bite, what kind of deal are you going to try for." Casey said amused now. Chuck eyed him warily for a few moments before taking.

"It's for my daughter, Lily. I want her to be raised by my sister and her husband." He stated firmly. It wasn't a surprise; everyone had predicted that was what he coveted the most for. Casey pretended to think about it for a few minutes.

"That's it? So demands for release, transfers?" Chuck shook his head.

"My daughter is innocent in all of this, she had no idea what is going on. I want her to be raised in a loving environment. If possible I want her to never know about me and Jill." Chuck head lowered at that, obviously sadden at the prospect that his daughter would never know him.

"You aren't her only parent you know Bartowski. Roberts has a say too, well, neither of you do but how do you think she'll feel that you're giving her daughter away." Chuck scowled at Casey for that comment and Sarah took an inadvertent step back, never seeing such a hateful look on his face before.

"What I can give you will negate any fake concern for Lily that she'll play on. She does not care about our daughter, only how to use her to keep me." He growled out. Casey and Chuck had a staring contest for a few moments before Chuck finally gave in and let his features slacken. "Casey, I just want her to be happy. I'm not asking for a miracle, just, let my sister adopt her."

Casey stared a few more moments gaging Chuck before he nodded once and stood up to leave.

"I'll see what I can do" he said heading for the door.

"In writing Casey. No false promises. I know how you guy work. I want it in writing and signed before I give you anything. And trust me; what I have on Jill is worth it." Casey gave one last nod before exiting.

Sarah watched as Chuck slumped forward tiredly, burring his face once again in his hands. Casey walked into the observation room with Sarah and Bryce, both watching him for his next move.

"I'll call Beckman see about getting that deal and the girl transferred to his sister. You Larkin, make sure he gets taken to his room and gets a good meal and maybe a shower. He's starting to smell ripe."

With that Casey nodded at Sarah and left the room pulling out his phone. Sarah turned back to the observation window and watched as a guard came in to unlatch the cuffs and walk him back to his cell. She wanted so badly to just go out there and wrap her arms around him but she knew now was not the time for that.

"I can't believe you called Casey in on this Sarah. He has no business being here." Bryce growled angrily at her, arms crossed watching as Chuck was dragged from the room. Sarah gave an internal huff as she faced him.

"It's about the intersect Bryce. It's still national security."

"I'm the Intersect Sarah. Not Chuck. And you are here to be my partner. "With that he turned and walked away leaving Sarah to her own thoughts.

She wasn't sure what do about Bryce. She fed up with him long before now but with Chuck in the picture now she was even more so. She couldn't wait for this whole thing to be over and done with. She hoped everything would work out in Chuck's favor and he would be free.

She was startled from her reverie as the door opened again and Casey entered putting his phone in his pocket. He looked at her with as much a smile as he could do and she knew he carried good news.

"Beckman is signing the deal to give his sister custody of the kid. She seemed very interested however to what else he had to say, so she's drafting up a deal to offer him if what he tells us is as good as he seems to think it is."

Sarah was intrigued by this. At least he's getting what he wants but what else was the government willing to give him in exchange for information.

"What kind of deal?" She asked, curiosity peaked.

"What I told you about before Walker. He'll need to use an ankle monitor for the rest of his life so we can track him but he walks free." He said pleased. Sarah was stunned.

"I know you said that but I really didn't believe it. Why are they putting so much faith what he can tell us is worth it?" She asked him cautiously.

"I don't know. As annoyed as she was with Bartowski so much she does have a lot of faith in his intelligence. And by the sounds of it, he wasn't entirely with Roberts because he loved her, but because he had no choice. He might have used his brains to come up with some way to capture incriminating evidence." Casey stated. Sarah thought back to the day before he was captured.

"He knew he would be caught and he was going to make a deal for Lily. He has evidence to trade. It's the only way. He was very confident about it." Casey nodded.

"So let's let him stew for a little bit and then bring him back and lay it out before him and let's hear his tale." Casey paused for a moment. "And you should be in there with me."

"I can't." She said immediately, hating herself for being so quick. She had wanted nothing but to run up to Chuck the second she saw him a few days ago at the park and now her opportunity comes up and she wants nothing more than to hide further.

"It's not an option Walker. I need you there." She held her breath for a second then nodded. Casey stepped closer to her personal space and she fought the urge to step back. "I know what you did Sarah, leaving him. I stayed a few extra days cleaning up and I saw how devastated he was that you left. But he didn't hate you. He understood."

Sarah's mind raced at that. Of Chuck understanding that she had left him. She felt like crying but she held it in till she was alone.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, and I did go back." She told him, Casey just nodded.

"Don't let this Jill thing get in the way. We have a case to solve, information to gather and when this is over, I recommend that you don't blow it again if he gives you the chance."

With that Casey stepped back, giving her a final look and turned to exit the room.

A/N: Finally. Had this done saturday but was out sunday. Next one in a day or two. Its going to be The Tale Of Chuck Bartowski. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone Thank you ALL who have reviewed my story so far. It enocourages me to right a bit faster.

Chapter 4

Sarah was nervous as she stood outside interrogation room five a few hours later. She had taken Casey's advice and grabbed something to eat and took, or tried to take a power nap. She wasn't able to sleep but the point was she tried.

This would be the first time she would see Chuck face to face. To be in the same room as him. To be able to touch him if she could. She knew that wouldn't be allowed so she decided to take the few extra moments she had now to get herself together.

She could hear Casey inside waiting for her, probably pacing back and forth cracking his knuckles. She knew she couldn't stall anymore and was just about to open the door when footsteps coming down the hall stopped her.

She glared as she saw Bryce Larkin stride towards her in his normal confident manner, one hand holding a tray of coffee while the other held a bag of what looked like donuts.

"What are you doing here Bryce?" Sarah asked cautiously as he approached her. He gave her his trade mark smirk as he stopped in front of her.

"I may not be lead but this is my case anymore but I intend to be there." He told her and Sarah shook her head no.

"You can watch from observation. Casey wants him and I in there." She told him blocking his way. Bryce gave a knowing smile.

"I just got a call from the General stating that I as the Intersect should be present at his interrogation. Now let's go, we're running late." With that Sarah rolled her eyes and turn towards the door opening it.

Sarah stopped in the doorway as she captured her first glimpse of Chuck there in front of her with nothing between them but air. His head was buried in his arms and he was slumped on the table, his breath even as if sleeping. She wanted to go over there and wrap her arms around him and kiss him, apologizeing over and over for leaving him.

However a shove from behind as Bryce came in brought her back to reality and she gave him a glare as she walked further into the room.

"What are you doing here Larkin?" Casey growled out causing Chuck to jump up and look around the room. Sarah watched him intently as he got his barring's staring wide eyed at Bryce for a moment before he finally slid his eyes over to her.

The second their eyes met it was as if she was hit with lightening. She could see everything in his eyes as she always could, the fear, and worry, regret and anguish. She wondered how much she had put into him that would make him look so sadly at her.

"Beckman wanted me here Casey. If you have a problem with that take it up with her." He said defiantly as he sat down in one of the chairs across from Chuck.

Sarah barley heard any of their further arguments as she held onto Chuck's gaze. She felt herself flush slightly at how intently he looked her over, the same way he always did after a mission when he didn't think she noticed. Looking for any imperfections that may have happened during the battle, but finding none he gave her a shy smile.

"Sarah." He said simply, her name on his lips causing goose bumps on her skin. She was gone, she knew it. She would do anything to get him out of here and free.

"Alright enough of the googley eyes. Bartowski here is your deal, signed by the General." Casey slapped the document down in front of Chuck breaking his eye contact with Sarah as he looked down at the papers before him. He opened it quickly and looked through it.

"When will she be given to Ellie?" He asked as he read the document. Casey sat in the last chair on the side holding out a pen to him.

"One Lilith Eleanor Smith will be handed over to Eleanor Faye Woodcomb within two days' time. Once you sign these documents we will have someone contact your sister and she'll come and get the kid." He stated setting the pen down on the document.

"It's Bartowski. Lily Bartowski." He told them signing the paper.

"Birth certificate says Smith." Bryce cut in but backed off with a glare from Casey. Once the paper was signed Chuck sat up straight and pushed it towards Casey.

"It was a fake. Ellie has her real one. It's to further the cover." He explained. Sarah figured as much and tried not to roll her eyes at Bryce's lack of making a connection.

"So Ellie is aware that you were off with a woman wanted for treason? That would-"

"Shut up Larkin. You were requested to be here but you are not to speak, do you hear me." Casey barked at him walking to the door and knocking on it. A hand reached out and he passed off Chuck's deal to be processed. Walking back around him he sat down next to Sarah and glared at Chuck.

"now start talking Bartowski." He grunted. Chuck thought for a moment on where to start.

"What do you want to know?" He asked. Nobody was quite sure where to start; so many questions needed answers.

"Why don't you start from the beginning Chuck. How did you get into this mess?" Sarah told him gently, leaning against the table eagerly awaiting his tale. Chuck took a deep breath and she could see the struggle within him and the guilt he felt over everything that happened.

Finally he released his breath and he stared down at the table, unable to make eye contact with anyone, to see their reaction to how badly his life had gone further off track.

"After you guys left I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I had quit the Buy More, I wasn't the Intersect anymore and the girl I wanted-"He stopped then and looked up at Sarah for a second and she felt shame at leaving him.

"Well it doesn't matter. Things fell apart for several months after that. Luckily I had enough money left over from Ellies wedding that it didn't cause any hardship on me or my sister but I had basically given up on everything.

About six months after Jill showed up. She told me that she had watched for several weeks before she approached me, making sure my security was gone. I was so angry she showed after everything she had done and after I had risked my freedom to let her go. but she was the only one who knew about me and the CIA so I kind of clung to her for a few days.

She was kind and loving like she had been before. I told her everything I could, nothing classified or anything she didn't already know but I did tell her about Sarah."

"Nice going Sarah." Bryce muttered to her taking a drink of his coffee. Sarah ignored him already wrapped up in Chuck's tale.

"I was stupid and we spent the night together and the next day I told her that I couldn't, I didn't want to be with her. That it was a mistake and I told her she has to go before someone found out she was there. I didn't know if someone was still watching me and I didn't want her to get caught again. So after much arguing she left.

She came back seven months later, very, pregnant."

"She's a traitorous scumbag Bartowski did you get a paternity test?" Casey asked him to which Chuck nodded his acknowledgement.

"Of course I did. This was Jill. I didn't trust her at all. So I talked Ellie into setting it up with a doctor friend of hers off the record and it did turn out to be mine. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't know what she was doing either. She was on the run; she couldn't take a baby around with her.

I offered to take custody of it. Being it was seven months she obviously wanted to keep it so I told her, I would raise the child. But she said no. She said if I wanted to be part of the child's life I had to go with her. She would not give up her child.

I was so torn. I didn't want her, I knew what it would mean to be with her. But I couldn't leave my child. I didn't know what would happen to it and I had to protect it, from Jill and whatever stupid thing she ended up doing.

So I went with her."

"You should have let her go Chuck. You know she would have just dropped it off on your doorstep a few months later. She can't care for anything." Bryce told him, not shying away from the glares.

"I couldn't risk that Bryce, could you? It's my child"

"What did you tell Ellie?" Sarah asked curiously. "I'm guessing you stayed close during the last of her pregnancy and she must know you're on the run." Chucks face flushed slightly and she knew he had told her a lie. She wondered not for the first time how they made it two years with his lack of ability to lie properly.

"I told Ellie about the CIA. Not all of it of course, just that I was an asset. I had told her that I was going to take off so that you guys wouldn't be able to find me." He told them ashamed. Sarah wasn't totally surprised, knowing from Morgan that they knew about him being part of the CIA.

"So you compromised Sarah and me so you can take off with your little girlfriend." Casey grunted annoyed but Chuck just rolled his eyes.

"Compromised? Please, you two left, without goodbyes may I add. I doubted either of you would show your faces again and probably changed your names so really, you weren't that compromised." He said that staring at Sarah and it was with that she knew that Morgan had told him about her looking for him.

"Yeah yeah. So you lied to your sister by telling her the truth. And she just let you go? I find that hard to believe too." Casey said.

"Yeah well, it did cost a lot. Like my father telling her about him. After that she was on board. My father helped me. As you know he's a master at hiding out. He taught me a lot of tricks and gave me things to help me hide and detect when people were close.

I wanted to tell him about Jill but she said not to. I wanted to call you guys or something but, she was with Lily all the time. She threatened-" Chuck paused for a second as tears formed in his eyes and he choked up a bit. He remained silent for a couple moments as he tried to gain control of himself.

"She said if she were to be caught she would kill herself and take Lily with her. And I couldn't let that happen, so I went along with her, keeping her safe in order to protect Lily.

After about six months on the run I was ready to go home. I wanted to turn Jill in and just take Lily and go back to california to Ellie and start living my life again. I planned it very thoroughly. I had to get Lily away. The plan was to take her out to the park, something I did every day. My dad was meeting me there. He occasionally popped up from time to time. He said he missed out on a lot of our growing up he wanted to at least be there in some way for his grandchildren.

I was going to tell him the truth about Jill and have him take Lily far away until I called to have her take away. However Jill must have found out because the day before it was all to go down, Lily got sick. Very very sick."

"that doesn't mean she knew Chuck. Children get sick don't they?" Sarah asked him, but he shook his head.

"At first I didn't suspect anything and I took her to the hospital. It flared up really fast, within an hour or so. Jill told me not to but I called Ellie, I was so scared. They said it was like a flu bug but it had some properties that they've never seen in the strain.

Ellie approached me one day when Jill was at home, she didn't spend much time at the hospital, afraid she'd get noticed. Ellie said there was something really odd about the strain that it was somehow engineered and there were unknown properties in Lily's blood stream.

That's when I suspected that Jill knew I was going to leave her. She had said she'd die and take lily with her."

"Wait, you think Jill gave her the virus?" Bryce said incredulous. But Chuck just nodded.

"She's a microbiologist Bryce. She could very well engineer a virus. That night I went home to Jill after Lily had fallen asleep at the hospital. I didn't want to leave her alone but Ellie was there so I left at her insistence to get some rest. I told Jill that after Lily gets better we should leave again since we've been seen a lot. That now with the hospital visit, it makes us more known. She agreed.

Three days later Lily is fine, miraculously cured. And we left."

"She planted something in the baby to keep you there." Casey surmised.

"And it worked. The next time I talked to my father he told me, he hacked the test results from the lab at the hospital and he said they were inactive currently but that they could become active at any time. He shared my suspicion that someone had done this to her, and that's when I told him the truth about Jill.

After that he began watching Jill more closing, tracing her moves and such. He surmised she was working for the Ring. I knew at some point then that we would be caught and I had to come up with some way to get Lily away and with Ellie. I figured if I was caught then Jill wouldn't care where Lily was. So with the help of my father we began gathering evidence.

"You were going to get yourself caught by the CIA? You knew you would be charged with teason for being with Jill." Sarah stated alarmed.

"I placed a bug on her computer that would track all communications and also one in her phone that would record conversations. All the information would be sent to my Dads safe house for him to keep until such a time I would finally need it. He has it all. A lot of your tips for capturing The Ring came from all this. I originally wanted to save it all but I couldn't. I knew that some of the information was essectial so we send in tips."

"Did you know we were coming?" Sarah asked him. He paused for a moment.

"Yeah, my dad tapped into the feed from the park. He'd been following and tracking our moves since Lily's illness. There is a camera at the park that is on at night for security and he tried to tap into but it was already being used. He knew you were there. And I knew you were in the house across the street. As far as we know Jill didn't know you were there until she came home that day. She was nowhere near Lily so she should be safe. "

"So that's your story? You were depressed, fucked a traitor, got her knocked up and then got stuck with her for a year and half because she potentially gave your daughter a deadly virus that she would activate if you leave?" Casey said surmising the story.

Chuck thought for a moment his eyes going up in his head as he replayed Casey's words, nodding the whole way.

"Yeah that's how it went." He said still nodding.

"Bartowski, you idiot." Casey said much to Sarah's annoyance.

"Well looks like we have everything we need and your daughter will be safe and happy. We just need to aquire the information Origon has. You were way over your head Chuck and you screwed up. When are you going to learn to leave the spy work to the spies?" Bryce said standing up to get ready to leave.

"When you learn to stop trying to control people's lives." Chuck bit out. Bryce looked at him slighty stunned, never having been spoken to by Chuck that way, the most mild mannered man on the planet.

"I didn't control your life Chuck. I tried to help you, and this is the thanks I get?" Chuck stared at him incredulous.

"Help me? This is what you call help? You get me kicked out of Stanford, send me government secrets and now you're arresting me and you call this help? Fuck Bryce, if you help me anymore I could be dead. You are the most unhelpful person I've ever had the misfortune to meet you selfish arrogant asshole. And that includes Lester and Jeff" Chuck spat out angrily. Bryce just smirked and leaned over towards him.

"Say what you want Chuckles, you are going to jail for treason, you'll never see your daughter again, and I get the girl. So tell me. Who is the loser now? Still you Chuck. Always you. " Chuck tried to stand up to attack Bryce but was stopped by the Chain he was attached to and Casey holding onto his arm.

"Larkin back off. " He shouted. Sarah sat there stunned that Bryce had said such horrible things and was glad that she had left her gun in the other room. Bryce just tipped his hand and went to leave but was stopped as Casey called him.

Casey tossed down another stack of papers in front of Chuck who looked down at them curiously as he sat back down. He began flipping through it eyes growing wider.

"What is this Casey?" He asked looking stunned. Sarah took one look over the table and knew it was the other deal, the one to set him free.

"Get us in contact with Orion to collect the evidence you've gathered and this deal is yours Bartowski." He told him.

"What deal? He's already signed one giving his daughter away." Bryce said confused, but Casey just grinned his knowing smirk.

"Yes well this one is dropping all charges of treason and other criminal intent. In short, he's set free."

"He's a traitor!"

"He's a good person stuck in a bad situation and he has been found by the General the NSA and Director of the CIA to be innocent of all charges Larkin."

"This time stay the hell out of it." Chuck bit out as he continued flipping pages.

"We'll see about this. This isn't how it works and you two know it." With that Bryce opened the door and excited much to everyones delight.

Sarah was elated that Casey had done this. She knew he wouldn't have unless he felt it was earned and deserved but nonetheless she was thankful. She watched as Chuck signed in all the appropriate places and Casey left the room to go process them and get them signed.

Sarah and Chuck were in the interrogation room alone, each lost in their own thoughts, the silence stretching out before them, not uncomfortable.

"What happens now?" Chuck asked her softly and she looked up to him. She was startled by how raw his eyes were, how exhausted he still looked.

"Well, we have to wait for the papers to be signed and for you to hold up your end, putting us in contact with your father. But after that, you're free to go." Sarah told him with a smile. "I say one more night here."

Chuck slumped back in his chair, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. She took that moment to finally look him over from head to torso at least. She determined that he looked good with stubble and if he let his beard grow he it would look good on him. She frowned at noticing how thin he was emphasizing his lankiness', but he'd been under a lot of stress lately and she knew how he reacted to stress.

"Is Lily ok? Nobody will tell me how she is. That lady came in last night asking me questions but said she was still crying. That's, that's no good. She'll get dehydrated and get a fever." He inquired sadly, eyes down cast as he thought about his daughter.

"I saw her this morning; she's not a happy camper Chuck. But she'll be alright soon. They're taking good care of her." She assured him and reached out across the table to his hand. He turned his palm upside down to hold hers and she couldn't stop the shudder that ran through her body.

"I'm sorry all this happened Sarah." He told her finally looking at her. She narrowed her brow confused. "Morgan, a year ago told me you came looking for me. I wanted so bad to contact you. He gave me your number, but…"

"You couldn't, for Lily. I understand Chuck. It's alright now. You and Lily are safe, and Jill is going away for a very very long time." She assured him. Chuck squeezed her hand in thanks at her reassurance.

They sat in silence a few more moments just holding hands, she wanted to go around the table and sit with him but decided for professional reasons to stay where she was and just enjoy the contact she had.

There was so much she wanted to say to him, so much lost time to make up for. But there would be time enough for that she decided. He was free; The Ring was all but gone. She swore to herself that she would do everything in her power to get her chance with Chuck now.

That was, unless after all this time, after everything that happened, he decided he didn't want Sarah Walker in his life.

A/N: Well there you have it. the End...just kidding. Hope that clears up some of whats happened and his tale was interesting. I feel let down a bit but thats ok. Theres stll more to come! Please Review if you wish.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I was asked why I don't wait a few days between posts to build anticipation like most other authors and the answer is this: You don't wait for the next chapter when reading a book. I'm trying to tell a story and I hope you all enjoy it!. here's the next chapter.

Chapter 5

Sarah paced outside the door they were currently holding Chuck in at the detention facility. He had been released an hour ago after they obtained a download from Orion the previous night but for whatever reason it was taking them an awfully long time to finally let him go. She was kicked out of the room he was in with the excuse that he had to change for the hideous orange they had forced him in, to his clothes that were taken from him at time of entry, but it had been twenty minutes and she knew for a fact he did not take that long to get dressed.

That and it's not like she hadn't seen almost all of him already at one point or another.

Regardless she paced outside waiting for him. She had promised to take him over to Langley to gather his daughter and to a nice lunch after he admitted that Jill had forced him into a mostly vegetarian diet. She cringed at that knowing how much he loved his cheeseburgers and meatball marinara from Subway.

Finally the door opened revealing Chuck and it took her a second to get her wits about her. She had seen him in the outfit before, a plain green t-shirt with jeans that showed off his long lanky legs but she could never seem to get enough of how clothes hung on him. That and she decided to talk him out of anything orange ever again.

"Sorry, my mind wandered for a few minutes in there. I'm ready to go now." He said stepping up to her. She turned and headed out of the facility, signing him out as he followed.

The car ride was silent but not uncomfortable with Chuck staring out the window. She could tell by the way his leg bounced that he was nervous or anxious about something but she wasn't sure if she should ask.

"Is she ok?" He asked her finally turning from the scenery. Sarah gave him a quick glance before answering.

"Lily? Yeah I called last night and again this morning. They gave her something the night before to calm her down and it worked. "She answered. Chuck nodded his head.

"Good. " He stated and turned back towards the window. They drove in silence again for a few more minutes.

"So what are you going to do now?" She asked him eager to hear his plans now that he was away from Jill. Chuck thought for a moment before answering.

"We still have the apartment in Burbank. I was thinking of taking Lily and going back there. Maybe actually work at the Buy More since Morgan already has me on the payroll as sorts." He said thinking aloud.

Sarah winced at that imagining his life when he got back. It would be right back to where he was when she left except this time he has a kid to care for.

"Chuck, you are an intelligent person with a lot of potential other than working for the Buy More." She started out deciding her next words carefully. "You are meant for great things, you just have to reach for them."

Chuck smiled at her and her heart melted. She wanted to see that smile every day for the rest of her life. She internally began kicking herself again for leaving him or at least not explaining things to him. Not for the first time since hearing his tale she wondered if everything would have been different if she had listened to her heart instead of her instincts.

"Thank you Sarah for the compliment and trust me I, definitely have more I want to do now, or try. But for now I have to go with what I know and go for security. It's not just me anymore."

And he was right as Sarah played his words in her head. He now had a child to provide for.

"What about you? What are you up to after this?" He asked her hesitantly. Sarah thought for a moment on what her plans were.

Her first order of business after making sure Chuck was settled was to pay a visit to the Director of the CIA. She was still under contract for another six months but after that she was free. She had already decided after this round she would give up field work. Another thing she had to discuss with the Director was Bryce Larkin and not wanting to work with him any longer.

"I don't know yet. Maybe take a vacation." She said thinking. She could use a vacation, in a nice sunny location.

Finally after what felt like hours they pulled up to the building that housed the CIA. Chuck unbuckled his seatbelt and quickly got out as Sarah rushed around the car to stand by him. She watched him as he took in the big intimidating building and she wondered not for the first time what was going on in his mind.

"You ok Chuck?" She asked him softly. He nodded his head.

"I was just thinking that someplace in there is my daughter and I'm on my way to rescue her. And then we're going to start our lives over." He told her. He finally looked her in the eye and she could see sadness in them. "I hate Jill for everything she's done, but I can't help but feel sad for my daughter, she'll never get to know her mother."

Sarah reached out and wrapped her arm around his and entwined her fingers with his own. It was an intimate move and she was aware of how uncomfortable it could get very quickly if rejected but Chuck just held her fingers tightly and looked down at their hands.

"I know you feel a loss from your parents leaving you Chuck. But sometimes, it's for the best that the parent isn't there. She has you and that's all she needs." She told him earnestly and could tell he agreed.

"But what do I tell her about her mother when she asks? She needs a woman in her life." he said.

"She has Ellie. She raised you didn't she? In my opinion she's the best mother in the world." She told him with a bright smile. Chuck laughed and blushed slightly at the compliment. "Come on, let's go get her." Sarah urged pulling him along with her.

As much as she didn't want to Sarah let go of his hand as soon as they approached the building. She held open the door to him and directed him over towards the entrance where she signed him in. She could see his nervousness at being there by the way he looked around and the slight shaking of his features. She wondered idly as she signed him in what he had to be afraid.

Once signed in she walked beside him down many halls that lead to the nursery of the CIA where his daughter was currently being kept. She had to hide her smile as she noticed he seemed to pick up speed at the sounds of children playing as they neared the nursery.

They stopped in front of the big window displaying the children; Chuck immediately pressed himself up to it to look inside looking around for his until he spotted her. Much to Sarah's dismay the poor little girl was lying on the floor, not crying anymore thankfully but her eyes were wet and she looked very miserable.

Sarah startled slightly at the loud tap at the window from Chuck as he tried to get her attention. She stepped forward to stop him but he did it on his own as Lily saw him and crawled over to the window and started crying again. Her heart ached as the little girl got on her knees and banged on the glass trying to reach Chuck.

"Excuse me may I help you?" The same woman with the rest hair who came out yesterday said exiting the door. She looked angrily at the two of them before her features relaxed at recognizing them both.

"Here are the papers to release Lily Bartowski into her father's care." Sarah said handing the woman an envelope holding the papers. She took it out and read it over nodding her assessment.

"Alright everything is in order. Please sign at the bottom Mr. Bartowski and I will go get your daughter." She said. Chuck took the paper and the pen Sarah offered and using the window he signed his name at the bottom.

They both waited eagerly as the woman went inside and watched through the glass as she picked up the screaming child, who proceeded to squirm and reach for Chuck through the window and bring her out.

Lily's screams got softer as they left the sight of the window but became instantly louder as she was brought out. Her angry frustrated cries echoing along the empty corridor. Immediately Chuck reached out and grabbed her from the woman's struggling arms and wrapped his tightly around her and held him as close as possible without squishing the life out of her.

Tears formed in Sarah's eyes as she witnessed the reunion of Chuck and Lily, watching Chuck fall to his knees onto the hard floor, tears falling form his own eyes as he cradled and soothed his child. It felt like such a private family moment that Sarah wished to give them some privacy but the rules of leaving guests alone in the building kept her standing beside him.

Finally Chuck looked up to Sarah, eyes shining with tears and a small smile on his face.

"Thank you." He said softly to her and reached out one hand to hold hers. She grabbed it and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

An hour and half later Sarah sat in a small restaurant near her apartment across from Chuck. She watched him as he talked on his phone to his sister; his daughter held tightly to his chest, face squished in his neck fast asleep.

"I know I'm sorry Ellie." He said into the phone. Sarah wondered what she was saying to him to make him look so guilty and contrite.

"Everything fine now. I know they told you to come but I have her now." "Yeah I know." "I was able to get a flight out tomorrow."

Sarah took a sip of her coffee in front of her watching him. He looked so comfortable talking on the phone covered with his daughter, as if he'd done it dozens of times before. She thought idly if someday she would look that natural with a child in her arms, talking to family or anyone in general.

"Ok Ellie I'm gonna go now." "She's asleep right now." "I love you too."

With that Chuck hung up the phone and set it down on the table. He looked down at his daughter and lifted her up slightly to move her to the other side of him, tucking her arms in between their bodies. Sarah thought for a second that she would wake up as she moved her head and made a sound but she went back to sleep.

"She must be really tired; you jiggle her around so much I don't know how she sleeps." Sarah commented. It was true, Chuck moved her all over the place as he tried to get comfortable or they were moving from one location to another but once the little girl was asleep she was out.

"No, well yeah. She's exhausted I can tell, and she's running a bit hot, but she's always been a heavy sleeper. Which is good cause I never left her with Jill so she had to go everywhere with me." He said taking a bite of his cheese burger with one hand. His eyes rolled in the back of his head in ecstasy.

"You must have been so lonely. With only Jill and Lily. I mean you said you had your dad but how often was he really around?" She inquired watching him eat. Chuck swallowed his food and took a drink of his Pepsi, again his eyes rolled back slightly as if in heaven.

"Well after Lily got sick he was around a lot. I did talk to my sister and play Call of Duty with Morgan but yeah, for the most part it was kind of lonely."

"I can't imagine how you did it Chuck. I mean, me I could do, but you, well you're a social butterfly." She teased, heart thumping at his smile.

"It definitely was. As a rule we stayed to ourselves which was really hard. Do you have any idea what kind of magnet a kid is at a playground? And those mothers are absolutely crazy. I think Lily is set up with at least ten future husbands."

They shared a laugh as the waitress came over and laid the bill down. Sarah immediately snapped it up and took her wallet out of her purse.

"My treat for putting you in prison in the first place." She said handing the card to the waitress who gave her a weird look before wandering off.

"You were only doing your job Sarah. And it's what I wanted remember. I can't blame you for it. I could never blame you." They stared at each other for several minutes after that in comfortable silence, letting the noise from the small restaurant cover roll over them.

Too soon the waitress brought back Sarah's card breaking the spell and they both blinked as reality encompassed them both. Sarah shifted in her seat for a second before risking a glance at Chuck again.

"Well, Sarah. Can you drop us off at the nearest hotel? I think this one is ready for bed." He said softly as he rubbed Lily's back. Sarah shook her head.

"Nope! You're staying with me tonight and then I'll take you to the airport in the morning." Sarah said to which Chuck blanched a little.

"You? As in, your home? Personal home?" He asked unsure. Sarah laughed at his expression.

"Yeah Chuck as in my home. Though how personal it is I don't know. I don't spend much time there. "She admitted standing up. Chuck followed suit at a slower pace considering his load he was caring.

She lead him back out to her car and allowed him to buckle Lily into the car seat she had borrowed from the CIA Nursery before they headed over to her apartment.

Chuck spent the whole time as they entered her building gawking, eyes wide as he carried his daughter. She refrained from laughing outright at him until they got to her front door. She put the key in the lock and turned it, opening the door and turning on the light next to it. Chuck stood in the door way with his mouth opened wide.

"You can come in Chuck." She said lightly taking her coat off and tossing it on a chair. He came in slowly and looked around.

"You weren't wrong about it being impersonal" Chuck commented walking in and looking around. Sarah felt embarrassed for a second before she saw his teasing smile.

"Well like I said, I don't spend much time here. I'm usually out on a mission or whatever us spies do." She said. Chuck nodded his understanding.

"Or out with Bryce?" He said softly. Sarah was taken slightly aback by his forwardness and opened her mouth to say something. "I'm sorry, Sarah that was uncalled for. Where can I set this monster down at?" He asked her indicating Lily in his arms.

Sarah paused for a second looking around her apartment for the most appropriate place to put a child to not harm herself.

"You two can take the bedroom. You can lay her on the bed." Sarah said walking towards the closed door down a short hall. Chuck followed her and entered the room. As he did with the living room he paused and looked around the room, noting her lack of decorating skills.

He walked over to the bed and placed a knee on the side leaning over to place the girl in the middle. Immediately she started drying and he pried her fingers from around his neck. Chuck tried to calm her, making soothing noises and rubbing her back as he laid her down and tried arranging the pillows.

"I'll uh, go make some coffee while you take care of her." Sarah mumbled as she made a quick exit from the room. She closed the door softly and paused closing her eyes tightly.

'You can do this.' She told herself. She took an extra second to breath and calm her nerves before walking away from the door and into the kitchen.

She busied herself making coffee, frowning as she noticed the expiration date on the carton of milk. She would have to run out to the store real quick so there was milk for breakfast. She could hear Lily crying in the bedroom as the coffee brewed and was surprised when Chuck walked out to the kitchen with her still crying.

"What are you doing?" She asked alarmed as he leaned against the frame watching her.

"She's fine, she's just really really tired. She'll fall asleep in a few minutes." He told her reassuringly. She nodded and poured the coffee into the cups and handed him one. He took it gratefully and blue softly into the warm liquid before taking a sip.

Sarah led him over to the couch, turning on a few lights as she went they sat down next to each other on the loveseat. It was another comfortable silence as they drank their coffees. Eventually Chuck set his down on the coffee table in front of him and turned towards Sarah. He took hers gingerly from her hand and set it down next to his before reaching for her hands.

Sarah grasped his hand tightly feeling the electricity course through her arms and into her body. She felt his hands, once rough and course from all the computer repairs and callouses from hours of video games were now smooth and soft. It made her sad that his life had changed so much that the things that made him Chuck were slowly fading.

She looked up into his warm brown yes and her eyes fluttered at the sadness she saw. She wanted to reach her hand out and feel his cheek and wipe the sadness away.

"I know this is probably inappropriate right now but I can't help but want to touch you. Even just your hands." He admitted bashfully looking away. She smiled delighted to hear that from him before narrowing her brows in confusion.

"Why would this be inappropriate?" she asked him. He looked at her directly as if trying to read her soul.

"Because of Bryce of course." He said softly looking away. Sarah was stunned. That was the second time he mentioned it and she finally figured it out.

"Oh, no Chuck, I-"

"It's ok you don't have to say anything. You're an adult and we weren't together. I mean, I have a kid with a traitor of the US, I'm one to talk." He laughed lightly but she could hear the sad undertone in his voice.

Sarah grabbed his wrists hard making sure she had his attention; sitting up on her knees on the couch she looked him right in the face to make sure he heard her.

"Chuck, there is nothing going on between Bryce and I. Never not even once since before he sent you the Intersect." Chuck nodded his head.

"Sarah you don't have to-"

"No, this is important Chuck. I haven't been with Bryce. It was only as partners and only because I was assigned and couldn't get out of it. I tried to get out of it but they wouldn't let me." She said desperate for him to believe her.

"Even, even on those lonely nights that you've talked about?" He asked her. She smiled at him.

"Even then Chuck. I would just close my eyes and think of you." She admitted blushing furiously. She sat back, knees starting to hurt from sitting on them unsure of what to say next. Chuck had a dorky smile on his face obviously pleased at hearing she hadn't been with Bryce Larkin.

They sat there in silence listening to the traffic buzz outside. She extended her hearing to hear if Lily was still crying but Chuck had been right and she had fallen fast asleep. Her mind drifted to the future and what would happen the next day with Chuck leaving her again.

But her thoughts were interrupted as a sudden force came at her and suddenly his lips were on hers. She was stunned for a moment but as he wrapped his arms tightly around him bringing her to his body she quickly began responding. She opened her mouth to his prodding tongue.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and brought her fingers up to this hair running her fingers though the shorted curls, still grateful they were long enough still to hold on too. Electricity shot through her body as she fell backwards against the arm of the couch as Chucks weight leaned in on her. It felt absolutely wonderful and she never wanted it to stop.

Too soon however it did as he pulled away, leaving both of them breathing heavily from the kiss. They stared at each other with lust in their eyes for a few moments before Chuck shook his head to break his thoughts and placed his hands over his face as he caught his breath. Sarah couldn't help the dopey smile that crossed her face as she caught her own.

"I shouldn't have done that." He muttered, crashing her down to reality. The kiss was so perfect and passionate and she was on cloud nine but suddenly his words brought everything back.

"Why? I wanted you too." She admitted softly, trying to stop the tears that wanted to come out from falling. Chuck leaned on his knees and turned his head to face her, a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I still shouldn't. There's…I just…I can't." He said, stumbling over his words. Sarah curled up on the couch away from him, not wanting to hear his words but needing to know why. She felt stupid for letting herself go with him a second ago but she had wanted it for years.

"I don't understand Chuck. Is it, cause of Jill? Cause you're married?" She asked tentatively. She knew he didn't love Jill but Chuck being Chuck would still want to honor their vows until such a time as they were not married. But chuck shook his head.

"No. I'm not married to Jill. It was fake. All fake. Everything with Jill was fake." He said covering his face again or a second before sitting back on the couch.

"Chuck, I, I'm sorry I left." She told him. She'd wanted to tell him that for years. The look in his eyes were sad and drawn and she resisted the urge to lean forward and kiss that look away until he did nothing but smile. But Chuck stood up from the couch and walked away a few feet before turning, obviously needing some distance from her which hurt a bit.

"I know Sarah but, I was really hurt when you left. I told you over and over for the two years you were there that I was crazy about you and you left. Without even a goodbye." He stated his voice firm and rising slightly as the hurt and anger came out. Sarah had to look away for a second.

"I know Chuck. I've kicked myself over and over for leaving you that way. I thought it was best." She told him contrite. "Obviously it was the wrong decision."

Chuck moved quickly towards the sofa and sat down right next to her. He grabbed her face in his hands and brought his lips down on hers again kissing her passionately. She responded with equally passion covering his hands with her. He moved away from her and looked her right in the eyes close enough to make her almost go cross-eyed but she held them, held the soft brownness of his eyes and drank them up memorizing them in case this was the last she was to see them like this.

"I want you so much Sarah. But I can't do this. Not again. I can't fall apart when you leave me." His warm breath brushed her face causing goose bumps to show as she ate up his words. "And it's not just me. I have Lily now." He placed another kiss on her lips before finally pulling away.

Chuck stood up again and walked the few feet away this time with the coffee cups in his hands as he walked to the kitchen area. Sarah watched him as he dumped out the coffee and washed the cups setting them on the counter to dry.

"Chuck, I-"

"I don't want you to decide anything right now Sarah." He cut in looking over at her over the counter. "I know you want to be with me. I know what you told Morgan. But as I've said, it's not just me anymore. You need to decide what you want to do Sarah. If you want to be with me, you have to be there completely and you have to be there for Lily. It's the only way. It's not fair to us or you."

Sarah wasn't sure what to say to that. She knew she wanted him and was ready now but he was right, he had a daughter. Yes she wanted him, she loved him, but could she be a mother figure for Lily? What would be her role? She just nodded her understand as he walked back to the couch.

"I'm not trying to push you away Sarah, but, you need to decide what you want for yourself and your own life. And if it's us. We'll be waiting for you in California." With that he leaned over and placed one last gentle kiss on her temple before standing up again and heading back towards the bedroom.

Sarah didn't sleep that night, she just sat there on the couch considering Chuck's words and thinking about her future. About what she wanted what she didn't want, and how to obtain it.

A/N: Again thank you all for responding. I've realized i put myself in a pickle with Bryce. I'll have to dig myself out somehow and put him back into character. Please continue reading and reviewing. It makes me write faster. Next chapter expected tomorrow or sunday.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And because I CAN...a second chapter today. This one just kinda flowed out.

Chapter 6

Sarah drove determinedly from the airport slightly faster then what was legal. She had spent the night sitting on her couch at her barley used apartment speculating and debating about her life and what she wanted and had made a decision.

She wanted Chuck.

She wanted him and whatever else came with him. That included but was not limited to the Buy More, Morgan, Ellie and Awesome, his video games and computer games, geek movies, his past his present and most importantly his future, including Lily.

She was well aware of all the work she would have to put in to make the relationship work. How much dedication it would take and how much she would have to give up. She was scared to death of it but she was nothing if not always up for impossible missions and this seemed like the biggest one yet. She could do this.

With this determination in mind she pulled into her parking space at Langley, the CIA headquarters and exited the car to go see the director of the CIA.

She was lucky to get a meeting with him today, being as he was a busy man but he had wanted an update on The Ring and where they stood. Most importantly he wanted an update on the whole Chuck and Jill situation.

She walked straight to his office on the top floor and gave a nod to his secretary who waived her in. She paused outside the door taking a deep breath before opening it up and walking inside.

She was stopped right in her tracks as she entered and noticed the group of people around the conference table. She felt embarrassed for a moment interrupting a meeting before her mind registered who it was.

Sitting at the head of the table was Director Jordan of the CIA, sitting next to him was General Beckman, who much to Sarah's internal amusement actually looked shorter and tinier than normal. Across sat Casey who was growling and glaring at Bryce who was sitting near the end.

"Agent Walker. Please come in and have a seat. You're just in time." Director Jordan said as he saw her. Sarah walked cautiously to the conference table and took a seat next to Casey who grunted his greeting.

"I'm sorry Director I don't understand. I thought I had a meeting with you at this time." She started leaning on the table with her hands clasped in front of her, the perfect picture of professionalism. The Director nodded as he sat back relaxed in his big chair.

"You did but we wanted an update on everything and I thought I'd kill some birds with a single stone. Casey was just telling us that Bartowski was released yesterday and has taken off already." He said. Sarah gave a confused looked at Casey but telling by his expression, those weren't exactly the words he used.

"Well I don't know what you mean by taken off but he was free to go. I just dropped him off at the airport. He should be on his way by now to California." She informed him cautiously.

"And then where too? Mexico? Canada? Should we put an alert on his passport so he can't leave the country?" He asked, making it clear it wasn't really a question. Sarah was floored at this and apparently Casey was too as he looked as stunned as Casey can with his stoic expression. The only one who didn't look shocked was Bryce.

"As far as we know Bartowski doesn't have a passport. He didn't have one before the Intersect was sent to him and we've since confiscated the passports given to him for missions once it was removed" General Beckman spoke up. Sarah gave her a glance and was relieved to see the professional little General seemed annoyed at the accusation.

"Director, Chuck is not a flight risk I assure you. He's a family guy. He's got his daughter with him and he's going home to his sister and her family. Everyone he knows and loves is there." Except me. She kept that part to herself.

"He's run before Sarah, that's how he got into this whole mess remember?" Bryce said finally jumping in. Sarah used all her training not to roll her eyes and reach for a knife, instead staring ahead at their commanders.

"He wasn't exactly running Larkin. He wasn't wanted. And he didn't do it because he has something to hide, he did it so he could keep his kid safe. It's not the same." Casey said in defense of Chuck. To say Sarah was somewhat shocked would be an understatement. However she wasn't sure if it was in defense of Chuck himself or just to piss off Bryce. She was good either way.

"I hope your right Col. Casey because you're being stationed in Burbank to watch him until this whole mess is sorted out." Director Jordan told him. The annoyed look on Casey's face was almost comical as he gave a pleading look at the General who raised her perfectly styled eyebrow in confirmation.

To his credit he just nodded, staying the consummate professional and resigned to his fate.

"Director, I would also like to request a reassignment to Burbank." Sarah stated. A loud sound as Bryce sat up from his chair caused her to jump a bit.

"No, you're my partner I need you with me on this." He argued to which Sarah just gave a look turning back to the director.

"Agent Walker, you two is a very efficient team. I would hate to break you two up so close to the end of this Ring case." Director Jordan said watching her intently.

"I understand Director but my contract is up in six months and I wish to retire, or at least remove myself from field duty. I will be happy to assist with The Ring case as a consultant until my time is up."

"I'm sorry Agent Walker but your request is denied." He stated firmly, but Sarah wasn't ready to give up yet.

"I have several months of vacation time saved up Director then I would like to request to use it as it is my right in my contract to use it and finish the remainder of my-"

"Agent Walker the answer is no. You are too important right now and frankly if I could I would extend your contract but as it is we need you for as long as we have you. " The Director said finality in his voice. Sarah looked down and schooled her face not to show the disappointment she felt which turned into anger once she saw Bryce's gloating face.

"Yes Director." She said solemnly.

"Casey you are to head to Burbank in the morning and set up residence at Bartowski's apartment like before. You will notify us of his routine and of any changes once its established." Beckman stated once the silence stretched out. He nodded his assessment and the meeting was adjourned.

"Agent Walker, I understand your wanting to finish your contract quickly. It's been no secret the last year that you were no longer interested in this field of work. However I need your A game so I suggest you take a week and get your head back in." The Director stated as he escorted the three agents out of his office.

Sarah nodded her understand as she exited and walked quickly down the hall. Hearing footsteps run to catch up to her she was annoyed to find out that Bryce had followed her.

"What do you want Bryce." She bit out annoyed as she stepped up to the elevator. He stepped up next to her and crossed his arms.

"What is your problem Sarah? You've been nothing but irked for weeks and even more so since you saw Chuck at the park. What is going on with you?"

Sarah refused to answer him instead watching the numbers go down on the display above the elevator. She crossed her arms and ignored his presence the best she could.

"Is this about Chuck? About us arresting him?" He asked her once the silence stretched too far.

"It's about your attitude towards him Bryce. I don't understand you. You claim to be his friend but you've been nothing but his enemy all week. The things you said to him in the interrogation room were inappropriate and out of line." She told him, stepping into the elevator as the doors opened. Much to her distaste Bryce joined her.

"You're the one who can't seem to keep their feelings in check. He's a traitor and I was treating him as such. He betrayed our country, the thing we're fighting for."

"No, he didn't. He happened to be trapped with a person who did. Chuck is innocent and so is Lily." She shouted at him her voice echoing around the elevator.

Bryce was stunned at her for saying that. For defending him. She knew the second he realized what was going on by the way his facial features changed from confusion, to discovery and finally to annoyance.

"You're in love with him." He stated, not asking. Sarah bristled at that.

"I've made no secret of the Bryce. Don't act so shocked." But he was, He was shocked and angry as they stepped off the elevator to the bottom floor, Sarah walking in the direction of the parking garage while Bryce followed blindly.

Stepping outside she walked directly to her car pulling her keys out of per pocket. She unlocked her car and opened the door but before she could get in Bryce grabbed the door and stopped her.

"I love you Sarah. I don't understand why you can't love me back. You and him, don't make sense. You're of two different worlds. You two don't belong together. But me and you, we're perfect." He stated with such intensity that it almost scared her. However she was a trained CIA Agent and to her Bryce Larkin was just a push over.

She reached over and grabbed his wrist to pry his hand off her car door before turning fully to him to make sure he was listening.

"That's the problem then Bryce. Chuck doesn't make sense for me, which is why I love him. He's open, caring, and I know what he's thinking and not because of training or predictability but because he tells me. He talks to me like a human and not an object." She said.

"And the kid? You're going to be a mother? Play house with him? You are made for that." Sarah was taken aback at that, that he would have the balls to say that to her face.

"I will be and do whatever they need of me. And yes I'll screw up a lot but I know Chuck will help me. He's supportive. Unlike you apparently."

With that she got in her car slamming the door and took off. She had a week from work by order of the Director and she knew exactly where she was going to spend it.

Sarah stepped out of her Car and took off her sunglasses. She had forgotten how harsh the California sun was if you weren't used to it even though she was just there a week ago. She looked around her the building looking the same as they were a year ago when she came to see Chuck, only to find out he was gone.

She stepped into the courtyard to his building, seeing the fountain spraying water that dripped down the tears bringing a smile to her face. Remembering all the good and bad moments that had happened around that very fountain. It was beautiful and she loved it, always being her favorite spot to think when she was at Chucks or Casey's.

Which brought her attention to the door in question that she was about to knock on. She took a deep breath and quieted her mind. She wondered if perhaps it was too soon, if perhaps he expected her to take more time to sort herself out. If perhaps he needed some time to get back into his own grove or start a new one with his daughter. But she was already there and she wasn't about to back out.

Walking up to the door she took another second before she knocked firmly on the wood. Lowering her hand she fidgeted with the hem of her trendy shirt she was wearing nervously. It felt like forever before the door finally opened and Chuck appeared, a look of confusion first before a bright smile appeared on his handsome features.

"Sarah, what?"

"I choose you Chuck. I know what I want and I want you." She said interrupting him. His surprised smile turned into one of great happiness as he reached out for her and bent down slightly to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and brought him as close as possible feeling her body temperature rise again.

She could do this forever.

But too soon he pulled away from her and peppered her face with kisses before smiling. She still had her arms around him as she looked deep into his eyes seeing everything his soul wanted her to know.

The moment was broken a moment later by a loud screech from inside the house. Chuck let go of her and turned to see his daughter standing in her playpen looking at them expectantly. Chuck laughed lightly and invited Sarah into the apartment.

She took a moment to look around as he went to pick Lily up, not much had changed. Ellie and Devon kept the apartment pretty much the same way after the moved out. She still thought it kind of weird that they kept it but whatever they wanted she guessed.

Chuck escorted her over to the couch and sat down next to her with Lily in his lap crawling all over him. Sarah couldn't stop the smile that kept appearing at watching them, the natural rhythm they had. She wasn't quite sure how he did it, having a kid crawl over him like a jungle gym and still looks that good.

"So what made up your mind?" Chuck asked her as he turned Lily around to sit next to him, placing his arm over her chest like a seatbelt. She grabbed his arm and started nibbling on it with her few teeth but he didn't seem to mind.

"I was up all the night before weighing everything. I've never felt like I fit in anywhere Chuck until my assignment with you. Even though it was all a cover you made me feel welcome and I felt myself. I fit in." She admitted thinking back over the two years she was there.

"You did fit in Sarah." He assured her. They sat in silence a few moments the only sounds was whatever came from Lily. She had so much she wanted to tell Chuck but she couldn't get her mind and mouth to work.

"I'm not good at this Chuck. This talking thing. I want to, tell you how I feel but, I'm not quite sure how." She admitted sadly. Chuck nodded understanding her dilemma.

"Well let's start off slow then. Let's start off with, are you staying?" He asked gingerly, afraid of what her answer would be. Sarah thought of her answer carefully since it was a No thought she did want it to be yes.

"I want to Chuck." She started and Chuck shook his head.

"No, Sarah. I can't, we can't do this if you're just going to take off. I know the CIA is your life and what you know but I deserve to have someone I can depend on. Lily does too." He said sadly and Sarah's heart broke a little bit.

"You don't understand Chuck I don't have a choice. Not yet. I'm under obligation to the CIA right now. At least till my contract is up." She explained morosely.

"Oh well that's different Sarah. I understand that." Sarah was shocked.

"You understand that? It means that I can't be here Chuck." She said incredulously. And he nodded his understanding.

"I get your under contract Sarah. The CIA is not in the habit of letting their best Agents out of it. Not being able to be here because of that is different from not wanting to be here by choice." Sarah's heart soared at hearing him say that. She was excited and happy he understood her dilemma.

"Chuck, I-" She was beginning to get choked up, something that irritated her because of her training. "I can't tell you how much I want to be here, and be with you. Always, all the time." She said moving closer to him but trying not to sit on his daughter who was falling asleep.

"How much longer do you have?" He asked her.

"I have six months left. I tried to get assigned here or just get reassigned but with The Ring being almost gone, they want me on the case and in field as long as they have me." She closed her eyes and Chuck raised his hand and tucked a strand of hair that was loose behind her ear.

"Are you still going to work with Bryce?" he asked her. She looked away then but then steeled her will. She was going to tell Chuck the truth, no matter what he wanted to know. Unless it was classified of course.

"Yes, they have me working with Bryce. But its purely professional Chuck, I promise you."

"I believe you Sarah."

"Wow you're just Mr. Understanding today aren't you?" She teased causing him to laugh.

"Well, I've become relaxed in my old age." He joked.

Chuck picked up his sleeping child and placed her on his lap as he scooted closer to Sarah. He placed his arm on the back of the couch so he could run his fingers through her long blonde hair. She closed her eyes as the sensation ran down her spine causing her to shiver.

"We still have a lot to talk about though" He whispered to her, his breath blowing a piece of hair from her face, his breath smelled like cherries.

"Like what?" she said back just and quiet. He sat back a little letting his hand slide from her head and lay on the back of the couch.

"Well, like I said before at your apartment. It's not just a me anymore, it's a We. There is a child involved. One that will be there every day or most every day for the rest of my life. You will be there in their lives as well. And this might sound forward but based off the kind of relationship we're wanting, you'll be in a position of influence on her."

He was right and it scared her to death. It was something was worried about since she made up her mind. She knew nothing about children or being maternal. And the little girl already had a mother, what would she be to her? What role would she play?

"I know that Chuck. And I admit, it terrifies me. I don't know what I'm doing in that regard. I've never handled children before." She told him in which he gave a small laugh.

"Nobody knows what they're doing when it comes to children Sarah, Its ok. We parents just wing it. But what I meant is, I know its early but I'm not searching for a casual fling, I can't afford those. I'm looking for the one, who can be there for me and Lily who will someday be a wife and mother. To love us both forever." Sarah nodded.

"If I could I would marry you now Chuck. That's how serious I am about us. I'm bad at communication, and I have no idea what I'm doing but I want to try and learn and love you, and Lily." She declared reaching her hand to his. His megawatt smile sent butterflies into her stomach and she vowed to see that smile everyday if she could.

He leaned over to her and she met him half way and their lips met, she kissed him hungrily as they danced together before they pulled apart. She was disappointed but then again there was a child in his lap.

"How about we do this Sarah. It's been three years. And we really don't know each other anymore. If ever." He said, he was teasing but it really hit Sarah hard. "So let's take these six months we have since you have to be away and we be friends." He suggested. Sarah's face fell at that.

"Friends?" She repeated hesitantly. Chuck nodded.

"Just for the time you're away. I don't want to start something right now, get Lily all attached to have you leave. We'll talk on the phone whenever we can, and we'll webcam with Lily so she can get to know you." He said Sarah nodded schooled her face to not show her disappointment. "I know this sucks Sarah but, we have to do this. We have to be sure. "

"You're right Chuck. And it's what we'll do. And I will prove to you that I'm here for the long hall, and when the six months are up, I will come her and claim my spot by your side and Lily's." She promised. She pushed all the disappointment from her mind away and in its place was pure and unadulterated determination.

Whatever Chuck was going to say next was interrupted by a knock at the door. Chuck turned awkwardly to look at it before standing up with a groan and dropping his sleeping daughter into Sarah's lap. Sarah wasn't sure what to do and it was awkward as the little girl snuggled up to her breast and stayed straight asleep. She wasn't sure what to do exactly so she just wrapped her arms tightly around the girl so she wouldn't fall off her lap. Chuck gave her a wide smile and she felt her cheeks warm up in a blush.

Chuck walked over to the door and opened it, looking confused at seeing Casey there with a bag in his hands, before he could ask though Casey stepped into the apartment.

"The NSA is keeping an eye on you until The Ring case is closed to be sure you're not going to run. You have a choice: I can place these bugs in your house now or I can break in later when you're not looking." With that he raised a bag with a bunch of electronic surveillance equipment.

"Uh, have at it big guy." Chuck said still confused. Casey grunted his assent and went about placing the bugs around the apartment, giving Sarah and extra grunt and eye roll at seeing her holding Lily.

"Try to keep them out of Lily's reach though."

A/N: There another one. How was it? be honest. Those who know me/mywriting know i'm trying to branch out. Romance, SO not my thing. I prefer people be all depressed and such. But I'm gonna romance the crap out of those two! Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sarah dodges a fist and swung her leg to trip the large man who was trying to kill her. He overstepped her legs causing her to miss but she pushed her fist up and punched him in the stomach causing him to bend forward allowing her to quickly stand and smash his face in her knee.

Finally the man fell and she reached for her gun that was nearby and pointed it at him with deadly accuracy.

"Now, for the last time, where is the drive." She shouted angrily at him. The man refused to answer so she reached her fist back and drove her fist into his nose effectively breaking it. "I'm not messing with you anymore I have a something I have to get to that's very important so tell me where the hell that flash drive is."

The man refused to answer at first until Sarah raised her fists again. He cringed in fear and then shouted out where he hid the item she was looking for. With a satisfied smile she turned around to face her partner Bryce Larkin and walked over to where the drive was hidden and quickly exited.

"What the hell was that Sarah?" Bryce asked angrily following her to her car. Sarah didn't stop to turn around.

"What are you talking about? I got what we needed. This drive contains the names of the few Ring Agents that are left out there. We can finish this now." She said still walking. She stepped up to her car pulling out her keys and unlocking it.

"What is your hurry? We have to debrief the Director and analyze the contents." Bryce argued as she opened her door. She paused for a second.

"You brief the Director and I'll be in a bit later to help you with the drive alright? I have to go I'm going to be late." With that she hopped into her car and sped off towards her hotel room.

She drove as fast as she could, breathing deep breaths to calm herself. She was going to be a little late for her appointment but it would be fine. Everything would be fine it normally was but she'd still feel better if she got there in time.

In what felt like forever she pulled up to her hotel, forgoing grabbing the items in her car she raced up to her door and let herself in. She startled slightly at the buzzing sound that was coming from her laptop and she dove quickly to it, setting it on the table by the window and opening it up.

A message appeared on the screen indicating that someone was calling for a conference call and she took a second to straighten her hair and look as normal as possible before accepting it.

"Hi sweetie." She said as the camera lit up and the screen opened to reveal Chuck sitting on his couch. She took a moment to look him over in his casual t-shirt with some furry little creature on it and jeans. She couldn't see but she was sure that he was wearing his normal Chuck Taylors on his feet.

"Hey Sarah, long time no see." He joked, as they have spoken just two days ago. She smiled into the camera as she watched him, looking around to see where the little one was.

"Where's Lily?" She asked him curiously. Typically they talked on the phone but one a week or so they would video chat so Lily could see her.

"Oh she's hiding someplace; I don't know where she went." Chuck said nonchalantly. Sarah felt a spike of worry until she heard a loud giggle and saw a pillow move on the side of the couch. She eyed it closely and berated herself for not seeing the obviously not well hidden child sitting there amongst the couch pillows and blankets.

"Oh? I wander where she could be? I so wanted to talk to her." Sarah played along smiling at Chuck. He winked at her and sat forward on the couch ignoring as the blank crawled behind him.

"Guess I have you all to myself this time." He said with a dramatic sigh causing Sarah to laugh. His eyes narrowed as he finally took in her disheveled appearance. "What happened to you?" He asked her curiously. Sarah looked at him confused till she glanced the mirror on the opposite side of her seeing her hair in disarray and dirt on her cheeks.

She covered her face embarrassed and berated herself for not cleaning herself up before opening her lap top.

"Were you out on a mission Sarah?" Chuck asked her. She nodded her head and slowly lowered her hands.

"I just got done I rushed over here. I didn't have time to clean up. I'm sorry." She said morosely. Chuck chuckled at her making her cheeks turn red.

"You don't' have to apologize Sarah. You're a busy girl. But seriously you could have just called and we could have done this later. It's not like we're on a time restraint or anything." Sarah knew he was right but she would never have canceled.

"I love these little video chat sessions Chuck. I don't want to miss any of them or reschedule." She protested pouting slightly.

"Don't give me that pouty lip. I know you miss us Sarah. But you're almost done. Just a few more months and you'll be home free." He said encouragingly causing her heart to soar.

She was looking forward to it more than he knew. She loved field work and loved what she did but it had grown tiring on her and she was ready for a new adventure. One with him and Lily. Even though the though scared the crap out of her.

She looked at Chuck in the screen and was going to tell how much she was looking forward to it being over and her being there with them when the blanket that had crawled behind him began climbing up on his back.

"I don't wish to alarm you Chuck but I think you're being attacked by the blanket monster again." She pointed out.

Chuck turned slightly seeing it and gave a fake girly scream as he fell down on the couch and let it tackle him. He was faking dying and crying until the little girl peaked her head out of the blanket on top of him. She reached her hand out and popped him on the nose. Chuck fell silent playing dead for a few moments until he sudden sat up grabbing Lilly and began tickling her.

The little girl's laughter ran though the speakers of Sarah's laptop and she couldn't help but join in on the laughing. A few moments later they stopped and Chuck set her on his lap and pointed to the screen. Lily recognized her, causing her heart to flutter as she reached out excitedly to the lap top, climbing off Chuck's lap and kissed her face on the screen.

Playing along Sarah placed her hand on her cheek where the kiss would have been and gave her a bright smile.

"Well thank you Lily, I appreciate it." She said as the girl clapped her hands. Chuck picked her up again and placed her on his lap.

"Why don't you tell Sarah what we did yesterday?" He prompted her to which she made gurgling noises. Chuck laughed and hugged her lovingly. "I cannot wait for her to start talking. It would make this much easier."

"And interesting. Imagine the stuff that'll come out of that creature." Sarah teased to which Chuck stuck out his lounge, only to be imitated by Lily.

"We went to the park didn't we?" He said still trying to prompt the child who still couldn't talk. "And what did we do? We played in the sand box and we found buried treasure." His voice went higher indicating excitement.

"Oh, what kind of treasure did you find?" Sarah asked her. Lily began miming something as she stuck her hand in her mouth.

"We found a nickel didn't we? And we brought it home and put it in your piggy bank." He said. He began bouncing Lily and her gurgling noises started to shiver in delight as she laughed.

"Wow you'll be rich in no time Lily." Sarah encouraged. Chuck looked directly at Sarah with a sardonic expression.

"Especially with Uncle Morgan putting money in the piggy bank every day." HE said. Sarah raised a perfectly sculptured brow.

"Really now? How much is he putting in?" She asked him. Chuck thought for a second.

"It varies. Usually about $10 or $20. At this rate I'll have to open up a bank account for her. At the tender age of 18 months little Lily Bartowski will have a savings account."

"Well just think of the interest, college isn't cheap Chuck." She pointed out.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud knock at the door followed by the door being pushed open roughly. Sarah stood from her chair and took her gun out pointing it at the intruder. She let out the breath of air she was holding in at realizing it was only Bryce.

"What the hell Bryce? What gives you the right to barge into my room?" she shouted angrily. She glared at him before remembering via the sounds of a struggle from the computer.

She looked down at the screen to see Chuck struggling with Lily as he covered her eyes from his side of the computer. She was confused by it before she remembered she had a gun in her hand. Lowering beside the computer she felt annoyance and anger at herself that she would do that in front of Lily.

"It's put away Chuck you can stop wrestling her." She said trying to keep her voice light but not succeeding as much as she'd like.

Bryce walked up to her and looked down at her laptop his eyes momentarily flashing anger at seeing Chuck before schooling back to a face of indifference.

"This is what you left so quickly for? Sarah we have a job to do." He said to her. Her face hardened at the tone in his voice, affronted by his presence.

"First of all Bryce, this is my room, you had no right to barge in here. Second if you have something to say to me we can do it privately. Third, you have no right to talk or lecture me; I got the information you needed while you stood on the sidelines."

"Sarah."

"Leave, now Bryce, before I make you." She said reaching for her gun but not picking it up. Bryce gave one last glance at Sarah and the computer screen before turning quickly to leave. Sarah gave a puff of air out and sat heavily on the chair behind her.

"I see Bryce has improved since my incarceration." He stated caustically. Sarah just nodded and slumped forward, placing her head in her hands.

"I cannot tell you how unbearable it's been with him since I got back. Only a few more months of this and I'll be free from him, for good I hope." Chuck gave her a somber smile

"You can do it Sarah. We believe in you. Don't we Lily." He said indicating Lily who squeaked her point of view causing Sarah's frown to turn into a smile. '

"Thanks, I'm glad I have a nice little cheer squad of my own." She told them truthfully. Chuck placed Lily down on the couch next to him, to which she went back under the blanket and laid on a pillow.

"Don't worry Sarah. You're almost done. Then you can come home to us." He told her. She thought about that. She's never had a home before.

"That'll be nice Chuck." She gave one last sigh. "I've never had a home before." She admitted warily.

"Well, you will with us. Speaking of which we have some uh, think we need to discuss in the next few months." He started, peaking her interest.

"Such as…"

"Such as where you are going to live." He tumbled out and she sat back stunned for a moment, never even thinking that far ahead. "What I mean is we have many options available to us and we just kinda need to discuss."

"Alright, we do. What options do you have in mind?" She saw Chuck hesitate for a moment and she wondered if she should be alarmed or not.

"Well, the first option is if you decide to get your own place, that's obviously up to you, however you always have the option of, maybe, moving in with us. I mean, space is limited even with just me and Lily and depending on how comfortable you are with our relationship, we could skip some steps and you come live here." He said. Sarah was amused at his normal nervous way of spitting words out and she had to admit she missed that during the three years they were apart.

"Would I be staying in your room with you?" She asked him, causing him to blush.

"Yeah, well I mean, we can. If you want I mean. If you don't want to you I can always move Lily out of her room, she's in Ellie and Awesome old room, or you can always share a room with her. I don't know if you ever had sisters and had to do that, that could be a fun experience….or not. Or I can move out of my room and move into the living room. We could always move I know but I want to stay here where its familiar for a bit, I've moved so much lately and I want Lily to have something solid but yeah, those are the options. I'm sure we can have a few more in the next few weeks."

"No sisters." She said softly, she wasn't sure if he heard her but he did a double take.

"What?" He asked her dazed. Sarah took a deep breath, forcing herself to keep talking.

"Sisters, I don't have any. Or brothers. Only child. I had a cousin once, that I had to share a room with one summer but I was like five." She told him.

The smile Chuck gave her was enough to make the nerves that she was feeling at revealing true facts about herself go away. It was the smile she promised to make as often as possible, and if telling him things about herself caused she could definitely unclassified herself.

"Alright, no extra aunts and uncles for Lily then." He stated pretending to write it down. She let out a laugh at his antics.

"I don't know exactly what's going to happen. But I know for sure I want to be with you." She told him earnestly.

"Well I want to be with you too Sarah. You have no idea how much. Which brings us to one more thing we have to discuss in the future." He stated getting serious. She was worried for a second on what it could be as he seemed to shift nervously.

"You can talk to me about anything Chuck. I promise." She told him reassuringly. Chuck took a moment before just coming out with what's on his mind.

"Well, I know you come with extra baggage, and I'm more than happy to be your personal baggage carrier." He started garnishing a smile in reference to their first date. "However I'm pretty sure some of that baggage includes a lot of weaponry and we'll have a baby around so we need to discuss on what to do about that." He said.

Sarah knew he was right but her heart sank at the prospect of being without her weapons. Out of everything she ever traveled with the only thing she would never leave behind. However she was all but leaving the CIA and living a life with a real man, not an Agent or a bed buddy, who happens to have a real child around at all times.

She couldn't respond verbally, too wrought to do so, instead she just nodded her acknowledgement to him and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I know it'll be hard Sarah, its ok. We'll be there for you." He assured her. He looked down at his watched and then over next to him where the lump of blanket had stopped moving. "I've got to go; it's time for a nap. For both of us. This kid is a lot of work." He said exasperated. Though she could tell he loved it.

"Alright Chuck, same time tomorrow?" She checked, talking about their evening phone conversations they had every night. He nodded his assent before placing two fingers to his lips and kissing them before placing it on the screen where her lips were.

"I miss you Sarah." He told her lovingly. She held back tears that wanted to come forward and instead smiled brightly at him.

"I miss you too Chuck. Soon." She said as a promise. The same they said each time they ended their conversations.

"Soon." He repeated. They stared at each other a few more moments before Chuck turned his screen off.

"I see you decided to show up." Bryce said as she entered the lab where their base currently was. She didn't dignify his comment with a response, instead stepping up to the computer to check out what was going on.

They key had been decrypted and names were shooting out. Most of them already known and in prison or dead causing satisfaction to cross Sarah's face. At this rate The Ring would be gone within a year. They were currently powerless as it was but the CIA had wanted as much of it cleaned up as possible, so to disallow them to try to start up again.

"Sarah." Bryce started again. And Sarah rolled her eyes before turning to him.

"You left me with the cleanup Sarah, so you can go chat with your little boy toy. That's unacceptable." He told her reclined in his chair looking over folders.

"Bryce, I'm not having this discussion with you." She said simply.

"I'm your superior and you will do as I say." He barked at her causing Sarah to narrow her eyes.

"No, you're case lead, and I'm done taking orders from you Bryce Larkin. You've been nothing but rude, demanding, and unbearable for months."

"Your assignment is to assist me in closing this case. You may only have a few months left but you are still a CIA Agent. Act like it."

Sarah glowered at him for a second before letting it go. She was tired of all this. Of the constant bickering and remarks. They used to be a really good team and now they're reduced to barely able to work. Sarah sat down in the chair across from Bryce and leaned in towards him.

"Look, Bryce, talk to me, why have you been such a hard ass? We used to be great together. We were the top CIA team there was. What happened?" She asked him morosely. She held Bryce's stare until he finally relented.

"Chuck is what happened. Ever since the Intersect was removed. You've been pining for him for years and suddenly he's back." He admitted.

"Bryce, you had to have known nothing was going to happen with us. Not after you were went supposedly rogue. You were my partner and you broke my trust and did all that, getting yourself supposedly killed in the process. Do you have any idea what happened after that?"

"Yes I do. You were assigned to Chuck." He said.

"Yes, and while it worked out well, what you don't know is it was punishment. They couldn't trust me so they put me on babysitting duty to watch the thing you sent to Chuck. They could survey me at all times and on top of that I had an NSA killer as a partner who would take me out. You had essentially killed my career."

"But I didn't. You three were their best team out there." He argued.

"Luckily. Luckily you sent it to an amazing guy who had a sense of duty and cared enough to risk his life. You put me in that situation, you put me there and I was compromised and I fell head over heels in love with him. If there's anyone to blame, its yourself." She told him.

They sat in silence for several moments just staring at each other as the point was driven home. That no matter how angry Bryce was or frustrated it was his entire fault based off his actions. And he hated to admit it.

"I know. And I'm sorry Sarah." He said softly eyes downcast. "We were so great together. And despite what you think, I do care about you. A lot." Sarah reached out and grasped his hand securely.

"If you cared about me Bryce you would want me to be happy. And Chuck Bartowski makes me happy. I'm going to be with him, and you're going to have to either accept it, or once I'm done here stay away cause I'm not letting you harm him or us. We will be together." She told him firmly, leaving no room for discussion.

Bryce nodded his understanding and squeezed her hand tightly taking a deep breath before placing his normal confident charming smile on.

"He better take care of you then. Cause you're a great girl." HE told her and she smiled.

"I'm more concerned about me taking care of him. I've let him down so much in the past."

"Don't worry Sarah. He's a very forgiving person. Just be honest with him ok." He told her. They were interrupted by Bryce's phone ringing and they each took a second to get themselves back to agent mode.

"Larkin" He said into the phone and listened. Sarah became alarmed as his facial features hardened at what he was hearing. "Are you sure?" "Alright."

Bryce hung up the phone and looked at it for a second. He looked momentarily sad before his mask was back into place and he looked over at Sarah.

"Jill is dead. She killed herself this morning."

A/N: Holy crappers this was a VERY hard chapter to write. All that fluffyness i actually broke out a sweat and kept chanting "this sucks this sucks." I must look up new ways of expressioning characters interactions. *note to self* wow. Ok, so there you go.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All medical stuff mentioned in this story is purely fictional. I'm not a doctor I just make this shit up as I go.

Chapter 8

"How did this happen?" Director Jordan asked a couple hours later. Bryce and Sarah were called immediately after the news had reached them and brought into the Directors office.

To say he was livid would be an understatement. Having a prisoner in custody at such a high security facility commit suicide did not look good on the person in charge, in this case, Director Jordan.

"According to the warden she had found a small piece of metal, most likely torn from the bedframe and sliced her arms and wrists multiple times over the night. She bled to death." Bryce reported stoically.

"But how did this happen? She was under guard. They checked on her several times in the night." He pressed them. Sarah wasn't quite sure how to answer.

"Director, when someone wants to die they will find a way no matter what we do. She was understandably upset being caught again and she didn't want to live anymore." Bryce supplied. All Sarah could do was nod her assent on the matter.

The Director however was not buying it as he sat back in his chair and looked over them with a stern glaze that seemed to burn through them.

"I've reviewed the interrogations of Ms. Roberts and she seemed very calm and forth coming in all of them. She was about to get a plea deal that would give her life imprisonment in a state prison instead of in the federal detention facility. She had no reason to end her life." He pressed. Neither of them had an answer for him.

Sarah sat in the quiet void going back over everything she had known about Jill and her recent capture. Nothing stood out except for one thing, and she had been sure, at least before now that Jill hadn't been aware of Chuck's release. Something niggled in the back of her mind telling her that something wasn't right.

"What was said at the last interrogation sir?" She inquired the Director. He looked over the piece of paper that was on his desk that transcribed a summary of the session.

"She gave the names of several Ring Agents that we had already captured, gave a source of an internet message board, and inquired about Mr. Bartowski." He read.

A ding in Sarah's mind went off on that.

"What was said? Was she made aware that Chuck was released with Lily?" He pulse increased as she waited for him to read further into the transcript before he looked up and nodded the affirmative.

"Chuck had stated during his interrogation that Jill had threatened him saying that she would rather die than be captured again and she would take Lily with her." Bryce supplied as Sarah was unable to speak, her mind racing on thoughts of Chuck and Lily.

"Are you telling me that this woman killed herself because she found out her husband was released from our custody? That seems a bit dramatic doesn't it?" The Director asked incredulously.

To most anyone in the world it would be but not to someone like Jill Roberts who was madly obsessed, not in love but obsessed with a person. Her only relief was that Chuck had luckily had no contact with Jill since they were both brought in.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she shifted slightly to prevent herself from answering. The only person she knows would call her would be Chuck as most technicians and other Agents associated with their current case would call Bryce first.

She forced her mind to listen further to the Director and Bryce on the situation of Jill. But she couldn't help but feel a slight anxiety about having to tell Chuck. How do you tell someone that the mother of their child was dead at their own hands? What would he tell Lily in future when she asked about her mother.

"I want an investigation into her death, everything rechecked. An autopsy will be performed in two days but ultimately I think we have all we could have gotten from her." The Director said. Sarah's phone went off again in her pocket and her brows furrowed at the relentlessness. She pulled it out of her pants to look at the screen to see Chuck's face.

"How about I start that while you tell Chuck the bad news." Bryce said looking over to see Chucks photo just as the phone stopped ringing. Sarah schooled herself and nodded her agreement.

Once they dismissed from the director's office they headed for the elevators. They were both silent as they waited for it to arrive on their floor to take them to their next destination. Sarah stole a glance or two at Bryce noticing his slightly faraway look. She was curious on what he was thinking.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked him, placing her once again buzzing phone into her pocket. Bryce looked over and her dazed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked her, placing his normal grin on. Sarah wasn't buying it thought. She knew Bryce Larkin as well as anyone could, if not better because of their relationship.

"Don't lie to me Bryce. I know it's been years and you find her a traitor but she was your friend at some point." She pointed out, once again pulling her phone out.

"He seems awfully persistent." He commented to her as she pressed the button to dismiss the call.

"He can wait Bryce, come on talk to me." The elevator had arrived at that point and together they stepped on. The door slid shut trapping them in the silent metal box.

"She wasn't really my friend. She was just Chuck's girlfriend. We hung out a lot, but never together without Chuck there." He told her leaning against the back wall. "I'm sad it came to this but really, I don't feel anything about it. I'm sadder for Chuck."

Sarah wanted to reach out and give him a hug but looked at the camera in the corner and decided against it. She stood stoically waiting for them to reach the bottom floor, not quite sure what to say. Her phone went off again and she looked down seeing Chuck's smiling face. Finally for lack of anything else to try to comfort Bryce she answered it as the doors slid open.

"Hey Chuck." She said lightly, not wanting to alarm him right away; however she didn't have to worry about that as he already seemed panicked enough. "Wait, what? Slow down Chuck." She felt Bryce stop from where he was ahead of her and walk back towards her.

Sarah's pulse raced as she listened to Chuck's frantic voice on the other side of the line. Someplace in the back of her mind she knew she should say something to comfort him, or let him know he was listening but all she could do was remain silent until she heard his distraught voice call her name loudly several times.

"Ok, Chuck, I'm on my way to Los Angles. I'll be on the next flight. You stay where you are ok and keep me posted." With that she disconnected the call and looked at Bryce in horror.

"What is it?" He asked her just as alarmed.

"Lily is sick. And according to Ellie it's the same virus that she had before. "

Sarah wasn't sure exactly what to do now. She had taken off right from Langley to the airport and got the first flight back to LA. The flight was long and she didn't have anything to take her mind off the situation. She didn't have anything at all having taken off with just the clothes on her back.

But she couldn't get Chuck's frantic voice out of her head as he told her over the phone that Lily had gotten really sick and he was at the hospital with Ellie. A chill ran down her spine just remembering the call, and all she could do was replay it over and over in her head as the plane flew thousands miles across the country.

She wondered how it could have happened so fast. She had just spoken to Chuck that afternoon via video chat and Lily had seemed fine, they both have. The little girl was lively as ever and Chuck hadn't any concern or care in the world about her health at that time, and she was sure she would have seen it.

Sarah was sure that somehow Jill had something to do with it but she wasn't quite sure how as she was in prison and hadn't seen Lilly in just over four months since she was caught again, but somehow she had done something. This was too much of a coincidence.

Silently she groaned and urged the plane to go faster to take her to her destination, she just wanted to be with Chuck and see how Lily was for herself. She had spent most of the plane ride where she wasn't worrying and being annoyed on considering her feelings for Lily and how she had become a part of Sarah's life even though she was all over the globe.

When Chuck had told her that it wasn't just him she'd have to accept both him and Lily the prospect scared the hell out of her. She was scared enough having to open herself up to Chuck. To tell him of her and love him openly like he deserves. Including a child well, she wasn't quite sure what to think or feel at that. She was numb to that, a child in her life was just not a prospect she had ever really thought of before but now it was glaring her in the face.

At first it was awkward, that week she spent in Burbank after telling Chuck she chose him. They had stayed up all that night and talked about everything and anything. Well, mostly he spoke, as she was still not used to revealing things about herself but the effort was still there.

The week had proceeded from there with Chuck arranging activities for the three of them, so she could spend time with both him and Lily, to spend time in positive environments so that Lily would associate her with good experiences even though she wouldn't remember them.

Ellie had offered to take Lily off their hands, being desperate herself to spend time with her niece she had barely seen since birth but Sarah convinced Chuck to decline. Yes it scared her to death but she wanted this. She wanted a normal life, she wanted Chuck and with Chuck came Lily and damn it she was going to put both feet and all her effort into it.

The week was short and somewhat stressful, not being used to children but she was sad to leave and she had found herself missing the both of them frequently after. Seeing them on the video conference the first time they had done it after she went back to work cause her heart to leap for joy and almost cried at how much she missed the both of them.

After she would look forward to their video chats and wherever she went in the world capturing the bad guys she would frequently purchase little trinkets and gifts for her and send it back to Chuck. His favorite was an outfit from Germany that she had found that was similar to her old Wienerlicious uniform. He had put it on the little girl and took tons of photos sending them to her. It was currently her background on her iPhone.

Yeah somehow she had fallen for that little bundle that was Lily Bartowski. How could she not, she was a part of Chuck and she loved every part of him including his video games, his computers, and most of all, his daughter.

Much later then she wanted Sarah signed with relief as the pilot announced their decent into Los Angeles. She quickly exited the plan after landing, having no baggage making it easier and she rushed out of the airport to catch a cab taking her directly to the hospital.

Without stopping to ask where Sarah immediately rushed up several flights of stairs to the pediatric wing of the hospital before finally stopping in front of the receptionist there.

"I'm looking for Lily Bartowski's room." She said, breathing hard out of breath. The kindly looking nurse in scrubs covered with puppets looked her over before turning to the computer in front of her.

"And what is your relation to Lily?" She asked her turning back to Sarah. Sarah floundered for a second trying to think of what she was to Lily. She wasn't even sure what she was to Chuck let alone Lily.

"Well, I'm her-"

"Step mother. This is Sarah Walker, my fiancée." Chuck's voice said behind her. She turned quickly giving him a curious glance which changed immediately to worry as she took in his appearance.

It hadn't even been a day but the hours since Lily's illness had taken an obvious effect on him, causing him to look work, tired, and very wary and haggard. She wanted to wrap her arms around him comfortingly but a tap on her arm caused her to turn around.

The nurse she had been talking to was handing her a hospital bracelet indicating that she should put it on. Looking down at the writing, it stated her name, Lily's name and her relation to her.

"Please keep that bracelet on you at all times so the hospital staff knows who you are and that you are authorized to be here." She said with a smile. Sarah tried to return it but was guided away by Chuck who placed his wrist under a scanner by the door where it scanned an identical bracelet on him.

She followed him down the hospital hallway, scoping the place for the camera, exits and anyone hostile. Soon he stopped in front of one of the windows and she turned and looked in.

There in the middle of the room was a heightened bed with bars around it to prevent the occupant from falling out. Huge machines surrounded it a lot of them hooked up to the tiny girl who lay in the middle of the bed. A nurse was in the room covered with a mask as she checked the stats on the machine.

Sarah wasn't sure what to say. The sight scared her, she could only image what Chuck could be thinking. Or worse, how scared Lily must be at all this.

"Fiancé?" She asked, the only thing that came to mind. Chuck glanced at her quickly before staring back through the window watching like a hawk.

"Yeah sorry, it was the first thing that came to mind that would allow you access in here. They're really strict about that." He said absently.

They stood there watching a few more minutes in silence. Nurses and doctors and other family members of fellow patience wandered behind them, but they just stood there, standing guard at the window.

"What happened Chuck?" Sarah finally asked voice quiet as to not startle him or draw attention to them. Chuck gave a couple huffs, trying to calm his nerves as he turned to look at her.

His eyes were red and puffy and she could see the worry and tears forming. He reached his hands up and drew them down his face taking a calming breath before he finally lowered them again.

"I don't know. One minute she was fine the next minute she wasn't. You saw her, she was under the blanket I thought she was just tired. And she was kind of warm when I dug her out after we finished." Tears started coming down now and he was getting more worked up. She placed a hand on his trying to sooth him but he just got more and more worked up.

"When did you bring her to the hospital?" She pried. Chuck thought for a moment before answering.

"About a half hour into our nap she started squirming uncomfortably and I felt her forehead and it was really warm. So I took her temperature and I-"He stopped for a second looking back in the window. "I called Ellie who told me to bring her to the hospital. I don't understand Sarah, how could this happen?"

Sarah didn't know but she was definitely going to find out. This was not a coincidence that she was sure of. She didn't know what to tell Chuck to make this better or to sooth him. All she knew she could do was be there for him.

"I have to talk to Jill." He said suddenly his eyes wide as realization hit him. He stared off in space for a moment before his eyes hit hers desperately. "I need you to get me in to see Jill. No wait, no I can't leave. Can she come here? Can I get a phone call? She'll be able to fix this." Sarah shook her head a heavy feeling in her gut.

"Chuck, no I-"

"You have to Sarah. This is my child here. She needs her mother to fix this." Sarah felt a stab of pain at hearing that. That he needed his child's mother, but she shook herself out of those thoughts, knowing it's not what he meant. He just wanted his baby well again.

"Chuck, Jill's dead." She told him calmly using all her skills as an agent to school her features. He paused for a moment staring wide eyed in horror before shaking his head in denial.

"No. no you're lying. Why would you say that?" He said angrily. Sarah looked around as people stopped to look at them and she stepped closer to Chuck.

"Chuck, I wouldn't lie to you, not about this. Not when Lily's life is on the line." She whispered but he backed away from her angrily. She wasn't sure what to do. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and paced a few feet away before he fell to his knees on the floor placing his hands over his face.

Sarah came around him and stood over him for a moment, placing a comforting hand on his head, running her fingers through hair for a moment. Chuck lowered his hands slowly as he fell further forward to place his forehead on the floor of the hospital.

Looking around again she noticed people were trying not to stare, and those who were gave her sympathetic understanding glances. Chuck was falling apart and she had to somehow she had to fix this. She didn't want this to happen to him, he's had enough pain in his life.

Falling to her knees in front of him she leaned forward grasping the hairs on the back of his neck, trying to sooth him as he cried. His sobs resonated inside her breaking everything down that was Sarah Walker superspy.

"Chuck." She said softly but his tears just got slightly louder. He sat up and looked at her causing her heart to break. "It'll be alright. I'll do everything I can to help you." She promised him, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"I can't lose her Sarah. I can't. She can't die. I need my daughter. I can't live without her knowing this is my fault." He was getting hysterical now and Sarah tried hard to calm him but nothing she was saying or doing was helping.

Chucks voice began to get louder as he repeated himself, saying it was his fault, that she was going to die. Soon he was having trouble breathing. He began hyperventilating and it was at that point that Ellie thankfully showed up just as Sarah was about to start shouting for help, not sure what else to do for him.

"What's going on?" She said alarmed as she crouched down in front of Chuck. He immediately let go of Sarah to whom he was holding on to with a death grip and turned to Ellie, knocking her over. He began his rant again on blaming his self for Lily's condition and there was no hope for her as Jill was dead.

The look Ellie gave her at that was one that if she weren't a trained spy would have scared her to death. The words if looks could kill came to mind as she glared daggers at Sarah knowing she was the one who gave him the news.

Ellie was able to keep her wits about her as her hysterical brother continued to sob and scream and in general break down. She called out for a sedative which was delivered by the nurse at the reception area and a security guard. She firmly stuck him with the needle causing him to immediately slump forward and fall asleep.

Sarah watched to the side in shock as they loaded him up onto a gurney and carried him off. She was about to follow him when she was held back by Ellie placing a hand on her arm.

"What happened Sarah?" She asked her sternly. Sarah took a moment to answer, feeling guilty that she caused chuck to break.

"He asked to see Jill but I told him he can't" She told Ellie.

"Why not? She engineered this virus she should be able to stop it or give us some information." She protested angrily. But Sarah shook her head.

"She was found dead this morning in her cell Ellie. She killed herself." The look of horror on Ellies face was enough to tell her that the situation just got worse. It took her a few moments to control herself but Ellie being the consummate professional was able to.

"Well I guess all we have left is to hope that Dad can fix this. He's out last hope."

A/N: oh good, back to angst. though i'm gonna try and throw some fluff in next chap. Wish me luck! Thank you all who review. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy and considering how cold my desk is, definitely a plus! So read, review, be merry and read fanfic.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: again, all medical stuff is made up

Chapter 9

After checking with Ellie and getting all the information she could on Lily's condition Sarah headed down the hall to where they put Chuck. The room was empty at the moment, usually used at nigh t by parents who wouldn't leave their sick children allowing them some privacy.

She watched over Chuck for several hours as he slept, noticing that even in a drug induced sleep his brows were furrowed as if in pain. His mind was most likely plagued with dreams and nightmares of the worse happening to his daughter and she berated herself for picking that moment to tell him about Jill.

Not that there would be any better moment any time soon, and he was bound to ask to see Jill at some point with his daughter sick. She wondered idly if it wasn't Jill's doing that Lily was sick if he would still ask for her to be there as their daughter lay ill and dying in the hospital bed.

She wondered if it would have been granted.

Sarah shook herself from those thoughts. No point in thinking such things. Jill was responsible and she was also dead. All that needed to be done now was for Lily to get well and to figure out how to stop the virus from coming back and both Chuck and Lily would be free from the nightmare that Jill had put them through starting back at Lily's conception.

Her phone buzzed quietly in her hand where she had been idly playing with it randomly if for nothing else but something to keep her hands busy so as not to rush around with her knives and threatening everyone to fix this. She looked down at the screen seeing Bryce's face and quickly she stood up, glancing at Chucks sleeping form once more before exiting the room.

"You have anything?" She asked in way of greeting. She heard Bryce sigh on the other end.

"We have nothing concrete right now but we have some theories. We searched her cell thoroughly and found nothing. We found the part of the bed frame that she had somehow loosened to order to kill herself."

"Ok but how did this happen to Lily? She was across the country from her. I saw her that afternoon she was fine." Sarah protested, her voice raising slightly. She saw a stern look from a nurse and gave an apologetic glance before walking further down the hall.

"I don't know Sarah we're still checking it out. We're trying to track down Agent Willis who was the one who interrogated her but he's nowhere to be found. In fact he wasn't even on the list of people to question her. He told the guard that he was sent in place of Agent Boswell."

"I know him; he's a good guy, a good Agent. What happened to Boswell?" She asked curiously. She could hear Bryce stall on the other end.

"He's dead. I'm at his apartment now. I think Agent Willis may be a Ring Agent. I have the techs working completely on that flash drive to see if his name comes up but so far nothing." HE said voice regretful.

Sarah took a moment to think, her mind piecing everything together as the story unfolded. It made sense that as a Ring Agent Willis would get to Jill, however why, if he was responsible, would he help Jill if he did. It wasn't sure yet but she was pretty sure that's what happened.

"Is there anything else?" he said sighing, feeling not useful. She listened as Bryce breathed into the phone, she could tell, from experience that he was thinking, debating on what he was going to say.

"How's Chuck doing?" He asked sincerely. If Sarah was shocked by how genuine he sounded she didn't want to let him know.

"Not good. He had to be given a sedative to calm down." She said pausing a second. "I had to tell him about Jill."

"Was now really the best time Sarah?" He asked incredulous much to Sarah's annoyance.

"I had no choice Bryce. He was asking to see her. He thought she would be able to fix this." She said heatedly.

"You know he has a proclivity to freak out Sarah. You should have known that." Sarah saw red behind her eyes but bit back a retort knowing full well it would serve no purpose. She wanted to get back to Chuck and check on him.

She was about to turn around and go back down the hallway she just walked to go back to Chucks room when she saw Ellie standing next to her father in front of Lily's room.

"I'll call you back. Find Willis." Sarah stated as she hung up the phone and walked quicker down the hallway.

"Sarah" Stephen Bartowski stated surprised she was there but not alarmed. Chuck must have told his father about her.

"Hey Mr. Bartowski. It's good to see you again, though; I wish it were under better circumstances." She said as she approached. Stephen smiled at her brightly and reached out giving her a hug. It was awkward but she accepted it.

"Please, call me Stephen. Or should I say dad?" He indicated the bracelet that stated she was Chuck's fiancée. Sarah blushed slightly at that, though not denying the happy feelings she got at the thought.

"Dad's here for another blood sample from Lily. He believes he's close to find a way to break the virus so we can treat it." Ellie stated answering the question she was just about to ask. Sarah nodded her understanding as she looked into the room, watching as a nurse gently drew some blood from the sleeping child.

"How's she doing?" She asked them, watching the nurse carefully making sure she didn't harm Lily in the littlest bit.

"Well I authorized a change her meds again. I'm trying another cocktail of antibiotics. It seems to be working a little, its stabilizing her fever at least." Ellie told.

"Are you allowed to do that? Chuck's unconscious." She asked her. Ellie just waved her hand away.

"I have authorization from Chuck to take control of anything medical that deals with him or Lily. He trusts my judgment. I have Lily's best intentions at heart." She informed Sarah, a hard edge in her voice at being questioned.

"I don't mean anything by it Ellie. I promise." She said soothingly. The last thing she needed right now was to be in an argument with Ellie. They were all under a lot of stress right now and she didn't want to cause anymore friction.

The nurse came out of the room with the vial of blood. It seemed like a lot to Sarah even though it was a regular sized vial. Ellie signed the form that the Nurse held out and took the vial from her handing it to her father.

"I'll go get this analyzed and come back as soon as I can. Keep me posted ok?" he told Ellie giving her a hug and kissed her gently on the cheek. To Sarah's surprise he did the same to her. Again it was awkward but she allowed it, figuring she was going to have to get used to it sooner or later. This family was very affectionate.

"You keep him safe alright? Keep his faith up." He whispered in her ear. She gave a slight nod as he pulled away and walked quickly down the hallway out. She made eye contact with Ellie for a second before indicating she was going back to Chuck.

She entered the still empty room, checking on Chuck and seeing he was still asleep she sat back down in her chair by his bed to wait. She let her mind drift off and she must have fallen asleep at some point, her body tired from going for so long and the emotional roller coaster she'd been on all day.

She woke with a start and looked around room, noticing the windows had gotten darker indicating it was night time now. She looked over at Chuck and saw him lying there with his eyes opened staring off at the wall opposite him.

She sat up in her chair and took his hand that lay idly on the bed in to hers; a small smile crept on her face as he entwined their fingers and held a firm grip.

"Hey you." She said softy, gaining his attention. He looked over at her tiredly his moist eyes indicating that he had most likely been silently crying. "How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Tired, heavy." He answered her, his voice barely audible. She squeezed his hand again.

"That's probably from the drug Ellie gave you. You scared the heck out of." She told him. He blinked a few times before looking at her finally.

"I'm glad you're here Sarah. I'm sorry for all this." He told her. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What are you talking about Chuck? There is no place I'd rather be. You need me." She told him earnestly. Chuck closed his eyes and let go of her hand. It felt cold at the loss of his heat.

"I don't understand why. It's just more drama dealing with Chuck Bartowski. More bad stuff. Something else to come between us." He said, voice getting stronger. She was worried by the way his chest heaved that he was going to become hysterical again. She debated if she should call Ellie or not.

"Chuck, stop, calm down." She said soothingly, but he was too far gone.

"Why? It's the truth isn't it? Lily's going to die. She's going to leave me. Jill's dead, my parents left, I have no future. You're going to leave. I'm not going to survive this. Everything's falling apart. Everything's always falling apart."

"Hey stop it!" He shouted at him, finally getting his attention. She stood and loomed over him, placing her hands on both sides of his face to make sure she had his full attention. "I am not going to leave you. Ever. I love you Chuck and I'm going to stand by you no matter what happens. Don't give up on us. And more importantly don't give up on Lily. She's still alive, she's still fighting. And right now she needs her father to be strong for her"

Chuck stared into her eyes as she gave her little speech and she felt a shiver pass through her as if he could see right through her to her soul. And she let him. Everything in her told her to put her walls up, shut him out, but she knew he needed the assurance, her assurance. He needed to be strong for Lily but she needed to be strong for him. And she was determined to be by his side and support him no matter what happened here.

Chuck nodded his head best he could with her holding it and tears fell freely from his eyes. His breath hitched as the sobs came out.

"I don't understand." He sobbed out. "What have I done so wrong to have this keep happening to me?" With that he crumbled and sobs wrecked out of him.

Sarah carefully climbed on the bed with him, curling herself up around him protectively, trying to shield out everything around that could cause him any harm. She placed comforting kisses along his temple as he buried his face in her neck and fished her shirt like a security blanket

She held him for a long time, not quite sure of how long exactly, it didn't matter to her. The only thing that mattered was she was there for him. After a while she began feeling his lips on her neck as he placed kisses on it, his teeth gently nipping as his tongue ran over the spots. She felt her nerves come alive as he trailed up the side of her neck and chin before ending finally on her own lips.

She opened her mouth and allowed her entrance as she felt his hand wrap around her and touch the skin of her back under her shirt. She pressed herself tighter against him holding him close. She felt like she was on fire, wanting this for so long but a part of her brain told her to stop. That this was neither the time nor the place. And even if he thought he needed this, it was not.

"Chuck, we have to stop." She said breathlessly against his mouth as he hungrily devoured her. He left her lips and trailed back down her jaw again.

"Why?" He said just as breathless. She allowed him to continue for a moment longer before she was finally able to pull herself away from him, sitting up and sliding off the bed. She felt her body flush and a chill rush through her body from the loss of his body heat.

They stayed apart for a few moments each breathing heavily letting they come back to reality. Sarah's legs were weak from the intensity of it all and sad down in the chair she had vacated not so long ago to catch her sanity.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Chuck said, bringing his hand to cover his face, not seeing Sarah shake off his apology.

"No, Chuck. I want it just as much but now is not the time. I promise. When this is all over and Lily is home safe. We'll have our moment." She promised as he looked over at her once more.

They spent several minutes still gathering their wits before chuck decided he had enough laying around and wanted to see his daughter. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood on unsteady legs for a second while he got his barring.

Sarah stood next to him in case he fell but once he stood up straight she just took his hand and led him out of the room. They walked down the hall until they reached Lily's window again and Chuck stood there staring in. She was alone now, hooked up to the machines and Sarah could see the worry etched on his face.

"Do you really think there's any hope?" He asked her sadly.

"Yes. There's always hope." She said without thinking. With a final squeeze of her hand Chuck dropped it. She watched him as he walked to the inside of the room and put on a gown and mask that was there and approached his daughter, placing a hand gently on her chest in a soothing manner. Lily looked over toward her father and began crying, reaching out for him.

With the help of the nurse he soon had the little girl in his arms and was sitting in a rocking chair nearby holding her tightly and rocking her gently. As the nurse exited the room she could hear the soft notes of music coming from him as he sang.

Angry began resonating in Sarah that someone had done this, and suddenly she felt useless at standing around, even thought she was there for Chuck. Everything in her gut told her to be out there looking for the monster that would harm an innocent child.

Walking away from the window, secure in knowing that Chuck was where he needed to be at the moment she pulled her phone back out of her pocket and quickly dialed Bryce.

"I have news." Bryce said by way of answer. She stopped in her tracks eager to hear what he had to say.

"Willis' name popped up on the flash drive. He is a Ring Agent. We're looking for him now. We were able to determine he made a phone call just outside the facility. It was traced to a burn phone that's I the Burbank area. I'll text you the coordinate maybe you can find something out there."

"Send it to me." She said hanging up her phone. A few moments later coordinates of the last place the phone was showed up and she took off without even thinking of saying anything to Chuck. He would forgive her for this she was sure.

The location was a shabby area in the bad part of Burbank. Sarah looked around, the darkened area with barely any streetlights as she saw vagrants of various states wondering around the area without any real purpose. Cars in the area looked barely useable and every building near her could use a fresh coat of paint to match the bars that surrounded them.

She looked down at her phone, using the GPS system on it to locate where the phone was last used. It brought her to a street corner that had a broken traffic light and litter all over the place. She looked around hoping to find something in sight but nothing popped up except for the over filled trashcan. She felt a shiver run down her spine at the thought of having to dig in there but she pulled out her latex gloves and approached it, thinking of Chuck and Lily as she took the lid off the trashcan.

Near the bottom was what she was looking for, she was surprised she found it considering most Ring Agents were of the higher intelligent end of the criminal spectrum but there laying amongst the trash was a burn phone.

Sarah dug it out and pressed a few buttons powering it on. Seeing the last number coming in she texted it to Bryce confirming it was the right phone.

Finally they'll get some answers.

****************************************.

When she arrived a few hours later back at the hospital Chuck was standing outside the room again arms crossed in front of him looking in. She stepped up to him quietly and placed her hand on his back feeling the warm skin beneath it.

"Hey, where have you been?" He asked her nimbly turning to face her. She debated if she should tell him what's going on or not but deciding full disclosure was best she went for it.

"I was tracing a lead on who did this to Lily. Bryce is tracing it from DC. I found a burn phone that was used by a suspect who was interrogating Jill yesterday. Turned out to be a Ring Agent. We got some finger prints off the burn phone and are running it through the system now." She informed him. He nodded his understanding and looked back into the room.

They were quiet for several minutes watching the room. Sarah felt so helpless not really being able to do anything but stare into the room watching as the girl slept, slowly slipping away.

"Would you like some coffee?" Chuck asked her. She looked up at him and. They walked down the hall and took the elevator to the cafeteria. Chuck grabbed a fruit plate with his as she declined the off and they sat down at a table in the corner.

They sat in silence not drinking the horrid coffee the hospital offered, Chuck picking at the fruit plate. Sarah resisted the urge to encourage him to eat something, although she knew he should. It had been a long day and she was sure he hadn't eaten since he brought Lily to the hospital.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He told her looking up from the table. She narrowed her eyes for a second. "What happened in the room. I wasn't trying to force myself on you, I promise."

"Don't worry Chuck. If I didn't want it to happen trust me you would have known." She reached over the table and took his hand. "I just, didn't think it was right, with Lily…"

Chuck turned away then, she could tell he knew it was right. She understood, he just needed comfort and was seeking it out physically, which she was more than ready to assist with if it were the right course. However she knew with Chuck it could do more harm than good so she had pulled away.

"You said you loved me." He then said, voice a whisper. She almost didn't hear it.

"It's true Chuck." For the first time since all this began Chuck smiled. It was a wane one but still a smile.

"Good. Because, I love you too." He told her. He stood up slightly and leaned over the table, Sarah closed her eyes as he neared eager to feel his lips on hers again.

And then her phone buzzed breaking the moment.

Chuck sat down reluctantly and Sarah gave a huff of annoyance at her phone.

"Yes." She said annoyed, scaring the person on the other phone. Her expression went from annoyed to intense as she listened to the voice. "I'll be right over." She said hanging up.

Sarah looked over at Chuck who watched her intently.

"They got a hit on the finger prints. His name is Gerald Knowles, and they're bringing him in now."

A/N: Yay another chapter. Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Everything with the law and medical stuff mentioned here is fake and made up for the point of the story. I am not a lawyer nor a doctor and i have no idea how realistic any of this is.

Chapter 10

Sarah looked through the window into the interrogation room watching Gerald Knowles sit and stew alone. It had taken some fast talking but the CIA was able to gain custody of him and brought him to the nearest CIA detention Agency.

After telling Chuck at the hospital that they had gotten a hit and he was being brought in he had bid her to leave and find out what he knows. She could tell by his stressed appearance that she was needed there; that he needed her with him, but Chuck had pushed her away stating that if anyone could get the answers they were seeking it was her.

So solemnly she drove to the detention sight spending the drive schooling herself out of girlfriend Sarah Walker, who was concerned about the love of her life and his very ill daughter, into Agent Sarah Walker, wild card enforcer hard assed CIA Agent.

She didn't know much about the guy in question at the moment, only that he had information about how Lily got sick and hopefully how she could get well. But that wouldn't stop her from using a method she could to get the information out of him that she needed.

Walking down the hall to the interrogation room where he was being held she saw Casey standing near the door. She had vaguely wondered since she arrived where Casey had been but her concerns lay elsewhere at the time.

"About time you showed up Walker." He growled out handing her a folder. She glanced down at it seeing Gerald Knowles name on it.

"What do we know so far?" She asked him opening it up and glancing over the paperwork.

"Background check comes up with some minor infractions. Mostly petty theft and possession with intent to sell. Little things. Nothing of any major caliber. However something interesting came up, he happens to be the cousin to one Jill Roberts."

Sarah looked up from the folder then to stare at Casey wide eyed. This was alarming news. What kind of cousin would ask to have their cousin harm their child?

"He's been off the radar for the past two years which coincides with several large deposits being placed in his account over the course of that time total in a sum of two million American dollars." Casey continued.

Sarah closed the folder and handed it back to him. She rolled her shoulders and neck to let out some of the tension before stretching up as high as she could reach. Finally she felt ready to go. Taking a few deep breaths to find her center she walked towards the door.

Entering the room the man at the table sat up abruptly and looked warily at her. He seemed afraid of her already which was good for her, meant that she wouldn't have to do anything too illegal to get the information she was seeking.

"Gerald Knowles." She stated slowly, walking around the table. He watched her with eyes wide and sweat on his brow. She walked around and behind him, coming close she grabbed his hair on top of his head and pulled his head back exposing his throat.

"What did you do to Lily Bartowski?" She demanded angrily in his ear. He whimpered and closed his eyes but didn't say anything. Sarah roughly released him and walked further around the table. Pulling the chair out across from him she sat down firmly and leaned on the table staring right at him.

"This is how it's going to work Gerald. I'm going to ask you questions, and you're going to answer them honestly. If at any time I feel you are lying I will add one year onto your sentence."

"What sentence?" Gerald asked her frightened. Sarah gave him her most insincere smile she could muster.

"Your prison sentence of course. Aiding an abetting terrorist is a treasonous crime Mr. Knowles." She said sweetly. His eyes widened and he began to sweat profusely as he shook his head.

"I didn't help terrorists. I swear I was just doing a favor for my cousin." He told her desperately. Sarah raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow skeptically.

"Your cousin, Jill Roberts was a terrorist with crimes against her country. She recently died at her own hands while in custody." She informed him. His expression of shock showed he didn't know that she was dead. "But perhaps this is all a misunderstanding. Perhaps if you tell me all you know, I may be able to get the charges of treason dropped and get you a normal prison sentence."

"Don't I need a trial first? You can't just charge me with something." He protested weakly, grimacing as her smile widened.

"Well you see, that's the thing about terrorists they don't have rights exactly. You lose those rights when you turn your back on your country. There will be no judge, no jury, just a dark cell for you for the rest of your life."

Gerald Knowles closed his eyes tight, and began rocking back and forth obviously debating his options. She knew he was so far out of his element that he would never make it wherever they stuck him but at this point she didn't care.

"Gerald, Jill is dead. The only one that needs protecting is you. She can't hurt you." Sarah said sympathetically. A few more moments of silence passed before them before he finally nodded his head and opened his eyes. "Good, now start from the beginning of this. What did she ask you to do?"

"She approached about a year and half ago. She had a baby and she told me she had the father with her but she was worried that he would betray her, and leave her, taking the baby with him. She wanted to make sure he would always be with her. And if not, she wanted to make him suffer." He told her.

"So she placed a virus in her daughter." Sarah prompted him, feeling sick in her stomach at hearing his tale. Gerald nodded.

"She tested it would when she was like six months or something and it worked. She had found out Chuck was planning on running. After that she began depositing large sums of money into my account as pay for always keeping near the kid. She gave me this remote thingy that when I got a signal to press it within 50 miles of the kid and it would activate the virus."

"You got a call from an agent telling you to do it and you did, didn't you?" Sarah stated. Gerald nodded. "Why? Why would you harm an innocent child just at the say so of your cousin?" Sarah asked astonished that he would do that. Gerald just shrugged.

"Jill, she was always good to me. She said there was a large sum of money going to the kid after she died, but if the kid died it was to go to me. And it was a very large sum."

Sarah was horrified and disgusted that this man would kill his cousin's infant child for money. She shouldn't have been surprised. Being an Agent she's heard many a horrible reason for worse than this. But being so close to the victim this time had made it even more real and even more disgusting.

"Where is this device she gave you to activate the virus." She demanded. Gerald shook his head.

"I want a deal first. Or I'm not talking." He said shakily. Sarah narrowed her eyes

"You want a deal? You're being paid money by a known traitor and terrorist to kill off her year and half year old. There is no deal for you. If that little girl dies I swear I will use every influence I have to make sure you are locked up in a hole so deep and dark you'll never see the light of day again. And if you think I'm lying, threatening you to comply than its obvious you have no idea who the hell you're dealing with." Sarah spat out calmly and quietly, causing Gerald Knowles to strain to hear her, but he had and he was frightened.

"I-I don't…"

"Where is the device Gerald?" Sarah shouted at him slamming her fist on the table causing him to jump.

"It's at my apartment. In my underwear drawer." He shouted out closing his eyes again. Sarah stood stared at him for a moment anger coursing through him. She wanted to hurt him, to make him feel pain for what he was doing. But she resisted the urge to smash his face into the table multiple times and use her knives she had stored behind her back on his throat.

Without another word she walked out of the room and out into the hallway, Casey following from the observation room. She stopped in front of him and took a few deep breaths getting her calm center back. She didn't have time to get worked up over him right now, she had to find that device and see if she could turn off the virus.

"Wow Walker, I didn't think you'd be able to control yourself like that. Color me shocked." Casey growled out, obviously impressed by her restraint.

"Yeah well, I'm trying to Change. I'm gonna be a civilian soon might as well start practicing." She stated through a strained smile. Casey nodded his understanding turning to walk down the hall, Sarah stepping up with him.

"Why don't you go back to the hospital and I'll go look for the device in this guy's apartment. I'll bring it to the hospital as soon as I have it." Casey suggested. Sarah wanted to go with him, not being one to wait around, but she knew she needed to be with Chuck. It's been a long day and night, morning would be coming in a few hours and she was going to see if she could get him to sleep some.

"I'll contact Stephen, I mean, Orion and have him meet you there. If anyone can figure it out he can." She said without hesitation. She believed it too. She knew if the device was in her hand she would be too tempted to just press the buttons until the virus went away, if it could even be turned off by the device. If it can't at least it gives Stephen a little more to work on the virus and how it was activated.

They separated at the entrance of the facility, Sarah going to her car to get back to the hospital and Casey going to his SUV with his phone attached to his ear for reinforcements.

She hoped it didn't take too long.

The pediatric ICU was slightly darkened and quiet as she entered the hallway. Curtains were pulled mostly close and lights were dimmed in the room indicating the occupants inside were sleeping, or should be sleeping. There were very few nurses on staff at night and the halls were empty and devoid of parents and family members of the patience that normally loitered around worriedly. She stopped in front of Lily's window and peered into the dimmed room through the curtains crack.

There in a rocking chair, dressed in scrubs and a mask was Chuck and in his arms was his daughter as he rocked her gently. The sight rippled in her heard and suddenly she felt powerless to help any. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't a doctor and she wasn't good companion. She wasn't patient and her instinct at seeing pain wasn't to stay and comfort the one in pain but to go out and fight, to harm the person who caused it.

However she couldn't do that now and she knew it. She did everything she could at the moment and now she had to do what Chuck was, and just wait. Wait for a miracle. Wait for something she had no control of to swoop in and save the day.

She hated this feeling.

"Hey Sarah, how are you." Stephen Bartowski's voice flittered over her softly. She looked to her left and saw him walk quietly towards her. She gave him a wan smile and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Thanks for coming so quickly Stephen." She told him honestly as he reached over and gave her a hug. Letting go of her she watched him look into the room and see his son.

"How are they doing?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't know, I just got here myself. He was already in there. I was going to see if I could get him to sleep some but he looks so at peace holding her." She admitted.

They stood in silence for several moments watching the scene in front of them. It was sweet and innocent and in any location would be a beautiful sight. However here it just saddened the moment and brought pain to those who saw.

Her phone buzzed and Sarah looked down to it. It was a text from Casey telling her he had found the device and was on his way to the hospital. Her spirit lifted slightly and thanked whatever deity that was listening for it being found so quickly.

"Casey's on his way. He found the device that Jill's cousin used to activate the virus." She informed Stephen who gave her a warm smile. "Is it going to help you find the cure?"

"No, probably not. I'm hoping it will help me shut the virus off at the least and we'll continue working to get it out of her. I'm not a microbiologist so my knowledge on this is limited. But it's obvious they are some kind of nanobites or something that can be turned on and off." He explained to her.

It wasn't the answer she was looking for but at least it would buy them some time if they could turn it off and get her healthy again.

"You see I'm not even sure how they stay in her to be honest." Stephen said, his eyes glazed as he delved deep in his mind making connections and solutions she would never be able to begin to understand.

"What do you mean?" She asked him curiously.

"Well you see this virus thing is in her blood right? And the blood cleans itself out in some part of the body. You'll need to ask Ellie, she's the expert but long story short, Chuck's been giving me blood samples of her for a year and each time the amount of the virus in her blood is different."

"So Jill must have been putting more of this Virus in her after a certain amount of time." Sarah said, her mind connecting with Stephens.

"Exactly. I didn't have a sample in the months since Chuck was released, not thinking I didn't have to, but the antibiotics Ellie has her on is making her stable. Which makes me think she might not have had as much of the Virus in her system when it was activated."

Sarah thought about this, her gut hoping it was all true even though she knew it was all speculation. Could Jill have made the virus weak, needing to be reintroduced in order to stay in her system? It wasn't how normal virus' worked, she knew that much, but she was no microbiologist either and she wasn't quite sure what went into the deep workings of them.

"Is it possible that it will go away on its own?" She wondered aloud. Stephen looked at her then with a sad expression.

"By the time it could possibly run through her system she'd be sick too long that her immune system would be severely compromised and with her fever spiking up and down as it has been she could have possible brain damage. " Sarah looked away as the tears formed in her eyes. "If she's going to come out of this any kind of whole, we need to shut it off."

Sarah wasn't sure how to respond to that. She just hoped they were able to do it.

They heard the door at the end of the hall open and saw as Casey walked in quickly. She could tell he was trying not to run, knowing his heaviness would cause the floor to shake and wake the children up. She saw he had something in his hand and eagerly reached out for it.

Holding it, the device looked like a key alarm that one would use to lock their car. She was confused by its appearance and wondered if this could really be it.

"Let me see it." Stephen said and she handed it to him. He looked over the device with his keen eyes, being careful to not press any buttons. There were only two on the device anyways. One with a plus one with a negative.

"Which buttons is which?" Sarah asked as his finger gently grazed over the button. She was afraid what would happen if he pressed the wrong one but she did trust him.

"I don't know, but I don't want to press the wrong one so I'm going to take this back to my lap and test it." He told them placing the device in his pocket. Sarah's nerves flared in panic at that.

"Is that wise? If you press the wrong one it could do harm. You have to be outside a 50 mile radius." She said panicked. Stephen raised his hand placating her.

"It's ok Sarah I'm taking precautions. I'm not going to harm my granddaughter I promise." With that he gave her a tight hug and patted Casey on the shoulder as he exited the ward.

Casey and Sarah stared at each other for a few moments before both looking into the window. Sarah couldn't tell what he was thinking but she could tell by his body language that he was uncomfortable where they were at.

"Now comes more waiting." Sarah said quietly, receiving a grunt from Casey.

"It's always the worse part. We're made for action. This waiting thing, is so useless." He told her. Sarah nodded understanding exactly what he meant.

Just then Chuck looked up from Lily's face, where he had been staring fondly up to the window. He saw Sarah and Casey standing there and stood up. She berated herself at disturbing him and resisted the urge to step in and tell him to stay, but she knew he would want answers.

Chuck stepped to the inside of the window and shed off the gown, mask, and hat and stepped through the door. He looked even more exhausted then he did when she left if that was possible. She was determined to get him into bed to sleep for what was left of the night.

"What happened? Did you find him?" He asked right away, leaning tiredly against the window.

"We got him Bartowski. He told us where the device is that activated the virus and your father has it now." Casey told him. Chuck looked baffled a second.

"Is it going to turn off the virus?" He asked them. They each glanced at each other before looking firmly at Chuck.

"We hope so. We don't know yet. Your father took it to his lab to test it on the blood sample he got this afternoon. We should know soon if we can use it safely on Lily." Chuck nodded his understanding to Sarah's explanation, letting out a huge yawn.

Giving another look at Casey indicating he should go he just gave a grunt and faced Chuck again.

"You look like shit Bartowski. Get some rest while you can." With that he gave him a hard pat on the shoulder before turning and walking back down the hall.

Sarah watched him go for a second before turning to Chuck and meeting his eyes. They were soft, tired, and full of pain but most of all she could see the love he had for her. Reaching out slowly she grabbed his hand and tugged in, dragging him down the hall to the room where parents slept.

It was mostly empty except for a parent here or there as they walked into the darkened room with lights dimmed up by the ceiling to allow those in the room to still see and not disturb those sleeping. They went back to the bed they were on before, when he had been drugged due to his hysterical breakdown and she indicated he should lie down.

Chuck goes up on the bed and scooted to the edge giving her plenty of room to join him. She debated for a second on if it was the best choice, especially what happened earlier. He apologized and that wasn't the problem, the problem was she wanted it. And she wasn't sure if he tried again if she would be able to stop him.

But seeing his eyes droop made the decision for her. He was exhausted, and in pain and she wanted to comfort him. He needed the comfort. Chuck was never one to suffer alone, always needing people around him to keep him stable and sane. Unlike her.

Taking her shoes off she hopped up on the bed and lay on her side, Chuck immediately reached out to her and pulled her closer to him, snuggling close. She placed her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled the scent of him as she listen to his breathing, his breath gently whipping some loose hair atop her head.

They lay there in silence until she felt his hold loosen as he fell asleep and his breath become more even with soft snores coming out. She was glad he was asleep, needing it. She debated getting up and sitting in the chair again to watch him bit his embrace felt so good and despite the fact he hasn't showered in a day he still smelled slightly of that soap that he always used.

Sarah decided to stay there in his arms and get some sleep.

A/N: Score another chapter. I was falling asleep while typing this up this morning. so sorry for the extra mistakes. Oh! I just read this cute little fic called **Chuck vs the Joys of Parenthood **By: frompen2paper Its quite good though not finished. (something which annoys me. Come on people finish your stories *sighs*) Currently Reading Chuck vs. The Grid. It is super good.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I know nothing about babies. All activites/reactions whatever are probably purlye made up.

Chapter 11

Sarah didn't want to wake up, ever. She wanted to stay where she was forever and ever. She felt warm, and safe, and oh so comfortable. She could hear the sounds of people waking up and making beds, getting ready to go about their business but Sarah kept her eyes closed and snuggled in further into the chest she was laying on using as a pillow.

She smiled slightly as she felt the arms that were wrapped heavily around her waist tightened around her and brought her closer, smashing their bodies together. She let out a content sigh as she wrapped her own arm around the waist of Chuck and moved her head over his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. It thumped strongly causing her smile to brighten at hearing the best part of him pumping away in him keeping him here in her life.

"We should get up." Chuck whispered to her, his body vibrating softly as his he spoke. She loved the feel of it and it caused her own nerves to vibrate slightly.

"But I don't want to." She practically whined. Chuck laughed lightly at her as she held him closer and they were quiet for a few more moments.

"We gotta check on Lily." He finally said, all happiness from a few seconds ago gone as reality struck him. Sarah frowned into his chest for a second before tilting her head back to look at him. He stared back at her with his intense brown eyes, still wrought with pain but a little less tired looking. Chuck moved closer to her lips and she closed her eyes as he placed his upon hers in a soft kiss.

It started off soft and gentle but quickly sped up, Sarah opening her lips to allow him entrance as he held her flush tight against him. Every nerve , bone, and muscle in her body hummed at the feeling that coursed through her as they kissed and all too soon it began to slow down. The passion left as he began peppering kisses upon her lips and then finally moved his head back a little to look her in the eyes again.

"That was great." She commented to him, giving him a smile. Chuck returned it and kissed her forehead, causing her to giggle a little as his left hand danced along her side. "Stop, no tickling." She told him sternly, bringing her hand up to the side of his face and kissing him thoroughly.

They broke apart suddenly at the sound of a throat clearing and they jumped slightly looking towards the door. There they saw Stephen Bartowski standing there with a bright grin on his face.

"If you two are quite done, I think you should come see this." He told them exiting the door. Chuck looked at Sarah once more before he quickly got off the bed and ran to the door tripping every now and then as he tried to put his shoes on at the same time.

Sarah left at a more sedate pace even though she was in a hurry as well. She figured based off Stephens's smile it was probably nothing bad but still she couldn't be sure.

Exiting the room she quickly went down the hall and stopped in front of the window to Lily's room. Inside the little girl was sitting up and smiling bright reaching for Chuck as he put on his gown and mask and approached her. She looked so much better.

"You figured it out?" Sarah asked Stephen who was standing next to her. He nodded his head.

"Yep. Tested it on the blood, everything shut down right away. I called Ellie and she came up and met me."

"Why didn't you wake us? We were just down the hall?" Sarah said feeling annoyed all of a sudden thought it was fleeting as she watched Chuck hold Lily in his arms smiling brightly.

"Chuck needed sleep. And so did you. If it worked or not, it wouldn't change that. But if it went wrong we would have gotten you right away. But it looks like it went good." He told her.

Sarah was feeling overwhelmed at the feelings inside her as bubbled up and she hiccupped a little as she held her breath. Everything that happened in the past twenty-four hours just began to take a toll on her and she didn't think she could take it anymore, which made everything worse.

She was a trained agent and yet here she was, about to cry as the stress and panic of what was happening to her family had gone.

Her family.

That thought brought a new wave of emotions to bubble on her and she felt the relief that Lily was ok, and Chuck would be too. She was worried about the little girl but she didn't understand how much until now, until she was safe and sound and laughing in Chuck arm. Her Chuck was so much better now, the stress of his daughter being sick over and now he was inside the room with her, holding her and cuddling her, grateful that she was alive an ok.

"Sarah, I think Chuck wants you in there." Stephen said rubbing her back. She looked at Chuck as he directed Lily's arm to waive at her to come in. She steeled herself and willed the tears to stop before she went to the door.

Opening it up she the first thing heard was Chuck telling Lily to say 'Hi Sarah." And waiving her hand around much to her delight as she giggled. Sarah grabbed one of the gowns from the hamper and put on a head cap and walked over to them.

This was the first time she had seen Lily up close since that week all those months ago. And despite the fact she's been ill the past twenty four hours she looked absolutely beautiful. Even with her face still flushed, and her brown curls plastered to her head from the sweat of her fever, she was laughing and smiling.

Sarah approached them and gave Chuck a smile and tried to hold her tears back. This was a happy moment that should be surrounded by smiles and rainbows not frowns and tears. However when Lily reached out for her from Chucks arms and he handed the hot sweaty little girl to her Sarah's emotions just flew out the window.

She wrapped her arms around the child holding her close, feeling her weight in her arms and suddenly the tears wouldn't stop. She loved this child and not just because of Chuck. This child knew who she was even though she was never really there with her and Sarah had become a part of her life. She would do anything for Lily to keep her safe from harm and that scared her, and the tears came.

"It's ok Sarah. Let it out." Chuck said softly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and Lily. His own warmth adding to everything, his scent, his smile his arms. Everything. She was in love with Chuck, she knew that already but it just not hit her. She loved him, and she wanted this with him. She wanted a family and she wanted it with Chuck and Lily.

With that thought she finally stopped trying to hold the tears and let them flow.

"And this one is named Mr. Scuffles." Chuck told Sarah holding out a little stuffed dragon. Sarah took hold of the dragon and looked directly at it.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Scuffles." She said with as much sincerity as she could muster. She was trained for a lot of things but sitting on the floor in the pediatric ward meeting stuffed animals was not one of them.

But only musical giggle from the child sitting between them and it was all worth it.

Sarah set the dragon down in front of Lily who immediately grabbed it and gave it a squeeze, poking it a few times before handing it to Sarah.

"I think she wants you to hug it." Chuck said amused. His expression would normally gain him a glower and a slap on the arm but she just found it so darn cute at the moment. So she took the little stuffed dragon from Lily and squeezed it tightly to her chest in a hug.

Lily clapped at her and reached out for it as Sarah handed her the toy.

"You're a natural at his." Chuck commented running a hand through Lily's curls. After the crying hug fest she started in Lily's ICU room, once they were all calmed down Chuck was permitted to give her bath, something she was glad for. The curls on her head reminded her so much of Chuck's when they weren't all sticky and stuck to her head.

"Oh I don't think so. I think right now I'm placating her. I don't honestly know about how I'm going to handle this." She said honestly, feeling almost ashamed to say that about his daughter but Chuck just smiled back.

"Don't you worry too much about it Sarah. A few slip ups and you'll be good. There is no manual for parenting." He advised. Sarah hopped he was right. She didn't want to screw this up.

"When do you get to take her home?" She asked him getting up on her knees as he legs began falling asleep on from sitting on the floor. He shrugged his shoulders as a response.

"Ellie says in a day or two. She's doing better but they want to keep her for observation in case it comes back. It's totally baffled the entire hospital. It was like an on off switch." He stated.

Sarah grinned at that because they weren't wrong. It really was just a matter of flipping a switch, or in this case a button to turn off this deadly virus. Sarah still couldn't believe that someone would do this to their child, and even more baffled by how she got her cousin to comply with it as well. Her only satisfaction was Gerald Knowles was going to prison for a long long time.

"Hey, come back to me." Chuck said moving in front of her on his knees. He swiped on the ground and moved the toys out of the way that were there. "No deep thinking today, just stay with us." He told her.

Chuck leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek once, then twice, before moving to her lips. Sarah kissed him back wrapping her hands around his neck and moving her fingers up to his hair to grab on only to find she can't. She pulled away with a groan and rested her forehead on his.

"I want you to grow your hair back." She told him, leaving no room for arguments.

"What?" He asked amused, moving his mouth to reach hers again.

"I want…..you to grow…..your hair back…." Sarah said between kisses. Chuck laughed against her lips, causing them to vibrate. Pulling away he placed his arms around her.

"Want something to tug huh?" He teased her nipping her lower lip.

"Is this really appropriate to do in front of innocent children Bartowski." Casey growled startling both of them apart. They looked at the door to see Casey with his typical disgruntled expression.

Both Sarah and Chuck looked down to see Lily looking up at them quietly and intently. She smiled brightly with her missing teeth showing once realizing people were looking back at her.

Casey walked in and stood behind her growling at the two of them.

"You two should get a room, and one that does not belong to the munchkin." He stated. With that he bent low to the ground and picked the child up who giggled all the way up. He gave them a final growl before exiting the room and muttering something about pudding.

"Did he just take away Lily?" Sarah asked confused. Chuck nodded at her confirming her suspicions.

"Yeah…I don't get it either. He kind of just took to her. At this rate she'll never walk on her own if he doesn't stop carrying her around. She's getting kind of lazy." He commented.

Sarah had to think on that, it baffled her mind that big mean NSA, cold blooded killer John Casey would take to a barely one in a half year old little girl, but somehow he did.

Sarah didn't get to think on it much longer however as Chuck took advantage of them being alone for a few minutes and pressed his body close to her bringing her back into a kiss. She let her mind go blank and just feel as he roamed his hands up and down her arms and back. It felt great and intense and at that second he could have asked anything of her and she would give it to him.

Then a cough echoed through the quiet room and they jumped apart.

"What the Fu-" She was about to say as they separated and turned towards the door. Sarah gawked for a second at seeing Bryce standing there in the door way watching them. She felt her cheeks color slightly at being caught unaware.

Looking over at Chuck she was unable to get a reading on him as he closed up his emotions, something she wasn't sure he knew how to do. He just looked at Bryce once then stared at her at feeling her eyes on him. She tried asking him a question with her eyes and responded by taking her hand.

"What are you doing here Bryce?" She asked him, trying not to snap at him for ruining their moment. Bryce gave a cocky grin before stepping into the room.

"I came to collect Gerald Knowles and escort him back to the CIA detention facility in Virginia." Bryce stated. Sarah felt Chuck shudder lightly at the mention of that place. The place he vary nearly lost everything.

Bryce held out a blue teddy bear to Chuck that had the words get well soon on its stomach. Chuck took it gingerly as if afraid it was bomb but Chuck being the nice guy he was gave a polite smile and said thanks.

"I'm glad to hear your daughter is alright Chuck. And, I'm sorry, about what I said to you before. On being a traitor and not seeing her again. It was wrong." Bryce apologized, much to Sarah and Chucks shock. "Sarah can I speak to you a moment?"

Sarah looked at Chuck once more, who nodded his head to go. She leaned close to him and placed a kiss on his lips then his jaw as she went to stand up to follow Bryce into the hallway.

"Why did you come here Bryce. People still think you're dead." She told him cautiously, keeping her voice down. "And how did you get past security? It's a secure ward."

"Sarah Sarah Sarah, how little you seem to know me for all the time we've spent together. There really is no place where I can't somehow get in." He intoned as they walked down the hall. Sarah spied Casey by the nurse's station, Lily on the counter with Casey spoon feeding her pudding while talking to the nurse there. She idly wondered if he was using her to pick up women and made a note to talk to Chuck about it.

"But why are you here?" She asked again getting her mind back in the game. They stopped by the entrance.

"I came to say, I'm sorry, about everything I've said and done over the past four months since Chuck's release. I should have let you go, do what you wanted. But I had convinced the Director that I needed you." He admitted, looking down at the ground.

Sarah blanched at his confession, anger rose inside of her. She had been tired of Bryce before all this, angry how he felt the need to screw everything up all the time for her and especially for Chuck.

"How dare you. How could you? Bryce…" She didn't know what to say. She just wanted to gut him but he raised his hand to her to calm her down.

"I know. I'm sorry. I thought, that if you were apart still you would decide not to leave and you would stay with me." He said. "You are the only one I really trust, the only one I've ever loved."

"Bryce, we've talked about this. I love Chuck. I love him. Whatever there was between us is gone, long gone. My life, my heart, everything belongs to Chuck, and to Lily." Bryce grinned at her, at her confession of love.

"Yeah I know. I was wrong before. You'll be a great mom." He told her. They stood in silence for a few moments letting that run between them.

"Well, I'll be back, in a few days. I just, I want to make sure Chuck and Lily get back home safely and is set up and stuff." She told him, answering the question she thought he was waiting to ask. But he shook his head.

"No, you won't. I uh, talked to the Director. You have two months left on your contract and you have a ton of vacation time. You have the rest of your contract off, however you do need to make sure all reports are completed for your retirement." He told her

To say Sarah was shocked would be an understatement. She was ecstatic. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to be able to convince herself to leave now, wanting to be there with Chuck and Lily always, especially during her recovery. She had been steeling herself for when she'd have to leave, and forcing her mind off it and into the present.

"Bryce I-"

"Don't say anything Sarah. You deserve this. And more importantly Chuck does too. I know I've done a lot of stuff to hurt him, and my behavior of recent hasn't improved it but I do care about Chuck. He is hands down the best friend I've ever had. And there is no day that goes by that I don't regret what I had to do, because I lost his friendship." He confided. Sarah could see his eyes moisten, amazed how Chuck could do this to people, how he could touch people so deeply.

"Thank you." She said for lack of anything else to say. She wrapped her arms around him tightly embracing him. She didn't know when or if she would see him again. Leaving the spy world was hard, and keeping friends was even harder.

"Just take care of him ok? And remember what I said. Be honest with him. He's a very understanding guy."

With that Bryce slowly swiped a finger down the left side of her cheek and looked deep into her eyes as if memorizing them for the last time before he turned and walked away. She stared after him until he was out the door and out of sight.

"That was the most decent thing he's ever done I bet." Casey said behind her causing her to jump. She clutched her chest at her racing heart and turned around to glare. It only lasted a moment though as she saw Lily asleep in his large arms, mouth covered in pudding. "Here, why don't you take your kid back to her room. I got to check in with Beckman." He said holding Lily out to her.

She wrapped her arms around the sleeping child, laying her head on her shoulder and wrapping her arms around her securely. She placed a gentle kiss on top of her curly head and automatically begun rocking herself gently back and forth.

"You're a natural Walker." Casey commented as he walked passed her.

Sarah was stunned by everything today. Waking up in Chuck's arms, Lily being cured, Bryce giving her time with Chuck and the strangeness of Casey being attached to a child. Everything seemed off today but everything seemed right too.

She walked down the hall again back to the room out of the ICU where they put Lily now that she was out of danger. Entering the room she watched as Chuck flittered around the place picking things up and putting them away. After a minute or so he finally stood at his full height and looked over at her, causing her heart to Flutter. Meeting his eyes she knew that this is what she wanted. She would miss the CIA yes, but this was where she was meant to be.

With Chuck and Lily.

A/N: Well, another chapter. Next few chapters might take longer to write...i'm going to make them *gulp* fluffy. A great challenge for me. Writing couple chapters of romance. But dont worry, the drama will come back. (duh its me!)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: GUESS WHAT! I read through it and double checked mistakes! Was it hard? i hear you cry out? well yes, yes it was. You have no idea. My voice is so grating in my head ugh. But anyways enjoy this purely fluffy almost drama free chapter!

Chapter 12

Everything was perfect. Unbelievably perfect. Sarah was almost afraid to even use that term but she couldn't help it. Afraid that karma will see her happy and send something bad her way. She's tried her damndest in the past few weeks since she returned home from the hospital with Chuck and Lily to be extra good and nice as to not tempt karma her way.

But she couldn't help it. The first night after coming back from the hospital was a quiet affair, just the three of them. Morgan wanted to come over and celebrate Lily's homecoming but Chuck declared that she needed rest in her own bed.

She had fallen asleep on the car ride home, and Chuck put her immediately to bed in her crib. Sarah watched from the door, standing guard as Chuck gently placed her down on the freshly laundered bedding, courtesy of Ellie and tucked her in. He stood over the crib for several moments and just watched her as she slept before heading out of the room, closing the door but a crack to hear her cry out.

He took Sarah's hand in his, standing outside that bedroom door and looked into her eyes, seeing her soul. He slowly hunched down slightly and she tipped her head up and captured his lips. Fire coursed through her body as they embraced and let the passion they've denied for years and even more so in the week flow through and between them fueling them.

Slowly Chuck had brought her to his bedroom, the source of many a pleasant naughty dream for her over the years and as she fell backwards on the bed as the back of her knees hit the edge, Chuck fell on top of her, the passion couldn't be contained any longer and she finally got what she wanted.

She remembers waking up the next morning to sun shining between the curtains right on her sleeping form. She was so warm and comfortable and her body felt so wonderful that she was afraid to wake up and find out it was yet another dream. Or worst, she was so desperate and caved in with Bryce.

But little fingers gripping her hair at that moment and running around her face caused a smile to appear and she opened her eyes to be face to face with soft brown eyes and short curly hair and a smile with missing teeth.

She had smiled back at the little girl and asked her what she was doing in the bed. She didn't reply of course, not being able to talk but she made some bubbling noises that sounded like attempted chatter. She had pretended to play along, as if she knew exactly what she had been saying all the while running her hand through the messy bed head curls.

Chuck had come in then fresh from a shower and watched them. He had apologized to her saying he didn't want to leave her awake and alone while he showered. It surprised Sarah to note that she didn't mind. That she wasn't terrified at the thought that she was left alone with the baby. She was more honored that Chuck trusted her alone with her, being as he was crazy possessive and concerned over who associated with her.

No, that was the first night and first morning of the next few happy weeks she had with the two. She had really become part of their little family. Chuck had gone out of his way to make sure she was included in everything they did from making breakfast together to picking out clothes for Lily to wear.

She was really amazed at how at ease she had gotten with her. How she could easily talk to the little girl, or pick her up and carry her someplace without fear of dropping her. She was secure on what was ok to feed her, giving her bottles, everything.

Though she wasn't quite as confident when she was crying, as any baby was wont to do. She would try to comfort Lily but nothing she did could seem to quail the crying. And she would cry at the oddest things like her ball being out of reach or not being able to find her favorite teddy bear.

That was where Chuck would come in and save the day. He seemed to have endless patience when it comes to the screaming child until she was either happy again or asleep. She was amazed by his skill in that regard and tried studying it to immolate it.

But it wasn't just things between the three of them or even Sarah and Lily that were going great. Her relationship with Chuck had exploded by leaps and bounds.

Chuck, it turns out was a very adept lover. Both in the bedroom and out. Out he would make sure there was time for the both of them to have together. He made her coffee the way she liked it every morning, he would have the newspaper ready for her to read. He would make sure they had some quiet time just the two of them to spend time talking or watching a movie or something.

In the bedroom he was very attentive to her. He made her body feel like it's never felt before and every night she would go to sleep wrapped in his embrace, listening to his heart beat as they laid there and caught their breaths and wits. She'd never been so satisfied in her life.

Yes the weeks had been going great. Even her relationship with Ellie had improved by leaps and bounds. She was ecstatic when the older woman asked her out shopping one day. Chuck had encouraged her to go but Sarah was afraid she may never come back. Chuck had laughed at her for being silly but she went anyways. She missed Ellie, being her first real friend that was female that she could actually trust.

It had been a great day. They shopped they ate then they went drinking. Ellie forgave her and Sarah was elated. It was nice to have another woman on her side about Chuck, especially now when Ellie recommended they take a romantic weekend for just the two of them, something that Sarah really wanted. She loved Lily and loved being around her, but Ellie was right when she brought it up, adults need time for themselves and with their relationship being so new it was doubly for them.

"No, absolutely not." Chuck had stated over the dinner table. Ellie and Devon had invited them over for dinner that night, the perfect time to suggest to Chuck the romantic weekend. But it had not gone so well.

"Chuck, come on, why not? Look at her, she's sexy as hell don't you want to spend time with her?" Ellie said causing Sarah to blush. Chuck looked affronted at the accusation.

"Of course I do, and I know she's sexy. She's the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." He squeezed her hand he was holding on the table. "But I'm not leaving my daughter."

"Bro, you're not leaving her. She'll be with us having a fun weekend with the Awesomes. You'll be back for her." Devon cut in taking a drink from his wine glass.

Sarah had yet to say anything, she had wanted the weekend but she had told Ellie it was too soon, that Chuck wouldn't want to leave Lily. But Ellie, being the ever insistent romantic had brought it up over dinner and now all Sarah could do was sit there.

"I know I'll be back, that's not the point. She's only been out of the hospital for what? Three weeks? I need to be near incase there's a problem." He protested.

"Chuck she'll be with two doctors. What could really go wrong? We're probably more paranoid that you are." Ellie stated. She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. Sarah felt her eyes on her but she just continued to pick at her food and hold Chucks hand. "Doesn't Sarah get a say?"

Sarah looked up then and gave a small glower at Ellie's smug smile that she hoped Chuck didn't catch. She looked at all the faces staring at her, including Lily who sat between Ellie and Chuck and her face felt like it was on fire.

"Well, I…" She started finally looking at Chuck. He gave her an understanding look.

"You want to go, I know." He said perceptively. Sarah couldn't speak and just nodded her head. She never felt speechless in front of Chuck before, at least not in this way, but ways of being a parent still eluded her like now, not wanting to leave your child.

"It would be great Chuck. Just the two of you, in Malibu. It's not far away. A couple days on the beach, wining and dining." Ellie pressed. Chuck looked down at his plate for a second before looking at Sarah. She was sure he could read her face, something that annoyed herself as she was supposed to be able to hide her true feelings, but she had been making a hard effort to allow him these readings. Let him see the real her.

"I'll think about it." He said reaching out to clean up some of the mess on Lily's tray. He let go of her hand so he could use both hands and she immediately felt the loss of the warmth. Placing her hand in her lap she continued picking at her food as she glared at Ellie who was still sitting smugly.

The evening came to an end as Lily fell asleep in Sarah's arms. Chuck watched her from the recliner nearby and she couldn't help but glance up and smile freely at him, he would return her smiles with one of his own but they would be small and pensive.

That night when they got home Chuck went to change Lily into her PJ's and settle into bed, Sarah began straightening up the kitchen from their lunch mess and putting away the left overs Ellie insisted they bring back. She couldn't help but think on the dinner and Chuck's immediate response of no when the idea was brought up, not even bothering to hear anything further.

She was lost in thought and didn't hear Chuck come into the kitchen as he walked up behind her and embraced her. He pulled her back against his body and leaned down to place kisses behind her ears and on her neck. Sarah sighed contently as he worked her over, closing her eyes and feeling like putty in his hands.

Too soon he stopped and placed his chin on top of her head and rocked her gently, just enjoying being with each other for a second.

"We should talk." He said faintly as he released her and tugged her hand to the sofa. They sat down facing one another and Sarah's curiosity peaked as the back of his finger lightly stroked the side of her face. "You are so beautiful." He said tenderly dropping his hand.

"What is it Chuck? You know you can tell me anything." She encouraged him, grabbing his hand in hers. She loved the feel of his fingers entwining with hers whenever she held his hand, it always made her feel so secure.

"I know you want to go on that trip Ellie was talking about." He started out and Sarah had to look away for a second.

"It's ok Chuck, I understand." She told I'm calmly, but the look he gave her told her that she didn't.

"I want to go Sarah. Spending a weekend alone with you, any time alone with you, would be like heaven on earth. I love you." He started a half smile appearing on his face.

"I love you too Chuck." She assured him, leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips. They lazily let their mouths dance over each other, with soft moans coming from both and hands getting into the action. But too soon for Sarah's liking he stopped her and pulled back, a light laugh coming out.

"I'm glad to hear it, and uh, feel it." He said, blushing a little. "But I want to explain, why, I turned it down suddenly." He said. She didn't care, she knew he had his reasons and the main one was Lily. She loved Lily like her own now, she didn't blame him.

"You don't have to explain anything to me Chuck. You're right, Lily just got out of the hospital. We'll plan it later. It's not that big a deal." She soothed but he shook his head.

"No Sarah. It's more than that." He paused again taking a deep breath. "I've barely left Lily's side since she was born." He confessed. "I think the only time I spent a night away from her was those two nights when I was arrested. And those were really hard nights, especially since I thought I was never going to see her again."

Sarah squeezed his hand in support, looking away from him as guilt of her own from her part in it consumed her again. Chuck obviously held no ill will toward her for her part but she still couldn't wipe all the guilt from her soul.

"That must have been hard. I can't image what that could be like." She said. Chuck scooted closer to her on the couch pulling her against him until her head was resting on his shoulder and her arm around his waist. Chuck placed his chin on top of hers and they sat like that for a while. It was nice and quiet and comforting and Sarah never wanted it to end.

"It was. For the year and half I was with Jill, yeah I had a little contact with my family, but I was alone. Except for Lily. Every waking moment and even most of my sleeping was with her too, I was too afraid a lot of times to let her out of my sight." He told her.

"That must have been really hard, especially for someone like you who thrives on social interaction." She stated, saddened at his situation.

They sat in silence for several moments, just enjoying being in each other's arms.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay here with me." His voice quietly rumbled. She tiled her head up placing a kiss on his jaw before pulling back slightly.

"I'm glad too Chuck. It's the thing I wanted for so long." She confessed.

"Then why did you leave Sarah? I understand about your contract, I would have waited for you." He told her earnestly. Sarah pulled away from him slightly. Guilt once again consuming her. It felt tiring to her always feeling guilt. She knew it was her own fault, her own guilt putting it on her; Chuck would never want her to feel it.

"I don't know Chuck. Everything in me told me to tell you but it was two years. I couldn't let you just sit and stew while I was off and away." She finally confessed. Chuck placed his fingers on her chin and moved it to face him.

"Shouldn't that have been my choice? You wanted to be with me Sarah, and you know, you had to have known that I wanted to be with you. So badly. If you didn't know then seriously you are the worse spy in the world because I think I did everything but literally spell it out to you." Sarah laughed bringing a smile to Chuck's face. She loved his smiles, and wanted them to be a permanent fixture on him.

"It was your choice, and I'm sorry I took it away. But what if something happened and I died, or went missing. I didn't want to be the cause of your pain like that. Waiting for me to come back but never returning. Its why I made the decision I did."

"And it was wrong Sarah because I would wait for you. I had already waited two years for you, what's another two years?" Tears began forming in Sarah's eyes. She knew he was right.

"I'm sorry Chuck." She cried out, letting the tears fall. Chuck leaned close placing a gentle kiss on her.

"No more apologies. Never again. We're together now." He whispered against her lips before pressing closer again. She poured all herself into it, desperately wanting him to know exactly how she felt, and even though he said no more apologies, she wanted to make sure he knew how much so she was.

Chuck pulled back from her slowly, placing the back of his finger on her cheek again stroking it tenderly. Sarah tiled her head to feel it more, always wanting him to touch her in any way he would.

"At least one good thing came from this mess." He told her, his smile returning as he put his forehead against hers. She looked up at him best she could, practically going cross eyed.

"And what would that be?" she asked him, knowing the answer. He pulled away then.

"Lily. I wouldn't have Lily if you had stayed. And while her mother is not the person I would want as the mother of my child, I will forever be grateful to Jill for her." He told Sarah. For the first time Jill's name didn't cause anger to rise in her, because she too is grateful for Lily now.

"Well, I guess even bad people can do good things." She stated casually, closing her eyes to Chucks fingers that ran through her hair now. They were quiet it for several moments just basking in the glory of being in each other's presence. Sarah was feeling warm and sleepy the long day and dinner at the Woodcomb's, the wine and Chuck finally setting in.

"I think we should go." Chuck said, breaking into her sleepy haze. She lightly shook herself to wake up and turned to look at him. His eyes were slightly glazed off in the distance.

"Go where?" She asked confused. Finally his eyes focused on her again.

"That weekend, for just the two of us. I think we should go." He said more firmly. Sarah was slightly baffled at the change of view.

"But a minute ago-"

"Yeah I thought about it. Ellie is right. We need it. We have…So many issues so much to talk about. So much to get reacquainted with. We've been apart for three years and so much had happened and I'm sure we both have issues stemming from even before that." He told her. "I think a weekend away just the two of us, is just what the doctor ordered…literally since Ellie is a doctor." Sarah smacked him lightly on his arm at that, but then placed a kiss on his jaw.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll talk, we'll yell, shout, scream, and then have fabulous makeup sex." She stated.

"Oh yeah, that I'm looking forward to. We could make it a tradition. We'll leave all the really bad fights and then go on a long weekend just the two of us and dish it out. That'll be fun." Chuck wiggled his eyebrows in the Bartowski bedroom eyes.

"Chuck. I don't think that's going to work." She said honestly and he looked at her confused.

"Why not?" he asked her. Her answer was to get up from the couch only to straddle him and leaned over him pushing his head to the back of the couch. She aggressively began kissing him, wrapping her hands in his hair as best she could, wishing in her head that it would grow out faster.

Chuck groaned into her mouth causing her to return it as he placed his hands on her hips and raised them slightly under her shirt to feel the skin underneath. Sarah pulled away from him, looking down at him.

"Because I don't want to have to wait till we can get away to do this." She teased standing up and laughing as she ran into his bed room. She heard him groan again at the loss of her before hearing his footsteps following her.

A/N: There you go. All Fluff no Drama except an itsy bit. And i kept it PG-13. Next chapter is...another fluffy one. then oh no! more drama. *sighs dramatically*


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: A FLUFFER! Enjoy.

Chapter 13

Sarah allowed Chuck to take care of the details of their weekend. She wanted to help in its planning but Chuck wanted it to be a surprise, which she both loved and hated. As a spy, surprises tended to be bad and could lead to one's demise or a sticky situation. However as a woman in love a surprise could be amazing and wonderful, and she kept on that line of thinking as best she could.

They had driven up the coast to the resort they were staying at, Chuck insisting on driving. He teased her that they had a baby to come home to now and he wanted to get there and back again alive. She pouted and glared at him for the insult on his driving but a gentle kiss and a hug from him wiped her frown away.

Once they were on the freeway he had reached over his hand and entwined their fingers together, keeping them like them for the whole ride. It was a simple act and minimal touch but it made her feel warm and fuzzy and the smiles he would throw her way every so often made her heart flutter at knowing that he loved her.

The hotel he arranged they stay in was right on the beach and the inside was absolutely gorgeous. She began to worry about how much this trip was costing Chuck and decided later on to ask him about it. He was a single father and had yet to start at the Buy More. She wasn't sure how his finances were but she was worried about him wasting it on her.

That left her mind as they entered the hotel room on the twenty-third floor. Her jaw dropped looking around the room from the door and the sheer extravagance of it stunned her and stopped her in her steps.

The room was decorated in deep greys and maroons. To the right of the door was a small sitting area with a couple chairs and a couch in front of a large flat screen and a fireplace. To the right was a small kitchenette area with a dining room table, fridge and all.

Directly in front of the door after walking in about a dozen feed, up to steps the bed sat on a raised platform, and just beyond it a balcony door.

Sarah walked up the steps and placed her hand on the soft coverings on the bed as she passed to look out the over the balcony. Stepping out feeling the cool breeze and breathing in the salty sea she looked out over the horizon. The view was beautiful. She couldn't tell where the ocean ended and the sky began, she thought she could stand out there forever and just watch it.

"You like?" Chucks voice flittered out over her from inside the room. Sarah turned around and ran through the door jumping on him, causing him to fall backward on the bed. She straddled him and began kissing him with as much passion as she could, telling him exactly how much she liked it here.

She heard him moan deep in his throat as she brought her hands up through his hair, tugging slightly on the short strands. As usually Chuck was the one to stop it from continuing further, him having the most self-control. He slowly stopped the kiss, moving his head to rest on the bed.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said pushing up to kiss her on the nose. She grinned down on him and tried to reestablish the kiss but he just laughed and tickled her sides, causing her to fall on the bed curling up to get away from him.

Chuck leaned on the side of her, one arm on each side trapping her as he looked down at her and laughed.

"So Agent Sarah Walker, spy extraordinaire does have a weakness. She's ticklish." He said, tickling her again as she screeched and tried to get away. He stopped and she laid on her back breathing heavily looking up at him.

"Sarah Walker, Chuck. Just plain ol' Sarah Walker now." She panted at him. Chuck stood up and reached down to help her up as well.

"You're still in the CIA Sarah, at least for another month. You're still an Agent." He reminded her, another kiss on her nose. Sarah wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest.

"Yes, and then I'll just be Sarah Walker, Chuck's awesome girlfriend." She said. She kissed his chest and looked up at him.

"Maybe even Sarah Walker, Chuck's awesome fiancé." Chuck suggested looking down. Sarah thought for a moment, fear flooding her for a second before pure joy.

"Why, Mr. Bartowski. Are you proposing on someday getting married?" She asked coyly. Chuck stepped back from her and brought his hands to both sides of her face making sure he had her full attention.

"Sarah Walker I guarantee, if I were proposing to you, you'd know it. It will be the most romantic night of your life I guarantee it." He stated completely serious.

Sarah didn't know how to respond to that. on one hand she was scared at the prospect, even just talking about it. She was trained to be an agent and agents didn't get married and have happily ever after's. On the other hand Chuck had broken down all her training and walls and the prospect of marrying made her stomach quiver in joy and anticipation.

Instead she just trailed kisses along his neck and jaw, hoping he got what she wanted to say in that.

Not much sightseeing happened for the first half of their weekend. After his proclamation of her future romantic night she wanted to make sure he knew that while that was in the future, she was more than ready for romance now.

They spent the afternoon testing out the hotels bed and then later the shower as they cleaned up after for an early dinner. She spent extra time putting her make up on, making sure it was flawless and had picked out the perfect blue short dress to compliment all her assets, but most importantly her eyes. Chuck had stated many times how much he loves her in blue while she was his handler and had slowly began buying more blue in her wardrobe. Even after she left, most of her clothes were in some shade of blue or another.

She exited the bathroom an hour later than him and stood stunned in front of the bathroom door staring at him as he stared back, both their jaws dropped open in awe. Chuck stood by the bed, arms raised fixing the cufflinks on a pitch black suit with a cerulean blue shirt and black tie. The suit fitted him perfectly accenting thin fit form and especially his lanky legs. It took all her reserves to keep her wits about her and not just jump on him and devour him then.

"You look absolutely beautiful." His soft voice fluttered over to her. She felt a blush creep up her neck as she looked down to the ground for a second suddenly nervous for some reason.

"You look absolutely, edible." She said finally looking at him again, causing him to laugh. He walked down the steps from the bed and put his arm out for her to take.

"Well let's get you some actual food then before you move on from me to the curtains or something." He teased her as he led them out of the room.

He escorted her to the hotels restaurant which turned out to be a five star establishment as well, complimenting the beautiful hotel that it was housed in. Chuck walked up with her, all eyes on them at the stunning blonde on the arm of the tall handsome man to the Hostess standing at the front and gave her his name.

Sarah felt jealousy flare up inside her at the look the Hostess was giving Chuck as she took them to their table. She spent an extra moment longer than what was necessary to chat with him, paying him compliments and looking him from head to tows, which with his height was plainly obvious due to the time it takes.

"Enjoy your meal Mr. Bartowski." The woman said, as she gave him a wink and walked back to the front. Sarah glared at her as she walked before looking at Chuck to give him one too, only to see him deeply immersed in the wine menu, not noticing the woman's flirting at all. Sarah laughed to herself and at felt very grateful at having caught the most clueless guy on the planet.

"What's so funny?" Chuck asked her finally looking up. Sarah just shook her head and leaned on the table.

"Nothing Chuck. Absolutely nothing." She told him grabbing the wine list from his hands.

They spent a few minutes going over the menu, discussing what sounded good and making fun of things that sounded kind of gross.

"I'm thinking either the chicken or the veal." Sarah commented looking from her menu. Chuck only glanced at her for second taking a sip from his wine glass.

"Get the Chicken and I'll get the beef and we can eat off each other's plates." He suggested putting his own menu down.

"Well the beef sounds good but why don't you get the veal?" She said trying to entice him. Chuck shook his head vehemently.

"No, Sarah. I love you but I cannot abide by that. Do you know what they do to those poor animals to get the veal? They lock them in tiny cages so they can't move and feed them milk and such and they become very anemic. It's cruel and I refuse veal." With that she crossed his arms petulantly and stuck his nose in the air. Sarah tried hard not to laugh, knowing he was serious about it but he just looked so adorable.

"Alright Chuck, no veal. Ever. I promise." She told him placating. He opened his eye a bit to look at her before he sat properly in his chair.

"Same for foie gras. They staple their little feet to the ground and force food into their stomachs." Sarah was horrified to hear that as was the waitress that showed up at that moment to take their orders.

"Do you two need a few more moments?" She asked hesitantly causing Sarah to let out a very unlady like snort.

They gave their orders and sat in silence for a few moments, looking around the restaurant at the other couples around them. The lights were slightly dimmed to enhance the romantic atmosphere with soft music playing overhead. It really was a beautiful establishment tastefully decorated.

"So tell me about yourself." Chuck stated breaking the silence. Sarah startled slightly at his question and looked over at him. Chuck leaned casually forward on the table giving her his full attention.

"What do you want to know?" She asked him hesitantly. He thought for a moment.

"Anything. And everything. You are such a mystery to me." He told her surprisingly enthusiastic about it. It surprised her for a second before remembering that Chuck loved a good puzzle. Loved to discover new things.

"Well, my name is Sarah Walker, I'm a Sagittarius, I grew up in…" She stopped then, staring at his eager face as he soaked up the information. Immediately her face fell as she replayed her words. None of it was true, she was giving him her cover. She's never told anyone the truth about her, ever. Even Bryce only knew her as Sarah Walker.

"What's wrong?" He asked her concerned. Sarah thought for a few moments, steading her breath and internally kicking the agent side of her that was fighting her on her decision away.

"My name, is Samantha Lisa Wick." She said softly. Chucks jawed dropped slightly as she told him her name before it curved up to the brightest smile she's ever seen.

"It's nice to meet you Samantha Lisa Wick." He told her genuinely. Sarah's breath hitched as a sob threatened to get out. She didn't know why but she was suddenly very frightened and overwhelmed and everything in her screamed at her to get up and run away. But then Chuck reached out and grabbed her hand and suddenly the fear started to dissipate.

"It's nice to meet you to Chuck." She whispered.

Conversation flowed from there. Sarah telling the first person ever the truth about her. It felt great and liberating to be doing so. Soon Chuck had stopped asking questions as she spoke on her own, regaling tales of childhood and family. Stories of her time in the CIA. She spoke all through dinner as Chuck watched her and listened patiently and eagerly.

By the time dessert was finished she was sure Chuck officially knew just about everything there was to know about her. Telling him exactly that Chuck just smiled at her and informed her that she is in fact mistaken. That she was a mystery still but he will gladly spend his lifetime trying to unravel it.

After dinner he paid the check and escorted her out of the restaurant, all eyes on them once again. He took her by the hand, entwining their fingers as she loved him to do and walked her down to the beach, taking her shoes from her so she could walk easier.

He found a nice spot, near the ocean but far enough away and helped her sit down. He shrugged off his suit jacket and placed it around her shoulders as he sat down next to her. There they watched the moon play on the water for an unknown amount of time, just basking in each other's presence.

"Pina Colada my lady?" Chuck said coming next to her lounge chair. Sarah opened her eyes and looked out through her sun glasses seeing Chuck standing over her with a glass in hand.

"Why thank you kind sir." She said taking it. She took a moment to appreciate Chucks body as he sat down on the lounger next to her. She of course had seen his body, quite a bit in the past few weeks since they finally consummated their relationship, and she had spent countless hours appreciating it in bed, however it was an entirely different thing to do in public by the hotel pool in the sun.

She shivered a little at staring at his broad chest, more fit and slightly less lanky from what he'd been three years ago. She wasn't sure how or where he came up with the time between being on the run and caring for a baby that the self-proclaimed lazy nerd had found time to exercise.

In a flash her mind reeled back to when she first saw him, five months ago. The thought of Chuck using Lily as a dumbbell for exercise made her suddenly laugh really loud startling Chuck.

"What's so funny?" He asked alarmed. It took her several minutes to get ahold of herself, gaining several looks of jealousy from guys and girls alike watching the couple.

"I was just wondering how you got so fit and I remembered when I first saw you again." She stuttered how through her giggles.

"Oh? And when was that?" He asked her curious, never having asked before. He assumed she just saw Jill someplace and followed her.

"You were at the park, Jill was running and you were laying on the ground with Lily on your chest. You pushed her up above you and I remember watching her giggle and kick and then you'd bring her down." She said, laughs all gone as she fondly remembered the image. "I remember thinking, how sweet it was, and how much I wished it was us there. But then it turned out to be you, with…" She couldn't go on then, she just glanced at him seeing the smile on his face.

"So now you're thinking I used my daughter for my own physical fitness? Why Sarah Walker, you know me so well." With that he moved over to her lounger, Sarah scooting over to give him room to sit next to her. She sat up straight putting her hand behind his head and forcing him to her lips. Chuck wrapped his arms around her, bringing her bikini clad body as close to him as possible.

Soon it became too much for Sarah to sit there just kissing him as her nerves buzzed and while she had no problems with public displays she was pretty sure Chuck wouldn't be ok with them getting freaky in front of a ton of strangers, a lot of them who are kids as well.

She pulled away from him frowning feeling sad at the loss and despite the sun shining down on her skin she felt suddenly cold. Chucks hand remained lazily rubbing up and down her arm and they just stared at each other, obvious to everyone around them that they were in love.

"want to go for a swim?" He asked her, his voice causing goose bumps.

"no." she said simply, chuck nodded

"Want to walk on the beach?" He suggested after a minute. Sarah thought about it.

"no." They sat in silence a few more minutes each thinking about what to do.

"Want to go back to the room and have sex?" He asked her to which Sarah replied yes without thinking. She jumped off the lounger and grabbed his hand pulling him as quickly as possible.

"I just wanna say, as much as I miss Lily, I'm so going to miss this." Chuck said a few hours later. They lounged relaxed and sated in the large bed. Sarah looked up from his chest and traced his jaw with her finger.

"I promise you Chuck. We will definitely be doing this again. And again. And I assure you again." She said licking a pulse line on his neck. Chuck closed his eyes for a second and shuddered.

"Yeah that I'm all for. I meant, more specifically, an afternoon delight or whenever we please like we've been doing the past two days." He commented.

"I'm not putting a time frame on when we have sex Chuck. I'm good any time." She told him. She lifted herself up on her elbow placing her head in her hand facing him.

"I'm pretty sure having a baby around the house will dictate time frames. Unless she's napping or until she starts school in three years she kinda dictates when." He told her gently swiping his thumb down her cheek. Sarah kissed the tip of it before licking it with a naughty smile.

"And then maybe we'll have more little ones so we'll never get an afternoon delight again!" She stated. While she was fake surprised Chuck's surprise was real. "What?" She asked confused.

"Nothing. Nothing. I just, I now you said you wanted this. You know, a normal life, a family. Hearing you talk about use having babies is just kinda, surprising coming from you." He admitted.

"Surprising?" She asked pouting.

"Yeah and very very sexy. I did mention sexy right?" He said leaning forward to capture her lips. Sarah moaned happily before pulling away.

"Well I admit I don't want them right this second, but, sometime, someday would be nice. I do want it." She told him earnestly. "And considering how not careful we've been, if it happened now, I would freak the hell out and have a panic attack, but, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

Chucks grin at that was infectious.

"I think you would be a great mom Sarah." He told her sincerely. Sarah doubted it and her face must have shown it. "I've seen how you are with Lily."

"I'm horrible with Lily, and terribly awkward." She protesting shoving him slightly. But Chuck grabbed her hand from his chest and brought it to his mouth and kissed the palm.

"You've barely been in her life Sarah but I know, I can tell you two are getting along great. And you're going to be a great influence on her."

Sarah didn't say anything to that. She didn't believe it but it made her feel great that Chuck did.

A/N: *gags* ok back to drama coming up. twists and turns and ok not really. But i have a fabulous idea for a new story after this...however it is awfully angsty *cheers* Please read and review. And thank you to all who have so far.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for reviewing!

Chapter 14

"Alright this is the plan." Sarah stated pulling out a rolled up piece of paper. She unrolled it with the help of Chuck and laid it flat on the dining room table. "Ellie you are to decorate the courtyard, I want extra twinkle lights here, here, and here with a table set up on the left side for gifts and opposite side for refreshments. Devon you are to be the go to guy, you are to make sure Ellie has anything and everything she wants or needs when she asks for it for this mission. Morgan, you are to…" Sarah paused and looked at the eager looking bearded man.

"Yeah yeah? What you need me to do Sarah?" He asked enthusiastically. Sarah thought for a second.

"You, uh have the most important task." She said lowering her voice to make it sound even more important. Morgan leaned in closer giving her his full attention. "You are to distract the mark so they won't know what's going on when we hit." She told him seriously. Morgan nodded, stood up straight and saluted before walking away to do his part.

"Uh, Sarah-"

"Chuck you are to go to the store and pick up the other supplies needed, here is the list." She slapped the list into his chest hard causing him to make an 'ouf' sound. "And last but not least Casey, you are to supervise and make sure everything goes according to plan and weed out any hostiles that make attempt to make it in. Set your watches everyone, mission starts in three hours let's move it and lets not screw this up." She said as she looked around at the people surrounding her.

The stunned silence of the group around her caused her to scowl. She wasn't sure how they were going to accomplish this with the team she was stuck with. She thought idly for a moment bringing in a backup team for this but decided at the last second not to.

"Come on people move!" She said loudly and they all scattered to their various tasks. Chuck stayed back for a second watching the other scatter and waited for the last person to close the apartment door.

"Uh, Sarah, darling." Sarah looked up from the plans scowling. "My love. This isn't a mission where the national security of the country is dependent on its success. It's a two year olds birthday party." The scowl deepened and her eyebrows narrowed.

"It's not just a birthday party Chuck. She's going to look back on this someday and think 'wow, I'm very much loved and had a great time that my friends and family went through all this trouble for me."

"Actually she's not going remember any of this sweetie she's two. I don't believe children's minds start really recording till about aged 4." Sarah crossed her arms at him refusing to answer his logic. "Or you know she'll see the video and pictures and think "oh man this is fabulous." He amended.

Feet running down the hall from the back room disrupted them luckily for Chuck as Morgan ran into the room with the phone plastered to his ear talking to someone. Stepping up to Chuck and Sarah he bowed his head in submission and held out the phone.

"Milady, the bakery is on the phone." He said. Sarah took the phone from him and he ran back to where he came from, presumably to entertain Lily while they got the party together.

"Calmly sweetie, remember your people skills." Chuck reminded her soothingly as Sarah put the phone to her ear.

"This is Sarah." She said into it. She paused for a second to listen before eyes narrowed again and her anger rose. She could see Chucks concerned face as he tried placating her but it didn't seem to work. "What do you mean you're out of the Little Mermaid cake toppers? You guaranteed you had it in stock when I ordered it last week."

Sarah looked over at Chuck as he slumped against the table next to her with a defeated look on his face. She knew he was aware her patience was at all-time low with this but she wanted everything to be perfect for Lily's second birthday. She was a trained agent who planned missions of infiltration, seduction and assassination. She can plan a child's birthday party.

"No, I don't want the two inch play set toppers. If I wanted those I would have ordered those. This is for a baby she'll chew on it and choke and by god I swear if that happens I will come down there and make sure you reenact it before I really make you suffer. I want the big Little Mermaid cake toppers as promise and I demand it within the hour as originally agreed upon."

With that she hung up the phone and looked at Chuck whose head hung low with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" She said impatiently. Chuck shook his head and raised his hands in surrender.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I uh, have my own list to care for so if you're excuse me." He stuttered leaning in to give her a kiss before backing out of the room. She watched him go with a scowl.

She knew she was going overboard. She was well aware it was just a two year olds birthday but that didn't matter to her. She wanted that little girl to have the best she can have for as long as she can have it.

She knew without a doubt that Chuck would never leave her of his own accord. They've talked about it before and the only thing that will take him away is his death and he was doing everything he could to prevent that. His parents abandoning him even though he understood why his father had left still left a pain inside of him that will never go away, and he was determined to make sure Lily never felt that, especially since she already had to contend with the feelings of hurt by her mother being absent from her life.

Her own family, well, her mother left when she was child and her father was a con man. What else is there to say about that? She didn't have the best role models growing up and she wholeheartedly believed that's what made her the best CIA Agent. She started with nothing and CIA filled that void.

She refused to allow that to happen to Lily. She was determined to make sure she had the best life possible with the most happy memories. She already was screwed with her moth being a traitor to her country who ended up killing herself after trying to kill Lily. Sarah wondered quite a bit on what Chuck will tell Lily when she gets older and is curious about her mother.

"Sarah, want to come out and inspect what we've done so far?" Ellies voice rang through the opened front window. Sarah shook herself from her thoughts and walked out to the courtyard.

She was amazed by it. It was beautifully decorated in blues, pinks and greens. Balloons littered the place and twinkle lights hung from balcony's and off the sides. There were tables set around the courtyard holding food and a pile of presents already.

It was absolutely perfect, except for the cake which Chuck had been carrying in right as she thought about it. She could tell by his slightly red cheeks that it's not exactly what she asked for and she marched up to him as he set it down on the table and looked at it.

Instead of the Little mermaid, it was decorated with Tangled toys with the horse, that lizard thing and the main characters. She took a deep breath and looked up at Chuck who gave her a bright smile.

"They didn't have the toys Sarah. So I authorized this. I'm sorry. You're right the others were too small for her and those people were so scared. We got this for half off and they made it extra special. I promise." He told her placing a comforting hand tentatively on her shoulder.

Sarah took a few deep breaths. She was ok with this. Lily had been obsessively watching Little Mermaid recently hence the cake topers but Chuck is her father and made the decision. She could live with that. Besides Lily enjoyed Tangled as well, and so did Sarah secretly.

Soon the guests started to arrive, and by guests it mostly meant people from the Buy More and fellow doctors and nurses of Ellie and Devon who had children and knew Lily. There were a couple of people from the park nearby that Chuck Lily too nearly every day that brought their own little ones as well.

Soon Chuck excused himself to go into the house and about half an hour later came back out caring Lily in his arms dressed in the miniature wienerlicious outfit Sarah had gotten her in Germany. Her short curly hair was even put into the traditional pigtails. Everyone fawned at her and told her how adorable she was but Lily didn't seem to care, she spotted the cake and reached her hand to point at it.

"I don't know little one. You should eat real food first." Sarah said to her standing eye to eye while Chuck held her. Chuck lifted Lily under her arms holding her up covering his face and spoke in a high squeaky voice.

"Aww come on Sawah it's my birfday" he said for her. Sarah shook her head amused at their antics. Lily just gave her the best smile she could which shattered her heart with joy seeing it was an exact duplicate of Chucks.

"Oh fine. You know I can't resist your smile." She told Lily. Sarah tickled her exposed stomach and she giggled and kicked. Chuck handed her to Sarah and placed a kiss on both their heads.

"Great work convincing her Lily, I knew you could do it." He told her helping her with a high five. "Alright everyone, with the permission of my beautiful girlfriend, Sarah, Lily has convinced her to have cake first." He announced loudly as everyone cheered.

The group of party goers surrounded them by the Tangled birthday cake, crushing in close to them making Sarah feel nervous. She was never great with crowds especially ones that had eyes upon her, but a pat from Lily caused her to forget them as she focused solely on Lily and making her smile on her birthday.

"Dad, get the video camera." Chuck shouted over the noise. Sarah spotted Stephen nearby holding a camcorder and pushing himself through till he was right in front of them. He zoomed in and focused on Sarah and Lily for a few seconds, making her blush slightly at the attention.

"You know son, you two are going to have the most beautiful children, I swear." He commented pointing the camera at Chuck. Instead of the normal blush he used to have whenever Ellie mentioned things like that he just smiled proudly, which caused Sarah to blush a little more especially as she thought about their conversation not long ago while on that private weekend.

Finally everyone quieted down as they surrounded them and Chuck raised his glass above them.

"I would like to make a toast first before we cut the cake." He proclaimed lowering his arm to right in front of him. He looked over giving Sarah a meaningful look before his eyes shifted to Lily, who was chewing on her fingers while tugging Sarah's hair.

"Lily, today you turn two years old, and I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you. I know you haven't done anything yet, but that's not the point. The point is, I love you more than anything in this world. You are the light in my darkness, the angel in my choir, the beacon in my night sky, and the Ewok of my heart." Everyone around them laughed, including Sarah though she didn't quite get the reference.

"In short, you are my everything and I love you so much. No matter what you do or don't do, no matter how you do it or don't. I will love you more than anything for just being you. My daughter, Lilith Eleanor Bartowski."

Sarah hid slightly behind Lily as tears filled her eyes. It was a beautiful speech, and though she wasn't her mother she silently made the same promise to the girl.

Sarah looked up as Chuck reached out for her and Lily grabbed hold of him letting go of Sarah's hair. She looked at them too as Chuck hugged her close and placed kisses all over her face much to the little girls giggles.

"Will you help me blow out the candle?" Chuck asked Sarah finally catching her attention. She blinked a few times to come back to the present.

"Isn't that the birthday girls job?" She asked him.

"Typically it is but I think it's an unspoken rule that those too young to actually blow said fire out and tend to just drool on the cake get help from their parents." He told her grinning. "isn't it Lily." He tickled the little girls stomach as she hollered out in delight.

Sarah was stunned for a second as her heart sank a bit.

"But I'm not her parent Chuck." She said sadly, thinking of Jill and for the first time feeling sorry for her. Sorry that she'll never get to witness or be a part of anything like this for Lily. Chuck brushed a stray hair from the side of her face and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Not yet, but someday." He whispered the promise into her ear sending shivers down her spine. With a nod they turned towards the cake as Casey lit the little candle shaped like a two.

"What should we wish for?" Sarah asked him curiously. They both looked at Lily for a second before making eye contact with each other.

"How about to just be happy." He suggested.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LILY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Everyone around them sun out. Sarah laughed out loud as everyone threw out confetti and blew little horns. She bent over the cake with Chuck and counted to three out loud before blowing out the candle to cheers and claps of their family and friends.

Eventually the cheers fizzled out and Casey took over cutting the cake and disbursing it with a growl, making sure nobody took extra. Sarah grabbed a slice with a fork and went to the table where Chuck had settled down with Lily in his lap and handed her the cake.

They watched as she looked at the fork and tried poking the cake with it in order to eat it but eventually gave up and dug her hand into it, causing a mess as she brought it to her face and put it in her mouth. Sarah grimaced at the mess it made but didn't say anything, it was her birthday after all.

"Dad come get a photo." He yelled over Sarah's shoulder to his father. Sarah wasn't sure this was something that should be remembered, birthday cake on someone's face, but who was she to argue. The camera flashed in front of them, Lily not even noticing. "Ok one more." Chuck said as he leaned over towards Sarah. She gave him a grin as she met him half way and kissed over Lily and the flash of the camera shadowed over her closed eyes.

"Wow, kissing your cousin Chuck. And in front of her boyfriend." A woman's voice broke them apart. Immediately they pulled apart to look at the new comer and Chuck stood immediately causing an angry screech to come from his daughter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Roberts! Uh, Hi. Welcome." He said nervously. Sarah looked alarmed and glanced at Casey who was watching them cautiously.

"Please, Chuck, sit down. Relax." Wally Roberts said to him smiling at the squirming child. Chuck sat back down and Lily immediately went back to her Cake. Sarah watched as Stephen stood up straight and offered them a seat.

"Uh, Dad, this is Jill's parents, Wally and Judy Roberts. This is my dad Stephen Bartowski. And you've met Sarah. She's not really my cousin. She uh, my girlfriend." He introduced nervously. They shook hands and all sat around the table. Sarah looked around those nearby, nobody seeming to notice the new guests.

"And who is this beautiful little girl." Judy prompted as the silence stretched on. Chuck colored slightly at forgetting his manners, something Sarah would typically find adorable but right now she was on edge. The Roberts hadn't been a threat last time they encountered them but judging by their daughter she wasn't going to let her guard down.

"I'm sorry. This is your granddaughter, Lilith Eleanor Bartowski, or Lily as we call her." He said snuggling the top of her head and getting some cake on his nose as Lily tried to share. Sarah grabbed a napkin from the table and handed it to him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lily." Judy said to the girl, tears forming in her eyes. After a few moments of watching the girl eat more cake they finally focused their attention on Chuck. "She's so beautiful, though she hardly looks anything like my Jill. I'm presuming you heard about the news about Jill's death."

Chuck nodded but didn't say anything. Sarah wasn't quite sure either how much they had been told about her death other then it was a suicide. Typically the closest family members would be made aware of their imprisonment but because of the circumstances she wasn't sure what's been released.

"I'm sorry for your loss. It was really hard to find out. I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to tell Lily about it." He told them sadly.

"Do you believe what they said? That she was a traitor to the country? They are dirtying my baby's name" Wally said slamming his fist on the table angrily causing them all to jump. Judy tried soothing him down. Sarah glanced at Chuck and saw him hold tighter to Lily.

"Mr. and Mrs. Roberts, I'm sorry but this topic can't be discussed here, its classified." Sarah piped in.

"You're right Ms. Walker. That's not what we're here for anyways." Judy stated holding her husband's hand.

"Exactly, we're here to celebrate the birth of our granddaughter." Stephen cut in with his own bright smile. "Tell me, Wally what do you do for a living."

"Well I-"

"That's not important right now Wally. We're actually here for another reason." Judy interrupted. Sarah's senses heightened as she braced herself for whatever they were going to say. "I'm sorry Chuck but, we're actually here to deliver this to you."

With his hands fully of child Sarah reached out and took the envelope she produced from her purse. She looked down at the official looking seal on it addressed to Chuck. Making eye contact with him his face in a frown, gave way that he had an idea on what it contained.

"What is this?" Sarah asked, breaking the silence the letter had brought. Judy refused to look at her and looked straight at Chuck.

"I'm sorry Chuck, but, we, Wally and I are concerned that you may be an unfit parent. We're going to sue you for custody of Lily."

A/N: And with this I hit 50k words meeting the NANO goal..or whatever the intials are. Thank you for reading. please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sarah was stunned. That was a mild term. She was shocked, or whatever word would emphasize more than shocked. She didn't know as she currently wasn't able to think after the proclamation from the Roberts. She held the paper numbly in her hand as she stared at them.

For their part they just stared back defiantly at Chuck who had yet to look up from the letter in her hands with his grim expression. Finally able to turn away from them she glanced at Chuck taking in his paled face and tightened grip on his daughter.

"What?" Stephen hissed out being the first to gather his wits back. Judy Roberts looked toward him and set a hand firmly on her husband's arm for a moment.

"We are here for custody of Lily." She repeated strongly.

"Absolutely not. What, right do you have to come here and demand this?" He said angrily. Sarah was stunned further at that, never thinking the elder Bartowski ever got angry. He was as mild mannered as Chuck was and despite his genius and being a wanted man for it he was humble and caring to a fault.

"We know this is a shock but we just don't believe Chuck is up to raising a child properly. I mean look at him." She stated indicating Chuck. Sarah did look at him and she obviously was missing what they saw. What she saw was a kind caring man who loves his daughter more than anything.

"My son, is a great father. He takes care of Lily, he loves her. What right do you have to come here and accuse him of the opposite?" Stephen said.

The Roberts were silent for several minutes causing Sarah's nerves to rise. She'd learned that at least when people were talking they weren't strategizing, they weren't making arguments and counter arguments.

"We know about Chucks recent arrest. Once we were told about …our daughter we hired a private investigator. We know about Chuck's arrest, about his unreliability at work, how he worked for the government. We know everything." Wally told them, before looking directly at Chuck. "You were on the run for almost two years hiding. In the eyes of the law you are seen as an unfit parent who is unreliable and a danger to Lily."

Finally Chuck met their eyes, his own narrowed in anger, jaw clenched tightly. She could feel the anger rolling off him in waves as he focused all his energy to remain calm.

"Get out." He said in an deadly whisper. The Roberts glanced at each other again before their eyes went back to Chuck.

"Chuck, this is the best for her. Don't make this any more difficult then it already is. Think of Lily" Judy said. But Chuck stood up abruptly causing the chair he was sitting on to topple over loudly causing everyone around them who had been ignoring them, lost in their own socialization to look in their direction.

"I said get out." He said louder. The music shut off and now everyone was watching the scene with interest. Sarah was still unable to speak, still stunned from the news and now from Chucks behavior. She saw Ellie elbow her way to the front, stopping in front of the table with concern.

"What is going on here?" She asked alarmed, also stunned at seeing her brother so angry. Judy and Wally stood at a more steady pace looking around at their audience.

"This is a private matter-"

"They are here to tell Chuck they are attempting to get custody of Lily." Stephen cut off. Voices around them started mumbling at the news. Sarah stood up then and moved toward Chuck. She wanted to wrap her arms around him in support but with the way he was shaking she was afraid to do anything that could agitate him more.

Even Lily seemed to understand that something else was wrong, even though she wasn't aware it was about her. She held on tight and quiet to her father, not squirming despite how uncomfortable it must have been with how tightly he held onto her.

"What? How? Chuck is her father you can't just take her away!" Ellie exclaimed angrily, stepping up to them. The Roberts took a step back as she got in their space.

"We can and we will. She needs a positive environment and someplace to feel safe. That is not here with Chuck." Judy said.

"Get OUT!" Chuck shouted again, causing Lily to screech.

"Chuck-"

"NO, Get out! Get out of my house. You are not to come near here ever again." Chuck told them stepping backwards away from them.

"You can't stop us Chuck. We are going to get her." Wally stated. He wrapped an arm around his wife. For a second to Sarah they looked like two normal grandparents coming to visit their granddaughter on her birthday.

"GET OUT!" He shouted for a final time closing his eyes. When Chuck reopened them and they were still there Sarah saw the anger drain from his face as panic settled in. Without another word he turned away from them all and ran into the house caring Lily, slamming the door.

The silence outside was so thick it could be cut with one of Sarah's knives. Everyone's eyes were on the Roberts, scowling at them but they took no heed of their obvious unwelcome.

"Please tell Chuck the hearing is in a week. Everything he needs to know is in that letter." Wally stated as he turned with his wife and walked out of the courtyard.

Sarah took a second to look at everyone. Ellie was standing by the table one arm wrapped around herself the other raised playing with the necklace on her neck nervously. Stephen still sat in his chair at the table, camera in front of him looking down at it solemnly. She took a look around the courtyard, and made eye contact with Casey who nodded to her in their silent communication they had once developed indicating they had to do something. With a nod of her own Sarah turned around and entered the apartment.

Closing the door behind her she looked around the living room, the space of many a happy memories for years for her and didn't see hide no hair of Chuck. She walked slowly in and looked around further. Seeing nothing out of place Sarah walked up the couple steps and started down the hall approaching the room at the end of the hall that belonged to Lily.

The door was closed but she could hear things being moved around in there as she approached it. She knocked gently on the door and waited a second before opening it up slowly. Her eyes widened slightly at seeing the state that Chuck was in, holding Lily in one arm and a tossing things in a bag on the changing table with another.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" She asked finally finding her voice in this. Chuck glanced at her for a second not breaking his stride. "Chuck, what are you doing?" She said more forcefully.

Chuck didn't stop, he didn't respond, if anything he began packing faster. Lily began whimpering as she was bounced from one place to another in Chucks arms as he grabbed things from shelves and drawers. Sarah stepped in front of him and placed her arms on the sides of his.

"Chuck Stop!" She exclaimed. Finally his manic moving stopped and he stared at her wide eyed.

"I can't." He told her voice soft. "We have to get out of here. I'm not going to lose my daughter." He stated in a scared tone that shot through Sarah's bones. Sarah nodded her understanding and reached out for Lily. Chuck held her closer not letting go.

"Chuck. I just want to set her down, you need to calm down. You're going to hurt her." She said reassuringly. She could see the logic hit him as he agreed and reluctantly released Lily to Sarah's arms, to which she placed her gently in her crib and handed her a blue teddy bear.

Turning back to Chuck she could see the pain in his eyes as he stared off into space standing still. She brought her hand up to the side of his face comforting. He leaned his head in covering her small hand with his larger one as he closed his eyes. Tears began falling as what happened finally caught up fully with him.

Sarah let go and wrapped her arms around him tightly standing on her tiptoes to embrace his tightly. She felt his arms go around her holding on to her desperately as he put his face into her shoulder crying.

"It's going to be ok Chuck. I'm not going to let anything happen." She whispered in his ear, kissing his temple. They stood like that for several minutes before Sarah pulled away and looked up into his face, wiping away some of the stray tears.

"Sarah, we have go." He told her in a pleading voice.

"We are not running Chuck. I've been running my whole life and I finally have a chance at a real life. One with you and Lily. They are not going to take her Chuck. We will fight this." She told him certainly.

Chuck shook his head sadly, releasing her and walking away towards the crib where Lily had laid down and was slowly falling asleep. She watched him stare down at her before reaching his long arm in and covering her up with the blanket that was in there and running a hand soothingly over her hair. Lily, not quite asleep looked up at him and made kissy faces grabbing his hand and pressing her face into his palm.

It was a beautiful sight and Sarah didn't want to disturb it, however they had to discuss what to do. Her heart told her, to let him have now, it can wait a little bit. But the agent side of her, or the more logical side of her in any case wanted a quick resolution and they only had a week.

Sarah waked towards the door and opened it, standing there for a few moments before breaking the moment between him and Lily. He whispered a 'sweet dreams' to her before he followed out slowly, closing the door most of the way leaving a crack so she could be heard.

Sarah grabbed his hand and led him down the hall to the living room and settled him on the couch as she went to grab the letter. It was thick and heavy and it made her really nervous as she held it in her hands. Sitting down next to Chuck facing him she handed him the letter which he held in his numb fingers.

"I don't understand Sarah. Why does this stuff keep happening to me?" He asked her sadly. She didn't have an answer for him, having asked the same questions herself. All she could do was be there for him and comfort him, help him as she can.

"I don't know Chuck." She answered honestly. She leaned back on the couch and stared off into space waiting, waiting for what she wasn't sure but she knew it was something.

"I used to think of myself as a good person you know. I was kind to everyone, I did the right thing. What have I done so wrong that bad things continue to happen?"

"You don't do anything Chuck. This is not your fault. Don't blame yourself." She soothed, but he didn't agree.

"I must have done something. Maybe if I sit here long enough I'll figure it out." He tossed the envelope on the couch cushion next to him.

"Don't think that way Chuck. You need to think positively. Most courts side with the parent. Jill's family has no claim on her."

"Except that they're right. I am unreliable, I am a danger. I'm unemployed, I was on the run from the law-"

"No, Jill was. You were just with her and you were cleared of those charges."

A knock at the door and Casey sticking his head in to make sure they were alone before entering interrupted whatever Chuck was going to counter that with. Sarah was thankful. Chuck was about to start spiraling and she hoped that whatever Casey had was good news.

Casey closed the door behind him and walked further into the living room, sitting in the chair at the end of the couch. Both Chuck and Sarah looked at him expectantly to start speaking but he just reached out for the letter next to Chuck. Chuck handed it to him and he growled a thanks as he opened it.

They were both silent as Casey read through it, obtaining nothing of how bad it was through his facial expressions. Casey read through all the papers as they sat there quietly before grunting once and folding them back up.

"Is it really bad?" Sarah asked him. Casey shrugged his shoulders and sat back.

"It's just what we thought it would have. Lists reasons of his expulsion from Stanford, his dead end job at the Buy More for eight years. Somehow they were able to obtain some medical records and the cited your history of depression in there, as well as your unreliability while working for government etc. etc." Casey told them. Through the whole thing while Sarah just nodded her head listening Chucks face had grown paler and paler.

"I'm so going to loser. I'm not going to be able to do this. They're going to take my baby!" He stumbled out panicked.

"No, Chuck, its ok we can counter this." Sarah soothed him.

"Yeah keep your panties on Bartowski, I called the General she is aware of it and she's sending someone over in the morning." Casey barked out.

Chuck slumped forward placing his face in his hands groaning loudly. Sarah could only imagine what must be running through Chucks head right now. Just as things were finally getting together everything falls apart. He had the perfect child who was healthy and happy, he had his friends and family and he had her. His life was finally moving on from the drama of his college expulsion and later the intrusion by the CIA only to have it ripped apart.

Chuck sat up after a few minutes, his eyes red and somewhat raw, she could see the exhaustion starting to kick in as the stress of this began to weigh him down.

"Do we have any recourse with this? Do they even have a chance?" He asked them pitifully. Sarah looked at Casey for the answer but he just shrugged.

"It's possible Chuck but there is a lot against them as well. For one, their daughter was a traitor to the United States. They hadn't had any contact with her in years. In fact they probably didn't even know about Lily until they were made aware after they were contacted about Jill." Sarah encouraged.

"And don't forget their darling daughter poisoned her own child twice in order to keep Chuck to herself, and then to punish him for leaving her." Casey added.

"That's all well and good but those are things that Jill did. Jill was the traitor, Jill poisoned Lily. What's that have to do with her parents?" He intoned frustrated.

"Because they raised her Chuck. They take in any and all facts before they place a child. Yes you've screwed up some but you were cleared of most of them. So you were depressed afterword's? Who wouldn't be?" Sarah was getting frustrated at Chuck for thinking so negatively. It brought her down and made her feel helpless and if there was anything she hated it was feeling helpless.

"I still say I should run. I should just pick up Lily and leave. I've lived on the run for almost two years I can do it again." Chuck stated firmly.

Sarah took a deep breath and sat up straighter turning toward Chuck on the couch. She watched him for several minutes and he stared straight ahead, elbow on his leg and chin in his palm, probably making plans in his head on how to take off. But she wouldn't let him. She was a fighter, and she wasn't about to let him give up yet.

"Chuck, you told Jill, on the day that you were caught that being on the run was no life for a child. That still holds true." She told him earnestly. Chuck finally looked back at her, eyes sharp. "I know you were right, and still are. I was on the run with my father growing up. Changing names, new town, new story. It was fun and exciting and I loved being with my father but, look Chuck, do you really want her to turn out like me?" She said exasperated.

Chuck gave her a small smile as his eyes glazed over slightly and he got a dreamy expression on his face. She wanted to smile back and roll her eyes but she kept her expression neutral.

"I think I would be lucky if she turned out half as amazing as you." He told her lovingly. Sarah felt her heartstrings tug but still remained vigilant.

"I know you think that Chuck, but you have no…I just…Trust me Chuck. You love me, and I love you for that, but there is a lot of hurt, and pain, and confusion that swirls within me from my life growing up. My first real female is your sister. Do you want your daughter growing up like me with never having a real friend? Or like you, where you have Morgan your little bearded gnome friend you've known since second grade."

She could tell her words were hitting home in his mind as his gaze left hers and went to the ground. She felt exposed admitting that she felt so lost Inside but she had to make sure Chuck understood what he would be putting Lily through if he chose to go through with it.

"You think you know me enough. You know I'm a troubled woman who's just now learning how to love. But Chuck there is so much you don't know, so much you can't imagine. Most of it I don't even want to admit to myself."

Chuck looked back up at her, placing his hand on top of hers that were folded in her lap. He stared at their hands as his thumb stroked the top of hers in a soothing manner.

"It must have been hard for you, living like that. I can tell it was hard for you to tell me it now." He said faintly. After a few moments silence Chuck took a deep breath and sat back against the couch again, fully entwining their fingers.

"Alright, we'll stay here, and we'll fight. I just, don't know what I'll do if we lose." He admitted.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it Bartowski. For now, we work on our defense for the munchkin." With that Casey stood up and walked away heading to the back.

"She's sleeping Casey." Chuck shouted at him. Casey just grunted back and continued.

Finally alone again Sarah snuggled further into the sofa, leaning in and placing her head on his shoulder. She lifted their joined hands and stared lovingly at their closed fingers as she slowly closed her eyes. She was beginning to feel sleepy from all the excitement from the day.

They would deal with the rest of the world tomorrow. For now, she just wanted to spend the rest of the day relaxing with the ones she loved, and celebrate the birth of such a wonderful little girl, one that somehow wormed her way into Sarah's heart as much as Chuck.

A/N: This chapter was really hard to write. I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna take a few days off and think on how i want the last few chapters to go. It would flow better with a plan.

BTW Is anyone eles intrigued by Zacs lonnnnnggg legs? i know i've said it before but they are REALLY long. and i like them A LOT. I should write a poem:

Ode to the legs that attach to his body  
>They are lanky and long and not at all shoddy.<p>

Ok..maybe not. Thank you for reviewing and thank you for reading. I shall try for weds.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Alright Mr. Bartowski it appears we are as set as we can be. Just relax and let me handle it." Mr. Jonesburg said closing his brief case.

Sarah watched as the CIA appointed lawyer stood up from his spot across the dining room table from her and Chuck and held out his hand. Chuck stood to shake it before Casey escorted him out. She placed her arm lovingly around his shoulder as he plopped down in his seat once more letting out a huff of air.

"Well that went well." Casey grumbled sitting across from them.

"Do you think we'll be able to do this? I mean, a lot of it is classified. How are they going to get that by the judge and Roberts lawyer?" Chuck asked despondent.

"You just sit there and look responsible and let the CIA lawyer deal with that. Don't go making things worse like you normally try to moron." Came Casey's response bringing a smile to Chucks face. Sarah could tell that he was nervous about Monday, honestly she was too.

"You guys want some lunch?" Chuck asked them, breaking contact with her as he stood up and headed to the kitchen. Sarah mourned the loss of him but leaned on the table and watched him flitter back and forth through the kitchen.

"I have to report to Beckman. I'm being reassigned soon." Casey informed them. He stood up from the table, scooting the chair in.

"What? No you can't leave Casey. It's like the teams back together again." Chuck protested from the kitchen. He was right, for the past few months since she returned, Casey had still been assigned to watch Chuck, even though he was deemed no longer a flight risk. Jokes on them if they knew about last weekend.

"Well, the Rings almost gone, only a few loose ends. Jill's dead, you're cleared. You don't need a babysitter Bartowski. They are no longer concerned you're a flight risk. Even with Walker here full time." He stated. Sarah shared a look with Chuck, remembering their conversation the week before.

"Yeah I don't think you guys have anything to worry about." He stated, meeting her eyes. Sarah could feel the love he felt for her and the gratitude for the honestly she had shared with him regarding growing up on the run. They broke contact as Casey grunted in disgust, rolling his eyes at them and exiting the apartment.

She continued to watch as Chuck made them something to eat, though she wasn't very hungry and knowing him he probably wasn't either. It was just something to do, something to keep him busy with, to keep the mind from focusing and worrying about what was to come.

Chuck set down a plate in front of her with a turkey sandwich and a handful of potato ships. She eyed it hungrily now that it was in front of her but debated to wait on eating it for her stomach to settle. Her nerves were raw still from the visit with the CIA Lawyer.

Chuck sat down next to her at the table, setting his own plate down. He slumped back into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared into space. Sarah took the opportunity to lean into him best she could on her own chair, wrapping her arms tightly around him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Tell me what's going on in that head of yours." She said into his ear, nuzzling his neck. She could feel Chuck shudder slightly from her close presence and the hairs on his neck raised as her breath hit him.

"I'm just nervous about the whole thing, and stressed. He admitted quietly, still staring ahead at nothing. Sarah wasn't sure what to say or do to help him relax, to be confident in this. She was scared too. The only reason her own mind hadn't gone into the dark despair that it wanted to over this situation is that she felt she had to be there for Chuck more. Yes she loved Lily like her own daughter now, but she was actually Chuck's daughter and he ran the risk of losing her.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you with that. I don't like seeing you like this." She confessed to him, placing her head on his shoulder. Chuck put his arm around her bringing her closer to him.

"The only thing that would help me is for it to be over, and to have won." He stated. "I don't even know what I'll do if I lose."

"Don't think like that Chuck. You have to stay positive." She berated but Chuck just shook his head.

"I know but, I like to know my options. Will they allow me to still be a part of her life? Will they take her away and I'll never see her again? I don't know what I'd do if I could never see her again. She's been my only constant…until you." He told her somberly.

"They will not let them take her away. You will always be a part of her life Chuck. I promise you." She declared gaining a small smile from him. "What else is bothering you?"

Chuck stared straight ahead again before turning to her. His nervous smile as he looked at her caused her heart to flutter. Any smile he gives her did that to her. She idly wondered if that feeling would ever go away, and she secretly prayed it wouldn't.

"I wish you could be there with me, in the proceedings." He admitted. She understood. "You are just so calming and you're so confident, everything I'm not."

"Everything you are Chuck, you just have to believe you are. It's not going to be easy but I know you can do it." She encouraged him. He looked away for a second before turning his whole body towards her. Sarah sat up straight in her chair watching him curiously. Gone suddenly was the morose man, scared of losing his child and in front of her was a nervous man who had some kind of idea in his head, one she didn't know what it would entail and it both intrigued and frightened her.

"Sarah, I need you, so much I can't even express it. Not just for this but for everything. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met, and the love of my life." He told her as he grabbed her smaller hands in both of his.

"I feel the same Chuck. I was so lost until I met you, and then suddenly the prospect of a family and a life opened up to me and I felt alive for the first time ever." She confessed.

Chuck leaned forward releasing one of his hands from hers and bringing it to the side of her face stroking it softy as he kissed her. It started off slow and sensual before it began getting heated and more passionate. Too soon for Sarah's liking Chuck pulled away, keeping his hand on her cheek as he gazed into her eyes lovingly.

"I need you in there with me, as a touchstone, for comfort and support. I know you love Lily as much as I do. I've seen you when people slip and call her our daughter. Your face lights up and you get this warm happy smile that brightens your entire face. It's beautiful to see." He said to her.

Sarah could feel herself blush at his words, feel herself warm up at the brightness she felt inside of her at them. It both broke her heart and delighted her when people mistaken her for Lily's mother.

"Chuck, you heard Mr. Jonesburg. No outside people are going to be allowed at the hearing. And using CIA contacts to pull strings isn't going to really help your case." She told him soothingly, but Chuck shook his head.

"I know, that's not what I'm getting at. What it is, what I'm trying to say is, Sarah Walker, will you marry me?" He asked.

To say she was stunned would be the understatement of the century but that is what she was going to go with. She knew it was something that they were gearing up for, that it would happen sooner rather than later, but she didn't expect it now. Her heart lifted in joy and she wanted to shout 'yes' over and over again until her voice was lost from the screaming. But she couldn't. She loved him, and wanted to marry him, but she didn't want to marry just so she could be in the hearing with him.

"Chuck, I-" She wasn't sure how to say it, but she knew she had to. "I want to marry you, more than anything, but not like this. Not just so I can be with you in this. I want to support you and be with you but-"

"No, no Sarah. It's not just because of this. I mean, it's an added bonus I'll admit but no. Before all this I was going to propose last week. I have the ring, and I have Casey's blessing-"

"Casey's?" She raised her eyebrow at that.

"Well, he's the closest thing I could get to a father. I mean, your dad is really hard to find." Chuck stated somewhat exasperated. "But anyways, I promise, I'm not just asking because of this hearing, I'm asking, well, because I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He proclaimed. "And besides being engaged isn't going to get you in the hearing. But at least, it would give me something positive to focus on." He said.

Sarah thought about it for a moment. Chuck Bartowski, love of her life, the light of everything in her had just asked her to marry him. The answer was yes, of course it was a yes, she wasn't stupid. She didn't care the reason and right now she hated the Roberts more than before since she could have been engaged last week. She was waiting for it to hit her. The moment inside her when everything, every fiber of her being realized that she was going to marry Chuck.

She began feeling it right as she thought it, a slight tingly sensation in her arms and stomach. It grew in faster in proportion as she let the delight spread through her. Her whole being was shouting at her in sync saying 'omg I'm going to marry Chuck.'

"So, is this a no?" Chuck asked, finally breaking her out of her own thoughts. She turned her gaze back on him, feeling the light inside her radiating brightly and crashed her lips upon his kissing him passionately.

She practically leaped off her chair next to Chuck and landed straddling his lap wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. His arms rounded her, pressing her flush against his body. Their mouths dueled for control as she deepened the kiss, her skin humming alive as his fingers slipped under the back of her shirt to touch her lower back.

She was just about to sit back on his lap slightly and break apart to take her shirt off and let him continue exploring her when a sound from the back bedroom did it for her. Abruptly Chuck stopped the kiss and looked over his shoulder down the hall listening as Lily cried softly from waking from her nap.

"We totally didn't do that did we?" Chuck asked cheekily, placing pecks all over her lips and chin. Sarah didn't know. Her mind was somewhat blank during the make out session.

They stayed still for a few minutes hoping that Lily would just go back to sleep. After a couple of minutes she did quiet out and silence was heard from the back of the apartment. Sarah was relieved, too comfortable in her position to really move.

"Now where were we?" Chuck stated with a wicked smirk as he placed a trail of kisses along her jaw.

"Yes." Sarah breathed out, causing him to pause and push back.

"What?" He asked obviously wanting her to repeat it. Sarah gave him her brightest smile she could and ran a hand through his growing hair.

"I said, yes. I'll marry you Chuck." She told him. It took a second for it to register for Chuck but once it did his smile grew and he stood up with her still wrapped in his arms and twirled around excitedly. He kissed her several times soundly before hugging her close again.

"WE"RE GETTING MARRIED!" He shouted, Sarah giggled and tried to shush him as to not wake Lily again but he just took her hands and twirled her a few more times before bringing her back to his body to kiss her again.

It lasted several minutes more until Sarah finally pulled away from him to look up, her eyes glinting as an idea came to her head. One that she hoped they could pull off.

"Let's getting married now." She told him. Chuck face fell in shock at her suggestion.

"But you just said-"

"Who cares what I just said, it's my idea so it makes it alright." She said giving a pout as Chuck laughed.

"Oh I see how it is, if I suggest it its wrong, if you suggest it, it's alright." He teased her placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Yep, and better get used to it Mr. Bartowski. That's how marriage is. The wife is always right. And right now, I'm right about this." She said determinately.

Everything after that was a whirlwind for Sarah. Everything moved so fast that at times she wasn't sure where her head was. The first thing that happened was Chuck dragged her into their room and did some digging, finally bringing out a ring box. He got on one knee looking up to her and asked her again to Marry him, this time slightly more proper.

She of course said yes again and he immediate placed the engagement ring on her finger. It was a beautiful ring with a simple diamond in the middle and two stones on either side. One a sapphire, Chuck's birthstone and one ruby, for Lily's. She brought her finger up to her view and admired it for several moments before letting out a squeal that would make Ellie proud before soundly kissing Chuck once more. It took both of them to get out of the bedroom before they could celebrate their engagement after that.

After that everything was a blur to Sarah. They called Ellie over to telling her about the marriage and getting help on the shotgun wedding they were doing. Devon watched Lily as Ellie decorated and Sarah and Chuck went to get their license.

They called anyone of any importance to them both and told them to get over to the courtyard of their apartment as soon as possible to be witnesses and celebrate their nuptials. Sarah had gotten a simple cerulean blue dress with matching heels, and had gotten Lily the same color dress in a different style that was more child appropriate.

The next thing to register in Sarah's brain was right before they said "I Do". Night had fallen by then as they stood out in the courtyard in front of the fountain, with Morgan officiating them. She stared up into Chuck's eyes as she vaguely listened to whatever Morgan was saying. Lily, in Chuck's arms, leaned against this chest as watched her with the same intensity that Chuck had a tendency to do.

"The couple have decided to say their own vows, which should be interesting since they had like no time to prepare." Morgan announced to the small crowd. "Sarah you first." Morgan prompted.

Sarah took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She took a moment to glance around them, seeing the people who would soon become her family officially and the few friends she actually had, including to her surprise Bryce Larkin who stood in the very back hidden behind some of the plant life. After giving him a small smile, acknowledging his presence She turned back to Chuck and held tight to his hand.

"Chuck, I've made many many mistakes in my life. some of them you know, a lot of them you don't know yet. One of them was taking you for granted those two years we were together before. You constantly showed me love, affection, and I continually pushed you away. When I left, I thought I had lost you, and I was resigned to that until you came back into my life. You showed me how to love and be loved, you showed me that there was more to life than what I was living. You showed me how to live and you offer freely a life with you and Lily.

I vow, to continue to show you love, to be there for you and Lily, to always continue to grow and to show it in everything I do every day, for the rest of my life." Sarah paused then, as the tears fell down her cheeks, burning her eyes. Chuck squeezed her hand tightly in understanding as she took a few calming breaths.

"That was beautiful." Morgan gasped out, in tears of his own. "Chuck-"

"I have one more thing." Sarah said, interrupting Morgan and looking back up at Chuck from wiping her tears. She raised her hand and took Lily's gently, the little girl babbled a second and grabbed onto her finger.

"And Lily, I may not be your birth mother, and I am so sorry that she cannot be here with you, to watch you grow up, to find yourself. But I promise I will love you like my own, and protect you like my own. I promise to be there when you need someone whether its help with your homework or just someone to listen to you. I will be there for you."

Lily reached out to Sarah, letting go of her finger. She slid her tiny fingers down the side of her face wiping away the tears before she patted her on the head babbling. Lily let go of Chuck and reached out with both hands towards Sarah who took her in her arms gratefully and hugged her tightly to her. Sarah looked up at Chuck from over Lily's shoulder, and smiled wanly at seeing the moisture in his eyes.

"And Chuck. Your vows." Morgan prompted blowing his nose. Chuck gave him an awkward glance before focusing his attention on the two women in front of him that he loved so much.

"Sarah, you are everything I've ever wanted in life. You sell yourself short, you are very kind, and very caring. Your capacity for compassion is endless. You are so strong and independent, I honestly don't know how I got so lucky to have someone like you. Someone as amazing and talented as you are. But I vow, to spend my whole life loving you the way you deserve and giving you everything you deserve in life, everything you've been denied all these years, I want to give to you. And I'm starting now by giving you a family that loves you for who you are."

She couldn't wait any longer and reached up bringing his head down to meet her lips and kissed him passionately. It went on for a few moments until a few cat calls broke them apart. Sarah and Chuck kept staring at each other happily as they waited for the rest of the ceremony to continue but after a few moments of silence they finally glanced at Morgan seeing his face covered with a hanky sobbing his eyes out.

"Oh buddy, its ok. You're still my best bud." Chuck said soothingly as he gave his best friend a squeeze on his shoulder.

"no no, it's not that Chuck, though I do appreciate it. It's just…it was so beautiful." He sobbed harder into his hanky. This continued a few minutes until he finally got himself together. "Do you Charles Irving Bartowski take this woman-"

"I do." Chuck interrupted, not needing to hear the rest.

"And do you Sar-"

"I do."

"Alright, You guys are now Man and Wife. You may now…oh...never mind." Morgan cut off as Chuck and Sarah immediately attached to each other's lips in an almost tasteless manner. Chuck wrapped his long arms around both Sarah and Lily crushing the little girl between them in their efforts. The girl in question was silent for a moment before getting tired of it and letting out a loud screech and pushing the two apart much to the laugher of the small crowd around them.

Sarah stood by that fountain with Chuck and Lily for a few minutes just letting her mind wander and chant the same thing over and over.

'I finally have the life I wanted.'

A/N: well, I hope you all have a great thanksgiving. Mine is going to be spent at work. which is fine because i find turkey gross. Its usually really busy on Thanksgiving so next chapter will prolly be like friday.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I don't know if I can do this, I think I'm going to throw up." Chuck said standing outside the office he was supposed to enter at the courthouse. Sarah stood next to him dressed in one of her CIA best suits, the ones she reserved for when she needed to see the Director, looking calm and cool. She faced him and reached her hand up straighten his tie and pick off imaginary lint from his suit.

"You're going to be fine Chuck, breath. The law is on your side, Mr. Jonesburg is a great lawyer and will represent you to his fullest ability." She soothed him, though inside she felt just as much turmoil as Chuck.

"I know, It's not that I lack faith in him, it's me. What if they're right and I'm an unfit parent? OUCH!" He screeched out loud causing people nearby to look at him annoyed. "What you do that for?" He said rubbing his arm where Sarah had pinched him.

"For being a negative nelly. You are a great father Chuck. Never ever doubt that. Now let's go in." She said with a final stern look and opened the door him. Chuck tried scowling at her but as he passed her Sarah couldn't resist giving him a kiss.

They walked into the large room which had a long table in the middle. On one side of the table Judy and Wally Roberts sat next to their lawyer who looked up when they answered the door. Their lawyer, Mr. Jonesburg was already seated across from them closest to the head of the table making notes on a legal pad in a folder.

"She can't be here." Judy protested standing up. Their lawyer stood with them and put a calming hand on her arm.

"You are well aware Mr. Jonesburg that only those stated in the lawsuit are permitted to be present." The lawyer stated with authority. Mr. Jonesburg glanced up at them, standing as they approached and pulled out the chair next to them.

"Yes Ms. Hanes, we are aware of that. But it also states that spouses of the person may attend as well. Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski were married Friday night, therefore she is permitted to stay." Mr. Jonesburg told them, sitting down next to Chuck.

"You think this will help you Chuck?" Wally asked him patronizingly.

"Mr. Roberts, I must request that you do not speak to defendant without speaking to me first." Ms. Hanes said firmly.

The silence in the room was palpable as they waited for the judge to enter. Luckily they didn't have to wait long as a door a few minutes later to the side opened and the Judge walked in briskly. Everyone stood at up as he entered and took his spot at the head of the table and sat down.

"Welcome, I am Judge Boran and I will be the one to decide who will obtain custody of one Lilith Eleanor Bartowski." He said looking down at his paper as he said her name. "Mr. and Mrs. Roberts, you are making a claim to her citing that her father, Charles Bartowski is an unfit parent. Please present your evidence." With that he sat back in his chair and looked towards them.

Sarah gripped tight on Chuck's hand under the table in support. His palms feeling sweaty informing her that he was indeed freaking out at the moment, but she just squeezed it tighter in support.

"First, your Honor, we would like to start off with the fact that his own parents abandoned him leaving his elder sister to care for him from age nine on. His father left when he was thirteen. Mr. Bartowski has never had a stable adult role model as to know how to be one to a child. He was left to his own devices his whole life." Ms. Hanes started. Sarah watched as the judge waived her off.

"Lack of parents does not automatically mean he'll be an unfit parent. From what I've read here." He sat up and put his glasses on looking at the papers in front of him. "His sister raised him and he was able to get a full ride to Stanford University. If anything Ms. Hanes it shows that he perseveres in the face of adversity."

"Mr. Bartowski was also found to be cheating and expelled from Stanford." Ms. Hanes added.

"The charges against Mr. Bartowski regarding the cheating and his expulsion had been dropped. It was found that he was framed by a roommate and Stanford had corrected their mistake with awarding Mr. Bartowski with his diploma after completing his last credits." Mr. Jonesburg spoke up for the first time.

"And why would his roommate frame Mr. Bartowski? According to my records they were Fraternity brothers." Ms. Hanes argued.

"The roommate, Bryce Larkin, has written up a character reference for Mr. Bartowski your Honor. In it, he states that the reason he had gotten him expelled from school is classified but to completely separate Mr. Bartowski from Stanford he pursued an intimate relationship with Jill Roberts, Mr. Bartowski's girlfriend at the time." Mr. Jonesburg handed the letter to the Judge who perused the document.

"Classified?"Ms. Hanes asked confused.

"Yes Ms. Hanes. Mr. Bartowski is or was an important government analysis. I would also like to bring to point that Mr. Bartowski's father was also an asset and his leaving his children was in relation to his classified work, to keep them safe." Mr. Jonesburg said.

"Very well. What is your next piece of Evidence Ms. Hanes." The Judge said sitting back once again.

"Our next piece is to state that Mr. Bartowski is an unfit parent by reason of mental illness. After he left Stanford. We obtained the medical records for him and it shows severe depression-"

"I'm going to stop you right there Ms. Hanes. I'm not going to permit this. He got kicked out of school for something he didn't do and lost his girlfriend to the guy who did it. Showing he was depressed after this time is not reason enough. Move on." The Judge told her sternly.

"Your honor, he worked at the Buy More for over eight years in this time period-"

"So he had a crap job while he was depressed. At least he had one. Move on." He said with finality.

Sarah watched as the Roberts lawyer flipped through her notes, trying hard not to show elation at how annoyed they were starting to look that this was not turning out in their favor.

"Alright, Mr. Bartowski, the reliable albeit depressed young adult around five years ago suddenly began not being so reliable. According to work scheduals and witnesses, Mr. Bartowski was secretive, frequently nervous, always missing work. He was lying to everyone and nobody could account for his whereabouts most of the time. Its been suspected that Mr. Bartowski is in fact a recovering drug addict." Ms. Hanes stated seriously.

Sarah's jaw dropped. She had heard through Casey who monitored Chuck's house that occasionally Ellie would worry about that and talk about it with Devon. In fact one night she even did a one person intervention on him that caused him a lot of teasing from Casey. The only way she gave in was when he submitted to a drug test, which of course came back negative.

"That is a serious accusation Ms. Hanes." Judge Boran stated.

"Your Honor, my client wasn't on drugs. It was at that point that Mr. Bartowski became a CIA analysit. What he was doing was classified." Mr. Jonesburg cut in.

"Again classified? Maybe that should be a reason in itself." Judy Roberts stated loudly.

"Ms. Hanes control your client. While I understand your frusteration being a government employee does not automatically make them unfit. If that were the case nobody in the government would have children. Next point."

"He was arrested recently-"

"You honor, I'm sorry but all charges were dropped and considering the arrest involved the Roberts own daughter I do not believe it is pertinent to this." Mr. Jonesburg butted in.

"I have to agree with Mr. Jonesburg here Ms. Hanes. Look, I understand your point Mr. and Mrs. Roberts, but the fact is you have no claim on this child. And to be honest it sounds like you raised an unsavory child as it is." Judge Boran sat up in his chair and looked at both parties.

"The point is I've spoken to a General Diane Beckman of the NSA and I've been privy to some of the classified activities regarding Mr. Bartowski. She spoke very highly of him, of his dedication to his country and to those he loves, citing several instances where he chose to act in favor of those he loved more than the mission as a whole. All in all, he sounds like a great guy and therefore I am not going to remove his child from his care. I hereby award full custody to Charles Irving Bartowski."

Sarah's face leaped up to a grin at hearing that and squeezed his hand as tight ass he could. The judge stood up from his chair, congratulating Chuck and walked out. She leaped out of her chair, bringing Chuck with her and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

"I knew it, I knew you'd be fine." She said over and over again as she pecked kisses on his face. She felt Chuck shake against her body, as shock coursed through him and relief released his tense muscles.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski." Mr. Jonesburg stated holding out his hand. They shook it vigorously and watched him leave, holding on tightly to each other.

"You're lucky Chuck. I don't know how you did it but somehow you got the judge on your side." Wally stated breaking up their celebration. Chuck and Sarah turned towards them, noting their scowls.

"It wasn't luck Mr. Roberts. Chuck is her father and he deserves a chance to raise her." Sarah said defensively, standing in front of Chuck.

"Our baby is dead and it's his fault. He shouldn't be allowed to raise a child." Judy cried out. Chuck moved Sarah aside and stepped up to the table.

"My baby was almost killed by yours out of jealousy. Your daughter paid her cousin, your nephew to poison her. You have no right to question my parenting skills when you're the one who raised a traitor who would kill their own child." With that Chuck turned away from them, grabbed Sarah's hand and walked out of the conference room quickly.

He walked briskly down the hall causing Sarah to stumble a few times as she tried to keep up with his longer strides. Finally she shouted at him to stop and he did, causing her to fall into him. He turned to look at her, with anger and tears in his eyes and she knew what he felt. There was nothing to say. She embraced him tightly, laying her head on his chest and just held him till he calmed down.

A party was in full swing at the Bartowski's as Sarah and Chuck approached their door. They had called Ellie on the way out of the courthouse to tell her the verdict. She was excited, causing Chuck to move the phone far from his ear as she screeched. Sarah stood next to him laughing as he shook his head trying to get his hearing back.

They paused outside the front door, reveling in the last seconds of quiet before heading into the loud apartment. They stood out there staring at the door before Chuck turned to face Sarah, bending down to place a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away from her a few seconds later, leaving her lips tingly wanting him back.

"I have something I want to ask you Sarah." He said softly, reaching out for both of her hands. It always amazed her how much they fit together, how right they were, her smaller ones in his large ones.

"You can ask me anything Chuck, you know that." She reassured him grasping his hands tightly in hers. She watched Chuck take a deep breath, gathering his wits and words.

"it's a big something Sarah, and I know we've just gone through a big something, with getting married, but, I was thinking perhaps, maybe you'd consider adopting Lily." He told her.

Sarah's eyes widened somewhat astonished. She had hoped that perhaps someday Chuck would ask her to adopt her, or she would just be her step mother but she didn't expect it so soon.

"Chuck, are you sure?" She asked hesitantly. Chuck nodded his head vigorously.

"More sure then anything. It's something I've though a lot about in the past eight months or so since this all started. What would happen to Lily if something happened to me. If I died tomorrow who would care for her." He said moisture in his eyes.

"Ellie would care for her you know that Chuck. There is no way she would let anything happen to Lily." She assured him.

"But how could I be sure? Especially now? Even with a will would she have to go through all this with the Roberts to keep custody of her? I don't want Lily to ever have anything to do with them." He said exasperated.

Sarah placed her hand on the side of his face gently and stroked his cheek with her thumb in a soothing manner. Stepping up close to him she looked up into his soft brown eyes, seeing the storm in them and wanting to cool it.

"You don't mean that Chuck. You're mad now, and so are they, but you want her to know her mother's side. I know you Chuck Bartowski and family is everything to you." She stated firmly. Chuck placed his hand over hers on his face, turning his head to kiss her palm.

"You're right. You're always right." He said lowering her hand to hold in his. They stood in silence for several minutes listening to the party inside, each trying force themselves to move towards the door and join in.

"I'll do it." Sarah said softly, breaking the silence between them. "I'll be happy to adopt Lily. And then, we'll be a real family."

The smile Chuck gave her could melt butter just by looking at him. Her heart fluttered at his excitement as he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up spinning them causing her to laugh. After a few twirls in the air Chuck finally set her down on her feet and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. Sarah moaned in his mouth as the passions within them built.

Too soon as always they stop by slowing the kiss and leaving pecks upon each other's lips and faces. Sarah couldn't contain her delight at Chucks advances on her, feeling everything he felt, the enthusiasm, the excitement, the love. She felt lucky and honored to have such a man in her life.

"I think you just made me the happiest man in the world, officially now." He whispered to her placing his forehead on hers. She giggled at the cross eyed look he was giving her as he looked down into her own eyes.

"Well, I owe you. For a lot. You saved me Chuck. I was doomed to a life of loneliness and you took a chance on me, and you gave me a life, and love, and a family. Everything I never knew I was wanting. I will spend the rest of my life repaying that debt to you." She told him, kissing him softly.

He pulled away from her and brushed a stray hair from the side of her face, still smiling down at her.

"No, there's no debt to be paid. Love is to be given freely, and I choose to give it to you. You owe me nothing. "

Tears welled up in Sarah's eyes and she blinked rapidly to keep them at bay. Her emotions have been all over the place for months and all she wanted was to hold on to Chuck and have a good cry. To be that vulnerable in front of him and let him hold her. But now was not the time. Now is a time for celebration.

"Hey you two, shouldn't you be in there celebrating with the rest of your family?" Bryce's voice said entering the courtyard. Sarah looked up from Chuck to see him.

"We're just taking a moment. What are you doing here?" She asked curiously as he approached. Bryce stopped in front of them and looked over them both.

"I was on a mission in San Diego and wanted to drop this off for Lily." He said holding out a beautifully wrapped present.

"Bryce, you didn't have to do that. Thank you." Chuck said reaching for the package. Sarah saw Bryce blush slightly as he shook his head.

"Well, that's not from me, this is though" He handed over to Chuck a birthday card with the name Lily on it. Sarah looked at the package and card confused for a second, taking it from Chucks arms.

"Whose it from then?" She asked cautiously, making plans to run as far away as fast as possible if she needed to. But Bryce gave her a comforting smile.

"I was in Russia recently and ran into somebody who requested I give that to Chuck for Lily." He told them. Sarah glared at him for a second before glancing at Chuck. She could read his hesitance at accepting the package.

"Who was it?" Sarah asked him. Bryce grinned at her caution and tried to placate her.

"It's ok Sarah. Its someone Chuck knows, and I checked it all out just in case. Nothing is wrong with it, and there's no bugs or anything. It's just a toy, a gift for Lily." He told them. Sarah sighed in relief, berating herself slightly for doubting Bryce. Despite all their differences she should have known he wouldn't purposely put an innocent child in harm's way just for a vendetta. Even he wasn't that much of a douche.

"Well I have a flight to catch to France. You know how it is, bad guys to catch." Bryce said. Sarah handed the package back to Chuck and stepped forward to embrace her former partner.

"Stay safe Bryce." She whispered to him.

"Always try to be. Take care of her Chuck." He shook Chuck's hand for a second before Chuck pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Do try to be safe Bryce, so you can come back here to us. I forgive you, for everything, and I'm glad to have you as my friend." He told him. Sarah watched with tears filling her eyes once more as her admiration for Chucks capacity to love overwhelmed her again.

With a final goodbye Bryce exited the courtyard, Sarah and Chuck watching as he left, both worried and hoping to see their friend again in the future.

"Guess we should go in now." Chuck said turning to Sarah with a smile. With a final kiss Sarah opened the door to allow them in, immediately they were bombarded by their friends and family cheered as they entered. They walked to the dining room table where an impressive spread was laid out for people to consume at their leisure.

Chuck placed the box down on an empty space as Sarah brought Lily over after wrestling her from Casey's arms. She was forever going to be amused by how attached to the little girl the big gruff assassin was.

"HEY! My baby, you're all mine now. No more threats." Chuck said taking her in his arms and holding her tight. He placed kisses all over her face as she hugged him tightly around his neck. "I have an announcement everyone." He called out, everyone quieting down and surrounding them.

Sarah looked around the assembled group smiling at all of them. They were now her family, Ellie, Devon, even Morgan. And as much as Casey denies it and fights it, he was also part of the family. Everyone they cared about and loved were here to celebrate this day.

"I would like to thank you all, for your support. Without you I'd probably have fallen apart like crazy. You all especially stepped up for the last second wedding, which Sarah and I appreciate so much. Having her in there with me, supporting me, well. I can't tell you what that means." He paused and they made eye contact for a moment before Casey coughed breaking them apart. Chuck cleared his throat and continued. "As I was saying, now we are all a family, and my life is complete. I have my child, I have my beautiful deadly bride, and most important, Sarah has agreed to officially adopt Lily."

"Oh My GOD! SARAH!" Ellie squealed coming up to her and embracing her around the neck. Sarah stepped back to keep her balance as she gently patted Ellie on the back. "you're gonna be her mom. I'm so happy!" She squealed.

The procession after of congratulations continued as the music was back on and everyone mingled once more. Sarah had been able to extricate herself from Ellies iron grasp and was able to sit down at the table with Chuck and Lily finally able to breath.

"Your sister is going to end up killing me some day by doing that. She'll just take my head off as she jumps on me for a hug." Sarah teased causing Chuck to laugh hard. It took him a few minutes to get himself together and once he did they looked down at the card and package on the table.

"Shall we open this up and see what's in it?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows curiously. "which one do you want first Lily. They're both for you." Lily in his arms looked at both packages before reaching for the card and putting it in her mouth.

"I don't think its food sweetie." Sarah told her kindly, taking it out of her hand. She flipped it over a few times before finally opening the sealed flap and opening it. On the front was a giraffe wearing a birthday hat. "Happy birthday to you." Sarah read the front and then opened it up, grabbing the slip of paper that was folded inside. "Sorry it took so long to send this. Happy birthday little Bartowski, From Bryce."

"well isn't that cute, a giraffe birthday card?" Chuck said to Lily, placing a kiss on her cheek. Sarah handed her the card that she promptly put in her mouth. "Well, I'm sure that paper tells us to destroy it anyways." He said indicating the paper in Sarah's hand.

She laughed at his joke as she opened the paper but her laugher quickly died as she read the paper. Chuck leaned over to try to glance at the paper but with his daughter in his lap was not having much success.

"What is it?" He asked Sarah who sat up a bit straighter.

"It, uh, says 'To a future Stanford Grad." She read turning the paper around for him to see, his mouth dropped open.

"Is that-"

"A bank account number with a quarter million in there in the Cayman's. Looks like he's paying for college." Sarah stated grinning. Chuck was too stunned to say anything but just nodded and held his daughter tighter. She understood his feeling overwhelmed at that generosity, used to having to do everything himself. She put the paper down on the table to put away for a later time when they could talk about it more thoroughly.

"What's in the box?" Stephen asked coming up behind them, ruffling Chuck's hair to his annoyance.

"It's a gift for Lily. Bryce was given it in Russia." Chuck answered sitting up a bit straighter so Lily could get to the box better.

"Russia huh? Odd place for someone to give a gift to Bryce." His father said admiring the wrapping. Sarah couldn't help but agree but she trusted Bryce explicitly.

"Let's open it Lily." Chuck said to her reaching out for the box. He let her pull on the string at the top, taking it away before she could put it in her mouth. Together they tore off the beautiful wrapping paper to get to the box underneath.

Sarah gathered the strips of paper as Stephen lifted the box. Inside was a beautiful china doll dressed in a traditional Russian costume. She had brown curly hair and soft brown eyes matching both lily and Chuck.

"Wow, that is beautiful." Chuck said as he tentatively reached his fingers out to touch the doll. He stopped Lily from outright grabbing it, obviously not a play toy for a child. Sarah watched Chuck pull out a card from the side of the box and open it, eyes widening.

"oh my…" Stephen said reading it over his son's shoulder. Immediately alarmed Sarah took the card from Chuck, her own eyes going wide at reading it:

To my first Granddaughter.  
>Love Grandma Bartowski.<p>

"Is this from-"

"My mother." Chuck finished astonished as they all stared at the card.

A/N: don't get too excited nothings coming from the mom thing. One more chapter and i'm done with this story. I know there is ton's i can do with this thing but one thing i hate is a fanfic that doesn't know when to stop.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

The sun beat down on her taned skin as Sarah laid out on a beach towel on her stomah. Her arms were crossed in front of her supporting her chin as she watched across the sand as Casey carried her daughter on his back into the warm waves of the California water. She could hear Lily giggle excitedly as the waves leaped up from the ground to splash around her legs as Casey took them further and further into the depths.

Typically she would be worried, hesistent to let her go out so far into the water, but she trusted Casey with her life as well as those of her families. She trusted him to keep them safe and watch out for them, not letting any of them get into trouble.

With the thought of her family she turned her head to rest on her arms looking to her right. Under the shade of an unmbrella on a large blanket Chuck sat in a short beach chair lounging. In his arms he held the littlest Bartowski in h is arms whispering into their ear.

She could remember like it was yesterday the day her daughter was born. She had secretly been hoping for a boy but was just as delighted to have the infant girl come into the world. She remembered the tears and exhaustion that had over taken her as she lay in the hospital bed after giving birth to her, Chuck sitting next to her on the bed holding her hand tightly.

She had screamed and yelled and threatened him during the whole process but then having the baby in her arms for the first time it all melted away and nothing but happiness had consumed her. She had glanced up at Chuck then, tears in his eyes as well as he looked down at them from his spot. He had whispered to her how beautiful they both were, and how amazing he found her.

"What?" Chuck said with a grin breaking her out of her thoughts. She smiled back at him and shook his head, sand falling from her.

"Nothing, just admiring the view." She told him. Chuck grabbed hold of their daughters hand and forced her to wave at her.

"Wave to mommy Sammy." He said to her, his voice going slightly higher and softer then normal. She grinned and waved back. Sitting up on her knees. She brushed the sand off of her front, and stretched her body out, feeling it crack back into place from laying on the hard sand for so long.

Crawling from her spot she got under the umbrella with them and held her arms out for Sammy, hugging her tightly against her body warm body. She felt the girl grab ahold of her shorter hair, tugging it a few times before trying to put it in her mouth.

"I'll watch her if you want to go out into the water for a bit." She told Chuck, settling Sammy against her chest. Chuck shook his head.

"Why would I want to be out in the sun getting burned when I can stay here with two of my faveorite girls?" He grinned further. Sarah let out a light laugh and watched out into the distance again.

Lily was now standing with the water up to her knees, holding on tightly to Casey's hands. As each wave approached them they would leap up over it. She could clearly hear Lily's hystericaly laugher as she jumped and heard her shout "its coming uncle Casey." As each approached them.

"Still baffles the mind doesn't it?" Chuck said staring at the two in the water as well.

Sarah thought about it. It did baffle the mind. Casey had taken to Lily so easily and the gruff man never denied it. He proudly would admit that Lily highlight of everything. He was still an active agent for the NSA but he kept his apartment in echo park so he always had a place to stay. He frequently came back to California between missions and when he did he'd bring all sorts of gifts for her, and then soon after for Sammy as well.

Sarah was concerned at first that Casey wouldn't take to Sammy as he did Lily, causing a sense of unfairness between the siblings. But the first visit back several months after Sammy's birth, Sarah was quickly put to ease as Casey took one look at the little girl in her basket and handed her a pink teddy bear from France.

Since then each visit would be both a blessing and a curse for Sarah and Chuck. Casey would come back from a mission, from who knows where bringing multiple presents and treats for both children, spoiling them rotten. She remembered the chat that Chuck attempted to have with Casey regarding them, to which Casey just growled stating that he doesn't have any other family and he enjoyed searching shops for the perfect gift for them.

Chuck couldn't continue with the talk after that, his heart breaking open at the sincerity at Casey's words. It prompted him to embrace Casey in a hug that generated a growl so loud Sarah was sure Canada could hear, but after that they accepted it. Plus on visits he would take the girls out to the park or on trips around the city, leaving Sarah and Chuck to their own devices for several hours. Sarah was sure it was one of those trips with lily that caused the conception of Sammy. But she had no evidence to prove that exactly.

"Yeah, but I think its sweet. I'm just worried about when she starts dating." Sarah said thoughtfully. They were both quiet for a second before giving nervous laughs.

Another problem they had was Bryce. While not as in their lives, only stopping by once or twice in the past four years since Sarah and Chuck had gotten married, he still sent things for them all. He would send toys and clothes to Lily, and soon after to Sammy, whom she wasn't sure how he found out about. He would send books and nerdy things to Chuck, and to Sarah anything and everything he though was beautiful and reminded him of her. Their house was decorated and littered with all the items Bryce had sent to them. The biggest surprise was another card, a few months from Sammy's birth with another bank account with funds in it. So far they didn't have to worry about college for either child.

Glancing down she saw that Sammy's eyes were closed and she was gently snoozing in her arms. It was one of her favorite times with her daughter. Most parents, while don't mind holding their children find it tiring after a while. Sarah was quite the opposite. She felt that while her child was in her arms, she was safe. That she was protecting her from any dangers allowing the baby to sleep peacefully. It gave Sarah a feeling of strength and importance, something she doesn't feel often enough now that she's out of the CIA.

She shivered slightly as that thought hit her. She rarely thought of the CIA these days. Her mind was usually occupied with what was happening now in her life, her family and her current job. Since both of them had saved up money of the years and with a generous payout of Jill's money to Chuck for child support of Lily after her death Sarah and Chuck decided to go into business for themselves.

It was a small software security company with a side of game development, something Chuck had always wanted to do. Their business was surprisingly successful, companies wanting to hire the small family business for their computer security needs. It didn't hurt either that the program that Chuck built and patented was the best out there. Larger companies offering to purchase it from them.

Sarah, while computer savvy enough didn't handle much of the programing itself, leaving that to Chuck. Mostly she did the reception and administrative part of their business. It allowed them to work at home, spending as much time possible with each other and their kids. Sarah at first thought it would drive her mad, being a person who has always been on the go, but she found that being a mostly stay at home mom suited her just fine.

"Should I get Lily out of the sun before she burns? I'm not quite sure how good this sunscreen is." Chuck said looking down at the bottle that was in his hands. It wasn't exactly safe for babies, though it said it was but they didn't want to risk it, hence the umbrella for their youngest.

"I'm sure she's fine Chuck, don't worry so much. Casey will bring her in soon." She admonished him with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Ellies voice said as they neared. Sarah looked up in time to see Clara toddle down in the sand rushing quickly as possible to where Sarah sat. She plopped on her knees in front of her and looked at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Is baby sleeping?" Clara asked looking at her cousin.

"Yes baby, leave aunt Sarah alone. Why don't you let Uncle Chuck put sunscreen on you so you can build a sandcastle ok?" Ellie told her daughter, sitting down next to Sarah on the blanket. Clara agreed readily and stood in front of her uncle shaking in excitement.

"Sorry we're late guys, we had a few issues with find the little ones bathing suit." Ellie apologized, helping Devon set down the cooler. Reaching in she offered Sarah a bottle of water.

"You're all set little one, go build me a castle fit for a king." Chuck told Clara who grabbed her bucket from her dad and ran off a few feet away from them to sit in the sun and dig in the sand.

"Well happy anniversary guys!, four years of bliss, AWESOME!" Devon said, high fiving Chuck.

Sarah still couldn't believe it's only been four years since that impromptu wedding. It seemed like a life time ago. So much had happened after that that time just seemed to spread out in front of them and last a life time. Sometimes she had to pinch herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. She'd never been so happy in her life.

"And here's to another four!" Chuck said raising his own bottle of water. Sarah quirked an eyebrow at him.

"only four?" She inquired. Chuck gave her a cheeky grin and shrugging.

"Hey, I have two children, I can't count very high." He teased.

"I thought it was the girls who lost brain cells being pregnant bro, not guys." Devon said, not noticing the scowls that had turned on him from both Sarah and Ellie.

"Oh I'm sure they do too but it's us guys that continually lose it through the child's whole life, see, from the stress of it and of course there is the abuse from the wife-"

"I suggest you stop now Chuck if you ever want to have sex ever again." Sarah threatened. Devon began laughing at his predicament only to be shushed a moment later from Ellies own glare.

"I'm just saying honey-"

"Anyways, Sarah." Ellie said cutting off her brother. "How are you liking the new house?" She inquired excited.

Ah, the new house. Sarah's dream house. The one that Chuck and her had spent over four months looking for. She was really amazed by how patient Chuck was during the whole process. They had decided months before that it was time to move out of the apartment at Echo Park finally, especially since Ellie and Devon had moved out a year before hand.

Chuck had been reluctant. He had lived there so long, it had been his home and was stable that he didn't want to leave it. He knew he hand to, he knew it was best for his family but he had been so sad when the decision had finally been made and they started looking for a house.

Sarah was no better. That apartment was her first real home. The place she's stayed the longest. She's moved so often in her lifetime she never had a place that she really called home. Not until she came to Burbank. Now suddenly it was home and she didn't want to leave.

But the kids were getting bigger, and they potentially wanted more. On top of the fact that they ran their business out of their home so it would be nice to have a little more space. They had searched and searched all over Burbank, trying to stay in a certain area to be near Ellie and Devon.

Finally the found it, the perfect house. It had a large backyard, with a red door and a low ankle height white fence around it. It was her perfect dream home and they had bought it on the spot. They had then spent a month renovating it, fitting the basement as their business office.

"it's perfect." She said simply, picturing the house in her mind.

"Mommy, can Casey buy me an ice cream?" Lily asked running up them shouting. Sarah shushed her showing her sleeping sister in her arms. Lily clamped her hands over her mouth ashamed that she had shouted but still shook with excitement.

Casey came up at a slower pace, walking as if he were on cement and not on uneven hot sand. Sarah always marveled how he was always so cool and collected.

"I think that'll be alright." Sarah said looking up at Casey who nodded and held out his hand for Lily. He made a grunt at Clara's direction gaining her attention. She looked up from the pile of sand she had managed to collect and saw Casey hold his hand out for hers as well. Immediately she popped up and ran towards him, hugging his hand to the side of her face.

The parents watched as the large man walked off in the opposite direction with two little girls pulling him towards the ice cream stand eagerly.

"Still baffles the mind." Devon commented watching them. Sarah rolled her eyes.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing, either in the sun or under the umbrella. Devon took Clara down to the water while Casey continued to watch Lily, taking her on a walk down the beach to collect shells. They all had lunch, staying hydrated and talked about all sorts of grown up things.

Soon as the sun was setting they packed up all their things and headed up the path back to cars, and drove back to Chuck and Sarah's new house. The children ran around the huge back yard and played on the play area equipment that they had bought and Casey assembled the previous weekend.

Chuck had attempted to put it together himself, and was doing a fine job of it, but then Casey showed up a few days later and grabbed the screw driver from him.

"You can barely put yourself together in the morning, you think you can put this together?" Casey growled out grabbing the instructions from the box.

"Hey! I can put computers together and I'm very handy at electronic devices and fixing things." Chuck had defended, pouting slightly as he crossed his arms. Sarah thought he looked so adorable pouting like a child at not being able to put the toys together. Sarah stood out nit he back yard watching the exchange. She had hoped they would work together so it would be ready for Lily after her nap, but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime son.

"Look Bartowski, this isn't one of those little electronic things you play with. This is a play pen, that your children are going to play on. Now do you trust your handiwork with it, or do you trust mine. It's up to you. And you better choose wisely." Casey had stated threateningly. Chuck had thought about it for a moment.

"If I say I trust mine what would you do about it?" He asked curiously. Sarah shared a look with Casey knowing exactly what he would do about it and nodded her head in agreement.

"I'd knock your ass out and build it then. Choice is yours Bartowski." With that, obviously not giving him a choice Casey turned around and began building.

It worked out for the best, Sarah loved Chuck and trusted him, obviously since she quit the CIA for him, but she trusted Casey more when it came to handiwork.

The BBQ that followed the beach was a slightly larger affair, Morgan joining them with his new girlfriend as a few friends from the Buy More. It was a wonderful relaxing evening that ended with a beautiful speech by Morgan.

They said goodnight to all their guests, taking their already sleeping children upstairs to their rooms, tucking them in for the night. Sarah took an extra few minutes with them, making sure they were safe and sound, warm under their blankets with their teddy's and watching them sleep before heading to her own room.

"Wow, what a day." She sighed out, entering their room. Chuck was already set for bed and getting under the blankets.

"Agreed. I'm so exhausted. What say you we take a trip next year for our anniversary." He suggested sitting against the headboard. Sarah glanced at him while taking off her jewelry and changing clothes.

"That would be amazing Chuck. We can go back to that hotel in Malibu. That would be so romantic. Just take the weekend like we did then." She said slipping into bed.

They laid down and scooted close to each other, entwining all their available limbs. Sarah loved sleeping like that, feeling safe and warm in Chuck's embrace, always feeling loved and cherished.

"Then again, we might not be able to leave home by this time next year." She said cryptically looking up at Chuck.

"Why not? He asked her confused, looking down into her eyes in the dark.

"Because as much as I trust Casey, I'm not sure how well he'll faire watching three children for a weekend on his own."

THE END

A/N: Well that's it for this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all who have read and reviewed it through out the process. Now if you read this and you have an unfinished fic, go finish it. PLEASE i can't beg you enough.

How would people feel about a couple of oneshots featureing Casey and the kids? to hokey? Yeah...you're right.


End file.
